Ilyria
by Dama 9
Summary: A vida dos mestres de Áries contada através de uma outra perpectiva. Como seria a vida de mestre e aprendiz quando levam uma rasteira do destino ao descobrirem se apaixonados pela mesma jovem. Mas o problema é que somente um será correspondido.
1. Um Retorno ao Passado

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Inicio: 24/02

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Um retorno ao passado.**

**I – Jack Daniells com Gelo.**

Era impossível acreditar que justamente ele estava ali. A camisa preta por fora da calça social, dava um ar de garoto mais informal ao jovem cavaleiro, que de maneira surpreendente naquela noite fugia de sua natureza calma e pacifica ao estilo tibetano.

Os dois primeiros botões da camisa jaziam abertos num convite tentador a apreciação. Os misteriosos orbes verdes davam um perfeito contraste com as madeixas lavanda que lhe chegavam até a cintura, presas por um fino cordão de couro preto.

O perfume de almíscar aos poucos tomava conta do ambiente de forma devastadora, os sons dos suspiros e sussurros chegavam a seus ouvidos, mas isso não lhe importava, alias, não lhe atraia nem em um ínfimo a atenção.

-Senhor, o que deseja beber? – o bar-tender perguntou, tirando-o de suas recordações.

-Jack Daniels **(1)**, com gelo em dose dupla; ele respondeu com uma surpreendente precisão.

Normalmente aqueles que freqüentavam a 'Toca do Baco', que ficavam como ele, apenas matando o tempo ou as horas solitárias, nunca sabiam a principio o que pedir, mas ele não, sempre soube o que quis, mas sentia-se um covarde por ter aceitado e se submetido àquilo que lhe fora ensinado a reprimir a vida toda.

Não demorou muito para que o bar-tender voltasse lhe trazendo o que pedida.

-Seu pedido, senhor; o jovem atendente falou deixando em cima do balcão um pequeno copo sobre um guardanapo de papel que rapidamente absorveu a umidade do recipiente de vidro.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu mais por obrigação, seus pensamentos estavam longe demais para ficar agindo polidamente, cansara disso.

-Mú, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui; Kanon falou se aproximando e puxando um banco para si ao lado do cavaleiro.

-Boa Noite, Kanon; Mú respondeu com a face inexpressiva, observando as pedras de gelo dançarem no fundo do copo vez ou outra afundando no wisky.

-Ta tudo bem com você, Mú? – o geminiano perguntou preocupado, vendo o estado quase depressivo do amigo.

O ariano sempre fora recluso quanto à demonstração de seus sentimentos, mas isso nunca quis dizer que não os tivesse, mas por mais serio que fosse, havia horas de descontração na presença dos amigos que o tornavam mais humano, mas agora vê-lo nesse estado era preocupante.

-Estou perfeitamente bem; Mú respondeu, sorvendo um longo gole do liquido alaranjado, não reprimindo uma careta ao sentir a bebida descer queimando pela garganta. –Melhor impossível; ele completou sem reprimir o sarcasmo, depositando novamente o copo sobre o guardanapo de papel completamente úmido.

-Ahn! Vim perguntar se você não quer se juntar a nós? – ele perguntou, tentando ver se animava o amigo, apontando para uma mesa em que Aldebaran, Aioros e Milo estavam. –Sabe, happy hour dos solteiros; ele completou com um riso nervoso.

-Happy hour? – o ariano repediu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não é o que você esta pensando; Kanon apressou-se em completar. –Não é nada de mais, apenas uma reunião dos solteiros;

-Obrigado pelo convite Kanon, mas hoje não sou uma boa companhia para ninguém, não quero estragar a noite de vocês; o ariano respondeu deixando que a mascara de indiferença caísse por alguns segundos, revelando um semblante melancólico ao sempre sereno cavaleiro de Áries.

-Quer conversar? Não sei, falar sobre isso talvez? – o geminiano arriscou.

Mú deixou que seu dedo indicador passasse pela borda do corpo causando um leve som, quase como um assovio. Levou novamente o liquido aos lábios, dessa vez sem sentir tanto o efeito do álcool.

-Só se você quiser ouvir sobre isso; ele rebateu, sem voltar-se para o cavaleiro.

-Me conte tudo, não se preocupe, tudo que falar morrerá aqui; o geminiano falou sério, acomodando-se melhor no banco, mandando o barman lhe trazer uma bebida. Tinha curiosidade para saber o que o fizera mudar daquele jeito.

-Esse inferno começou cerca de dezessete anos atrás; ele começou como se lembrasse de tudo com perfeição, como se estivesse vivendo tudo novamente por mais que lhe fosse doloroso, não podia mais guardar aquilo só para si.

**II – Aspirantes.**

As folhas secas das árvores já indicavam que logo o inverno chegaria em Jamiel, naquela altura o vento acoitava-lhe a face da maneira impiedosa, causando leves cortes, mas nem por isso ele iria desistir, precisava conquistar a sagrada armadura de Áries e honrar o mestre que o acolheu e que cuidara de si durante tanto tempo.

Mú já contava com treze anos, dos quais passara treinando entre o Tibet e a China. Jamiel era um lugar pacifico, cheio de montanhas e arvores, o jovem aprendiz vivia praticamente num vale. Não muito distante dali, ainda existia um vilarejo, aonde vez ou outra ia para matar o tempo de folga fornecido pelo mestre, mas eram raras às vezes, desde que aceitara a idéia de ser um sagrado cavaleiro procurava manter sua atenção voltada cem por cento ao treinamento.

Ainda precoce, dominava seu cosmo sabendo dosa-lo, porem não a ponto de atingir o sétimo sentido e conquistar a armadura... Ainda. Uma pedra esmigalhou-se entre seus dedos.

-Estou melhorando; ele murmurou, observando com os expressivos orbes verdes, os grãos de areia distribuídos na palma de sua mão serem levados pelo vento.

-**_Mú_**; a voz de Shion soou como um eco em sua mente.

**_-Mestre, já voltou?_** -o garoto respondeu em pensamento, mas sem esconder sua animação.

**_-Já, volte para casa preciso falar com você;_** a voz do mestre soou como uma ordem, sem esperar mais explicações o garoto começou a elevar seu cosmo a ponto de usar a sua telecinese e desaparecer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A pequena construção de estilo indiano nunca mudava seus aspectos, não importava quantas vezes olhasse para ela, toda vez que retornasse.

Shion observava o local com ar pensativo, a criança a seu lado não emitia som algum, apenas esperando a ordem daquele que dali pra frente seria seu mestre.

-Cheguei mestre; Mú falou, surgindo da entrada da casa e caminhando até chegar até ele. –Uhn? – ele murmurou confuso, vendo ao lado do mestre uma garota um pouco mais baixa do que ele, longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados, mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi a mascara que ela usava.

-Mú, esta é Ilyria, ela esta treinando para se tornar uma amazona e vai completar o treinamento em Jamiel com você; Shion explicou, como se lendo os pensamentos do pupilo.

-Muito prazer, espero que possamos nos dar bem; ele falou em tom amável, fazendo uma respeitosa reverência.

Ilyria nada respondeu, permanecendo impassível. Era impossível ao jovem aspirante saber o que se passava por trás daquela mascara inexpressiva. Mú voltou-se com um olhar confuso para o mestre que lhe acenou de maneira imperceptível para que ficasse quieto, fazendo-o entender perfeitamente que conversariam sobre isso depois.

-Venham, vamos entrar; Shion falou com um aceno, mandando os aprendizes lhe seguirem. –Mú mostre a Ilyria aonde ela vai ficar, depois venha falar comigo; ele completou, voltando-se para o pupilo.

Mú apenas assentiu, num gesto cavalheiro pegou a pequena mala que a jovem tinha nas mãos, ignorando o gesto de protesto dela. Começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar.

Aquele silêncio o estava incomodando, quando vira o mestre acompanhado, ficara feliz ao saber que teria alguém para conversar que não fosse Shion, mas não entendia o porque do silencio.

Abriu uma porta no final do corredor, entrando e deixando a mala sobre a cama. Ele estava saindo do quarto quando percebeu que a jovem não entrara.

-Aqui é seu quarto aquele é o meu se precisar de algo; ele falou apontando a porta em frente.

Mú já saia sem esperar resposta, mas parou ao ouvir uma melodiosa voz chegar a seus ouvidos.

-Obrigada; Ilyria respondeu, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.

Mú balançou a cabeça para os lados, não entendia mesmo o que aquilo significava. Era tudo muito confuso, mas a pergunta que mais martelava em sua mente era o fato dela usar uma mascara, já vira algumas meninas no vilarejo ali próximo andando normalmente, mas porque Ilyria usava uma mascara? Ignorando tais duvidas, ele seguiu para o primeiro andar onde o mestre lhe esperava sentando no pequeno sofá da sala.

-Estou aqui mestre; Mú falou, anunciando sua presença. –Queria falar comigo?

-Sim Mú, sente-se; Shion indicou uma poltrona.

-Obrigado; o pupilo falou de maneira respeitosa.

-Mú o que tenho pra te falar é sobre Ilyria; o mestre começou com cautela.

-O que tem ela, mestre? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Você deve ter reparado que Ilyria usa uma mascara, não é? – Shion perguntou recebendo um aceno afirmativo. –Ilyria é aspirante a amazona de Linces **(2)**, isso quer dizer, que como você, ela também esta aqui para conquistar uma armadura; ele explicou.

-Entendo, mas porque ela usa uma mascara? – o cavaleiro perguntou curioso.

-É um dogma Mú, um dia você vai entender melhor o que isso quer dizer; Shion falou, dando por encerrado aquele assunto.

-Mestre, posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele pediu.

-O que é? – o mestre perguntou curioso.

-Ela é como eu? –o aspirante perguntou tímido.

-Como? –Shion perguntou intrigado.

-Alguém sem uma família, que foi escolhido pela deusa Athena para ser um dos sagrados guardiões? – ele perguntou.

-Sim Mú; Shion falou paciente. –Ilyria também perdeu os pais muito cedo, ela vivia no Tibet, a vila que ela vivia foi atacada por mercenários e os pais morreram, ela foi à única sobrevivente. Um dos cavaleiros que reside lá me avisou que ela desde cedo desenvolveu certas habilidades, como a telecinese e por isso pediu que eu completasse o treinamento dela; Shion explicou.

-Entendo, mestre. Creio que ela não vai lhe decepcionar; o aprendiz falou empolgado, depositando toda sua inocência e confiança na nova amiga, por mais estranho que isso fosse.

-Eu sei Mú e nem você, por isso agora vá descansar que amanhã você terá de treinar; o mestre falou dando por encerrada a conversa. –E espero poder contar com você para treinar Ilyria; Shion completou.

-Pode contar comigo, mestre; ele falou com um sorriso infantil batendo continência. Shion apenas balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso, indicando com a mão o caminho para o pupilo ir dormir.

Mú apenas assentiu e caminhou até seu quarto. Shion permaneceu ainda um tempo ali sozinho, caminhou para fora da casa observando o céu estrelado.

- "Não vai demorar mais do que quatro anos, espero que eles já estejam prontos até lá"; ele pensou, vendo um pequeno cometa cruzar as constelações em volta da ursa maior.

**III – Meditação.**

**Um ano depois...**

O futuro cavaleiro de Áries jazia sentado em cima de uma pedra meditando. Olhos fechados, costas eretas e as mãos pousadas com leveza sobre cada joelho. A respiração calma misturava-se com os sons emitidos pela natureza, o farfalhar das folhas, o vento passando por entre a copas das arvores, tudo em perfeita harmonia, porém o barulho de algo no meio do bosque assustou alguns pássaros, tirando-lhe por conseqüência a concentração. Algo fora lançado diretamente em sua direção. Ainda impassível ele apenas ergueu uma mão impedindo que uma pedra lhe atingisse.

-É impossível te pegar desprevenido, não Mú? – a voz doce e divertida de Ilyria fez a face impassível do aspirante se modificar, dando lugar a um doce sorriso, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, estando às costas dele.

-Deveria tentar, isso é relaxante sabia? – ele respondeu, voltando-se para ela. Encontrando a jovem encostada em uma arvore o fitando com a face inexpressiva da mascara.

-Não obrigada, é muito chato; a jovem respondeu se aproximando, os cabelos castanhos a cada dia ficam mais ondulados e longos, mostrando o crescimento da jovem que chegava a adolescência.

-Ilyria; Mú falou em tom de aviso. –Deveria estar treinando, o mestre vai ficar bravo; ele completou, abrindo os orbes e voltando-se para ela que estava parada a sua frente agora.

-Não se preocupe, mestre Shion teve que ir ao Santuário às pressas, só volta daqui a dois dias; Ilyria explicou, calmamente. – Isso quer dizer, folga pra gente das torturas; ela completou com a voz divertida, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras.

-O mestre viajou, que estranho, ele anda fazendo isso demais ultimamente; o aspirante murmurou, pensativo.

-Eu não sei você, mas eu preciso de uma folga; ela falou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, espreguiçando-se.

Mú observou com atenção a mascara inexpressiva, sabia que a jovem sorria por trás da mascara, já conseguia identificar quando ela sorria ou até mesmo chorava no começo difícil do treinamento pelo tom de voz, mas a curiosidade para saber o que estava por baixo da mascara lhe deixava intrigado. Sabia que o mestre não iria lhe explicar mais nada além do que já falara, Shion dizia que eles não tinham idade para ficar decorando as regras chatas do santuário e que havia tempo suficiente para isso depois.

-Realmente três dias de folga; ele murmurou desviando o olhar, numa tentativa de afastar o pensamento que nublava sua mente.

-O que foi Mú? – Ilyria perguntou, denotando preocupação em seu tom de voz, estranhando a atitude dele.

-Não, só me lembrei de uma coisa; o jovem comentou, dando um espaço na pedra para que ela pudesse se sentar a seu lado.

-E o que é? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Porque você usa essa mascara? Eu sei, o mestre Shion disse que você é uma futura amazona, mas eu simplesmente não entendo; ele falou demonstrando cansaço quanto ao assunto, andara pensando demais nisso nos últimos tempos e não chegava a um consenso.

-Bem, mestre Shion disse que todas as amazonas devem usar a mascara e nunca mostrarem o rosto para ninguém, mas se isso acontecer, elas devem matar essa pessoa; Ilyria respondeu pensativa. –Mas ele nunca disse exatamente porque não pode ver o rosto de uma amazona; ela murmurou, como se perguntando a si mesmo.

-Uhn! Entendo, uma vez o mestre disse, que isso era como um dogma e que um dia eu iria entender o porque disso, acho que é algo com as leis de Athena e algumas regras do santuário que separam amazonas dos cavaleiros; ele completou.

-É só isso? –Ilyria perguntou.

-É; Mú respondeu dando de ombros. – Vamos logo dar uma volta na vila e voltar, porque eu ainda tenho que treinar alguns exercícios que o mestre passou; ele falou meio impaciente.

-Que chato! Você só pensa em treinar; ela reclamou, tirando um riso abafado dele.

-Na verdade não, mas minha missão é me tornar um cavaleiro e não me importo de correr riscos para isso; ele respondeu ficando sério.

Conversando animadamente os dois encaminharam-se para a vila, o lugar não era muito longe, porém em vez de se transportarem usando telecinese preferiram caminhar, além do mais, nem todas as pessoas do vilarejo estavam acostumadas com as crianças treinando entre as montanhas aparecendo sem mais nem menos como se fosse do nada no meio da praça.

**IV – Conversa entre amigos.**

**Rozan...**

-O que lhe trás aqui meu amigo? – o mestre ancião de Libra perguntou ao notar o amigo surgir do nada em sua casa, entre o pequeno bosque que ligava a modesta moradia do cavaleiro com a Chuva de Estrelas **(3)**.

-Preciso lhe falar; Shion se aproximou, sentando ao lado do amigo que observava com um olhar sereno a queda das águas da grande cachoeira de Rozan.

-Algo lhe preocupa? –Dohko perguntou.

-Sim, não falta muito tempo, acho que você já sentiu, não é? – Shion perguntou com o semblante preocupado.

-Já, sinto que alguns dos selos estão querendo se romper; o cavaleiro de Libra respondeu. –Mas o que tem isso?

-Não sei se Mú e Ilyria já estão prontos; ele respondeu.

-Entendo! Mas não acha que está se preocupando demais, os dois tem se esforçado muito nos treinamentos; o velho mestre falou.

-O Mú sim, mas Ilyria é um pouco rebelde; Shion falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Uhn! – o mestre murmurou.

-O que foi? –Shion perguntou meio cauteloso, temendo não querer ouvir a resposta.

-Meu amigo, você sabe das regras do santuário, não? – Dohko perguntou, embora já soubesse a reposta, queria ouvir dele.

-Sei; Shion respondeu engolindo em seco.

-Às vezes eu penso como a nossa vida é difícil, não só a nossa, mas dessas crianças; o libriano falou com ar pensativo.

-Eles não são mais crianças, já são quase cavaleiros; o ariano corrigiu.

-Perto de nós eles sempre serão crianças; Dohko falou, calmamente.

-Vendo por esse lado; ele deu de ombros.

-Mas não é sobre isso que me refiro, meu amigo pense muito bem antes de qualquer decisão que tomar, você mais do que ninguém sabe o quão incerta é a vida de um cavaleiro; o mestre ancião aconselhou.

-Não se preocupe; Shion falou serenamente, embora estivesse longe de estar calmo.

-Mas me diga, quanto tempo mais temos que esperar?

-Talvez dois anos, ou um e meio. Não consigo saber com precisão quando ela vai reencarnar; ele respondeu.

-Entendo, já escolheu seu sucessor? –Dohko perguntou curioso.

-Já, será Aioros de Sagitário; Shion respondeu. –Vou anuncia-lo como o novo Grande Mestre assim que apresentar Mú como meu sucessor; ele completou.

-Creio que Aioros será um bom mestre, ele é um jovem de grande valor e muito justo, ele me lembra nossos velhos companheiros; o cavaleiro falou como se recordasse de fatos bem antigos. –Mas o que me diz de Saga?

-Tanto ele como Aioros poderiam assumir esse papel, mas algo em Saga me preocupa; Shion falou tenso. –Não sei ao certo o que é, toda vez que consulto as estrelas a constelação de Gêmeos, ela parece esconder-se para não revelar o futuro;

-Esconder-se? – Dohko perguntou intrigado.

-Sim, consigo ver o futuro de todos os cavaleiros, menos de Aioros e Saga, mas sinto algumas variações no cosmo de Saga que me preocupam, pretendo ficar de olho nele assim que Aioros assumir o santuário, assim poderei tirar as conclusões necessárias; ele completou.

-Está certo, mas quanto tempo mais vai ficar em Rozan?

-Sinto, mas tenho que ir preciso passar no Santuário antes de voltar a Jamiel, sai as presas, só deu tempo de mandar Ilyria avisar Mú que voltaria em dois dias e parti; ele respondeu.

-Entendo, então até mais; o velho mestre falou.

-Até; Shion falou sumindo sem seguida.

- "É muito cruel o destino de um cavaleiro, eu realmente gostaria de viver até o dia em que a paz reinará nesse mundo e os deuses nos deixarão em paz, para vivermos e essas crianças possam finalmente ter uma vida calma longe de todo esse inferno que se aproxima a cada dia"; o libriano pensou.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**(1) Jack Daniels: wisk americano.**

**(2) Lince ou como é mais conhecido Lyncis: uma constelação do hemisfério celestial norte. Lince é um felino, predador por natureza, muito ágil.**

**(3) Chuva de Estrelas: é o nome dado a queda das águas de Rozan, nos Cinco Picos Antigos da China, durante a noite a queda das águas é iluminada pela lua, causando um efeito como se vários cometas caíssem na superfície do lago, por isso o nome.**


	2. Mudanças

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Mudanças.**

**I – Evolução.**

**Oito meses depois...**

-Seja mais rápido, Mú; Shion gritou aos pés da montanha, enquanto supervisionava o treino do pupilo.

Mú subia e descia o monte apenas com sua força natural, já desenvolvera bastante o cosmo, agora a reta final era desenvolver a força física para que não ficasse completamente dependente do cosmo.

-Mestre porque tudo isso? – o cavaleiro perguntou parando ofegante.

-Já lhe expliquei menino e quem mandou parar? – o mestre falou impaciente, vendo o garoto começar a correr de novo. –"Me desculpe Mú, mas um dia você vai entender o porque de tudo isso"; ele pensou. –Faça mais cem idas e vindas, enquanto vou ver o treinamento de Ilyria; ele falou se afastando.

Não muito longe dali, Ilyria já estava ficando irritada de ficar naquela posição. Não era nada agradável ficar recebendo todo o choque das águas da cachoeira que caiam de maneira furiosa sobre sua cabeça.

-Ilyria, concentre-se; Shion gritou chamando a atenção da amazona, que serrou os punhos de maneira irritadiça. –Se não manter o equilíbrio, não vai sair daí hoje; ele falou serio.

-Que seja; ela murmurou, quase engolindo um pouco de água por abrir a boca.

Shion ficou um tempo observando a amazona, ignorando a resposta atravessada que ela dera.

Ilyria e Mú desenvolveram-se muito rápido para a pouca idade que tinham, Mú já se considerava digno de disputar a sagrada armadura, embora restasse ainda algum tempo antes de ir ao Santuário com Shion, o mestre resolveu colocar o treinamento numa fase de aperfeiçoamento.

Enquanto Ilyria, ela melhorava suas habilidades a cada dia, tornando-se mais forte, ganhando o verdadeiro garbo de uma amazona, porem o relacionamento com o mestre ia de mal a pior. O mais baixo murmúrio já era motivo para discussão entre ela e Shion, chegando a ficar uma situação desagradável para Mú que não entendia o porque disso tudo.

Palavras atravessadas, ásperas e por vezes irônicas já passavam a fazer parte do vocabulário da jovem, que usava como desculpa seu temperamento rebelde ou até mesmo só pelo simples motivo de irritar o mestre e vê-lo perder a calma, para justificar isso.

O final do dia já chegava, com isso o termino do treino. Ilyria terminou de preparar o jantar, que fora incumbida de fazer àquele dia. Sem ao menos preparar um prato para si subiu para o quarto murmurando um **'boa noite'** meio atravessado.

-"O que será que esta acontecendo?"; Mú se perguntou, vendo a jovem pisar duro enquanto subia os degraus de madeira.

Mesmo comendo em silencio o aspirante não falara um **'a'** desde que retornara do treino, já conseguia imaginar que o mestre andara discutindo novamente com a amiga. Isso já era rotina que ele nem mais se questionava para sua própria saúde, Ilyria irritada era um perigo, até mesmo para um aspirante a cavaleiro de ouro.

-Mú,vou ao Santuário daqui a dois dias; Shion começou chamando a atenção do jovem. –Quero que cuide de tudo para mim;

-Algum problema mestre? –ele perguntou vendo a postura tensa do ariano.

-Apenas assuntos de rotina a serem resolvidos; Shion explicou. –Volto no máximo em uma semana, por isso não quero que você pare o treinamento;

-Entendo; Mú falou, quase num murmurou.

-Tem mais, logo você irá concorrer à armadura de Áries, por isso é importante que você se concentre o dobro a partir de agora; Shion explicou. –Mas vou precisar de um favor seu;

-E o que é mestre? – o pupilo perguntou curioso.

-Quero que você supervisione o treinamento de Ilyria para mim, sei que com esses recentes ataques de rebeldia ela vai querer matar o treino, mas agora é importante que vocês completem o treinamento; o cavaleiro de ouro falou, como se já previsse o que iria acontecer.

-Como quiser mestre; Mú falou. –Com licença? –ele falou levantando-se da mesa.

-À vontade; o mestre falou.

Mú pegou o prato que tinha em mãos levando-o até a pia, poderia considerar isso parte de seu treinamento, transformar a disciplina em rotina assim nunca esqueceria dos treinamentos. A pilha de louça deixada por Ilyria ficara para ele mesmo lavar.

Em silencio ele terminou as ultimas tarefas do dia, dando um rápido **'boa noite'** ao mestre, foi para o quarto.

**II – Profecias.**

Faltava um dia para partir para o santuário, Shion caminhava calmamente pelo bosque que o levaria a cachoeira, não ficava longe de casa, mas precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Visitara Delfos e a profecia fora precisa demais, logo mais uma Guerra Santa começaria assim que a Deusa voltasse a reencarnar na terra, até mesmo uma segunda opinião lhe revelara isso ao ir a Star Hill.

-"Duzentos e quarenta e três anos já se passaram. É incrível como o tempo passa rápido em tempos de paz"; ele pensou parando em frente a cachoeira.

Deixou seus pensamentos correrem livres, voltando há alguns dias atrás quando vira a aprendiz esforçando-se ao máximo para elevar o cosmo até o sétimo sentido, era incrível a evolução que ela fizera, aumentando ainda mais seu orgulho de amazona já desperto. Ilyria não era mais nenhuma criança, somente um cego ignoraria esse fato. Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, não acreditava que estava pensando novamente nisso.

-Sem sono mestre? – a melodiosa voz da aprendiz chegou a seus ouvidos de maneira suave e encantadora, causando-lhe um tremor involuntário.

-Deveria estar dormindo Ilyria; Shion falou, voltando seu olhar para a entrada do bosque.

A jovem caminhava com calma até ele, um andar preciso e calculado, fazendo com que ele recuasse instintivamente um passo.

-Algum problema, mestre? Parece nervoso? –Ilyria perguntou com calma, mas poderia até jurar que aquilo soara de maneira sarcástica.

Ilyria passou por ele, indo sentar-se na beira do lago, observando através da mascara inexpressiva a água cair de maneira furiosa e chocar-se em algumas pedras.

-Não, apenas os de rotina; ele respondeu, tentando demonstrar segurança. Eram nessas horas que os conselhos de Dohko faziam-se mais necessários, mas o amigo estava em Rozan e nem ao menos sair de lá pra lhe socorrer ele podia.

-Não é o que parece; ela falou, voltando-se para ele com uma postura impertinente.

-Deu pra ler pensamentos agora? – Shion perguntou em tom irônico, observando a jovem levantar-se, como se para ir embora.

-Não, ainda não aprendi essa técnica; Ilyria rebateu ferina. –Mas apesar de usar uma mascara já aprendi a identificar quais são as pessoas que as usam mesmo que os outros não vejam; ela completou caminhando até o bosque.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ele falou, segurando-lhe pelo pulso, impedindo a esquiva da garota.

-Entenda como quiser, mestre; a jovem falou e com um movimento brusco puxou o braço, soltando-o da mão do cavaleiro. –Faça uma boa viajem; ela completou sumindo entre as arvores.

-"Por Zeus, como as coisas podem ficar tão complicadas assim?"; o Grande Mestre pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**III – Reunião.**

-Então, vocês entenderam? – pela terceira vez Shion perguntava a mesma coisa aos pupilos, que até mesmo Mú com seu olhar calmo já estava impaciente com aquilo e estava quase mandando o mestre embora.

-Sim; os dois responderam em coro.

-Cuidem-se; o mestre falou sumindo em seguida.

-Finalmente; Ilyria falou, suspirando de maneira impaciente.

-Ilyria; o ariano falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não começa Mú; Ilyria rebateu. –Vamos treinar logo; ela falou caminhando para a cachoeira sendo seguida pelo amigo.

**Em Atenas...**

Shion acabara de surgir nos aposentos destinados a si no ultimo templo. Como Grande Mestre deveria se preparar para a reunião que teria em seguida, quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu, irmão; a voz de Ares soou atrás da porta.

-Entre; ele falou.

Logo um homem um pouco mais jovem que Shion entrou no quarto, o cabelo era mais claro, um loiro acinzentado, mas que seria facilmente confundido com prateado e os orbes verdes denotavam preocupação.

-Como andam as coisas? – Ares perguntou, sentando-se numa poltrona que Shion lhe indicara. –Obrigado;

-Estão um pouco complicadas; Shion começou. –Daqui a pouco vou falar com Aioros e Saga sobre a minha pretensão de ter um dos dois como o próximo Grande Mestre e vou me retirar por um tempo para Star Hill; ele completou.

-Entendo, por acaso você prevê que mais uma guerra esta por vir? – Ares perguntou preocupado.

-Infelizmente sim, Delfos já anunciou o nascimento de Athena, logo as crianças retornarão ao santuário com seus mestres para assumirem os Templos; o ariano falou, enquanto retirava de um guarda-roupas a túnica que usava sempre que se apresentava a algum cavaleiro, junto com a mascara inexpressiva.

O irmão era o único a saber que ele, o cavaleiro de Áries era o Grande Mestre, todas as nomeações do santuário eram feitas em completo sigilo, os próprios atuais cavaleiros de ouro, não conheciam-se pessoalmente pelos títulos, vez ou outra encontravam-se, mas não tinham permissão para perguntar a identidade do outro. Isso era uma das regras para proteger os aprendizes e não ocorrer favorecimento de algum pupilo.

-Athena será trazia ao santuário então; Ares comentou.

-Sim; Shion respondeu vestindo-se. –Agora tenho que ir, logo os cavaleiros chegarão.

-Certo, boa sorte irmão; Ares falou, abraçando o irmão, possivelmente sendo aquela a ultima troca de afeto entre eles.

Um tempo depois, Shion saiu do quarto caminhando até a sala principal.

Sentou-se majestosamente no trono destinado a ele no templo, mas somente os deuses sabiam o quanto ele trocaria tudo para ser apenas um mortal comum. Um fraco suspiro saiu de seus lábios, sentindo o ar quente chocar-se com a mascara que vestia.

Lembrou-se de Ilyria. Ela estava certa, antes usar uma mascara e ser você mesmo do que usar uma que somente ele pudesse ver, às vezes se perguntava quem era realmente a jovem, sempre com ar de mistério até mesmo em seus momentos de rebeldia. Isso realmente o atraia.

-Grande Mestre; a voz de Saga lhe tirou dos devaneios, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ter tais pensamentos justamente agora, ele voltou-se para os dois cavaleiros.

-Saga, Aioros. Creio que vocês já imaginam o porque de tê-los chamado aqui; ele começou, acenando para que os dois se aproximassem.

Saga e Aioros permaneceram em silencio, apenas esperando que o Grande Mestre falasse. Desde tempos imemoriáveis, Athena escolhia um entre seus mais valorosos cavaleiros para ser o líder, ele teria de ser o mais sábio e ponderado, saber administrar as funções do santuário e os cavaleiros, fora prepara-los para os tempos turbulentos.

Há muito tempo atrás Shion fora escolhido para ser o Mestre do santuário, designado para tais funções, enquanto Athena deixara para Dohko a função de proteger à **'Fronteira Secreta'** até que todos os cavaleiros estivessem reunidos com a Deusa no Santuário, Shion assumira o santuário.

-Athena já reencarnou nessa Era; ele começou. –Meu tempo como Grande Mestre chega ao fim. Durante muito tempo exerci essa função, mas agora já não sou mais tão jovem e isso me faz escolher um cavaleiro que assuma essa responsabilidade.

Shion parou um momento, procurando alguma alteração no cosmo de ambos, mas nada aconteceu, assim continuou.

-Saga, você é um grande cavaleiro, nunca esperei menos de você; ele falou e mesmo por baixo da mascara sorria orgulhoso. –Por isso peço que auxilie Aioros com os problemas do santuário; ele falou.

-Como Sr? –Aioros perguntou com um olhar confuso.

-Aioros, sei que será um bom Grande Mestre, ainda mais com Saga para lhe auxiliar, vocês formam uma grande dupla e espero que continuem sempre assim; Shion falou, fazendo uma pausa para respirar. Nenhuma variação de cosmo, ele não sabia se ficava alegre com isso ou mais preocupado.

-Mas Grande Mestre...; O sagitariano tentou argumentar.

-Não se preocupe Mestre, farei o possível para ajudar Aioros, ele melhor do que ninguém merece ser o Grande Mestre; o geminiano falou com um sorriso sereno, depositando sua mão sobre o ombro do amigo. –Não se preocupe amigo, sei que você consegue; ele falou confiante.

-Obrigado; Aioros respondeu, com um menear de cabeça.

-Agora podem se retirar, assim que todos os aprendizes, que estão na Grécia conquistarem as armaduras daqui. Vou anunciar o novo Grande Mestre, por isso peço que não comentem nada por enquanto; Shion pediu.

-Certo; os dois responderam, fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia.

-Podem ir; Shion completou acenando para os dois se retirarem.

Assim que saíram Shion ouviu uma voz atrás de si, não precisava se virar para saber quem era.

-Fez uma boa escolha irmão; Ares falou. –Aioros é um bom garoto;

-Creio que sim, mas não é isso que me preocupa; Shion falou ainda mantendo-se encostado no trono. –Ares, por favor, fique de olho nas coisas enquanto estiver fora; ele pediu, se levantando.

-Pode deixar; o cavaleiro de prata falou, sumindo da mesma forma que surgira.

-"O que será que aqueles dois estão aprontando?"; ele se perguntou em pensamentos. –"Bem, não tenho tempo para isso agora, tenho que visitar o vilarejo"; ele pensou, enquanto desaparecia, usando telecinese.

**IV – Gêmeos.**

Saga chegou em seu templo demonstrando toda a sua satisfação com um doce sorriso, ficara realmente feliz com a nomeação do sagitariano. Ele e Aioros eram como irmãos, tornaram-se amigos desde que chegaram ao santuário para serem honrados cavaleiros, mas uma voz impertinente tirou-lhe a alegria.

-De onde vem toda essa felicidade, irmão? – o outro geminiano perguntou com ar debochado, saindo sabe-se lá de onde.

-O que quer aqui Kanon? – ele perguntou áspero.

-Assim que você trata seu querido irmão? – Kanon perguntou, fazendo-se de ofendido.

-Diga logo o que quer? – Saga falou impaciente.

-Vim ver se você resolveu deixar de ser um idiota e usar esse poder que tem, para algo que realmente valha a pena? – ele perguntou encostando-se em um pilar, numa pose impertinente.

-Vá embora daqui, antes que eu seja obrigado a anunciar ao Grande Mestre que meu próprio irmão é um traidor, isso é vergonhoso; o geminiano falou, demonstrando todo o seu desagrado.

-Nossa, é tão vergonhoso assim ter um irmão visionário? – ele falou debochado, mas sem esperar resposta. –Saga, Saga; ele começou balançando a cabeça com ar cansado. –Um dia você vai acordar e perceber que seu tempo como **'todo poderoso'** acabou, ai vai ser tarde; ele falou, fazendo o sinal das aspas.

-Suma daqui; Saga falou apontando para a porta. –Se eu vê-lo novamente aqui vou mandar prende-lo como traidor; o geminiano completou.

-Um dia você ainda vai me agradecer; Kanon completou com a voz debochada. –Mas se minha presença te ameaça eu vou, mas não se esqueça de mim irmãozinho, porque eu nunca me esqueço de você; ele completou saindo do templo.

-"Mais essa agora"; Saga pensou com irritação.

**-_Você sabe que em partes esse idiota tem razão; _**uma voz ecoou no templo, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Quem está aqui?

**_-Logo Athena voltara ao Santuário e aquele idiota de Sagitário vai assumir o lugar que pertence a você;_ **a voz continuou.

-Saia quem quer que seja; Saga mandou, olhando para todos os lados.

_**-Mas se Athena morresse e o fedelho de Sagitário também, não existiria mais ninguém em seu caminho, assim você reinaria de maneira absoluta entre os 88 cavaleiros;** _a voz sugeriu.

**-SAIA DAQUI**; o cavaleiro gritou de forma desesperada, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

**_-HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!_** – a voz ecoou pelo templo desaparecendo completamente.

Saga caiu de joelhos no chão respirando com dificuldade, não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, era sempre assim, assim que discutia com o irmão, parecia perder a razão sobre si ou pegava-se ouvindo uma voz misteriosa ecoar como que vinda de sua mente. Gotas geladas de suor caiam-lhe da testa. Passou a mão sobre a face num movimente nervoso.

-"Ainda bem que Aioros será o novo Grande Mestre"; ele pensou com certo alivio. –"Não existe um cavaleiro melhor do que ele para proteger Athena diretamente"; ele concluiu, recompondo-se e levantando-se para entrar no templo.

**Continua...**


	3. Problemas

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Problemas.**

**I – Acidente.**

Ilyria e Mú haviam treinado durante o dia todo, era a primeira vez que Mú vira a amazona concentrar-se cem por cento sem a presença do mestre pegando no pé. Chegaram extremamente exaustos.

-Mú eu já vou deitar, tô morta; Ilyria falou subindo quase arrastada pelas escadas.

-Boa Noite; ele respondeu, encaminhando-se para a cozinha, não sentia fome apenas um copo de água seria o suficiente.

O aspirante ficou observando o nada durante um tempo, seus pensamentos estavam longe, na verdade um andar acima. Já fazia quase três anos que ele e Ilyria estavam treinando juntos, mas o que aconteceria com os dois depois que conquistassem suas armaduras? Continuariam sendo amigos ou nunca mais se veriam?

Por mais que não quisesse pensar no assunto, isso lhe atormentava, sem contar outras perguntas das quais nunca teria resposta.

Deixou o copo em cima da mesa e foi em direção a seu quarto, não tão diferente de Ilyria ele tentava não chegar rastejando, treinara demais não podia negar, mas as recomendações do mestre eram claras, não enrolar em sua ausência que logo o teste final para a armadura de Áries chegaria.

Ao colocar a mão sobre a maçaneta de sua porta, parou curioso ouvindo sons abafados por algo, mas podia identificar como soluços. Se somente ele e Ilyria estavam ali, porque ela estaria chorando?

Ele caminhou até ficar na frente da porta da jovem, ergueu a mão para bater, mas puxou-a de volta desistindo, esperaria a jovem falar sobre isso se assim fosse seu desejo, não a pressionaria, sabia o quão difícil era para ela manter-se impassível como Shion mandava, Mú sempre concordou com tudo que o mestre falara, apenas em um quesito ele se questionava.

Se ele e Ilyria faziam o mesmo treinamento, tinham o mesmo potencial, porque ela tinha que usar aquela maldita mascara, eram iguais, ambos defensores de Athena, então porque a diferença?

Desistindo completamente de bater na porta, o aspirante entrou em seu próprio quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Acorda preguiçoso, temos treino e já amanheceu; a voz de Ilyria soava atrás da porta vez ou outra abafada pelas batidas insistentes.

-Só mais um minuto; Mú falou, cobrindo a cabeça com as cobertas.

-Olha, se você não levantar eu entro ai e te arrasto pra fora; a amazona falou com ar divertido.

Mú apenas enrolou-se mais nas cobertas, mas ouviu um pequeno estrondo vindo da porta, a amazona simplesmente chutara a porta fazendo a fechadura ceder e abrir sozinha.

-Eu avisei; Ilyria falou entrando no quarto. –Depois o mestre reclama que eu sou a irresponsável, Mú levanta logo; ela falou impaciente tentando puxar as cobertas que o cavaleiro parecia se enrolar mais.

-Me deixa em paz, tô morrendo de sono; ele reclamou.

-**LEVANTA MÚ**; ela gritou, puxando com tudo a coberta, porem o grito que deu foi o suficiente para deixar o cavaleiro alerta. –**AHHHHHHHHH!**

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Mú perguntou envergonhado, procurando se cobrir o mais rápido possível. Não pensara que a amazona levaria a sério àquilo de entrar no quarto dele, mas agora Ilyria jazia de costas com as mãos no rosto, tampando os olhos por sobre a mascara.

-Como eu ia saber que você dorme sem calças; ela falou envergonhada pela visão privilegiada.

-Era só não ter entrado; o jovem respondeu emburrado, correndo pegar suas roupas, vestindo-as rapidamente. –Pronto, já to vestido; ele avisou.

-Tem certeza? –Ilyria perguntou desconfiada, sem se virar.

-Tenho; ele respondeu impaciente.

-Anda logo você tem que tomar café pra irmos logo treinar; ela falou virando-se para ele e puxando-lhe pela mão para fora do quarto.

-Tem certeza que você acordou do lado certo da cama? – o ariano perguntou vendo toda a animação dela.

-Tenho, porque? –a jovem perguntou, virando-se com certa confusão pra ele.

-Nada não; Mú respondeu dando de ombros, definitivamente essa variação de humor ele não compreendia.

Era quase hora do almoço e eles ainda não haviam feito nenhuma pausa desde que começaram a treinar. Mais uma vez Ilyria estava de baixo da queda da água elevando seu cosmo para se concentrar, mas quando começava a atingir o sétimo sentido ela perdia a concentração, descobrindo que Mú poderia ser bem pior que Shion com relação a pegar em seu pé.

-Mú, você é muito chato; Ilyria reclamou, enquanto o cavaleiro supervisionava o treinamento dela da beira do lago.

-Não me culpe, foi o mestre que me mandou cuidar de você; o aspirante a cavaleiro falou rindo, já acostumado com as reclamações dela.

-E o mestre Shion é outro chato; a amazona falou com desgosto.

-Ilyria, o mestre sabe o que faz; Mú falou com ar de repreensão, gostava das brincadeiras da jovem, isso servia para descontrair o ambiente tenso em que estavam vivendo, mas não admitia que ninguém falasse mal de seu mestre. –Ele não faria nada para te machucar; ele completou.

-Inocente; ela resmungou sem esconder o sarcasmo.

-Disse algo? – Mú perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário dela.

-Nada não. Como você mesmo diz, é Athena no céu e o Shion na terra; Ilyria respondeu irritada, saindo da água e caminhando até ele.

Mú estranhou a atitude dela, ainda mais quando a sentiu puxar bruscamente de suas mãos a toalha que estava segurando para que ela usasse ao sair da água.

-Ilyria; Mú chamou, vendo-a se afastar.

-Sinto se lhe ofendi Mú, mas já estou de saco cheio disso tudo; ela falou correndo, deixando que algumas lágrimas corressem por debaixo da mascara.

-**ILYRIA**; o ariano chamou novamente correndo atrás dela, nunca vira a amiga perder o controle sobre seu estado emocional dessa forma. Precisava alcança-la, se ela continuasse a correr daquela forma poderia se machucar.

Mal percebeu que a jovem parara em frente a um barranco, mas por não ver isso ambos acabaram se chocando e caindo com brusquidão no chão, rolando barranco a baixo.

A queda não era tão alta, mas eles acabavam ralando por não conseguirem parar, desesperado o cavaleiro a abraçou com força, tentando protege-la do tranco que davam ao chocarem-se com uma ou outra pedra. Finalmente pararam.

-Você esta bem? –Mú perguntou deixando-se relaxar com as costas em contato com o chão, ouvindo a respiração descompassada da jovem em cima de si, enquanto ele lhe prendia protetoramente pela cintura e costas.

-Estou; ela respondeu tentando se levantar, mas voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito do cavaleiro emitindo um fraco gemido de dor.

-Fique calma, vamos dar um jeito; ele falou com a voz serena, colocando-a delicadamente no chão, para que pudesse se levantar e ver o estado que estavam e como sairiam dali, mas o cavaleiro parou surpreso diante da cena.

-O que foi Mú? – Ilyria perguntou preocupada vendo o olhar do cavaleiro, mas corou furiosamente ao sentir a mão do ariano acariciando-lhe a face, retendo-se no canto dos lábios macios e rosados.

-Linda; ele falou num murmurou rouco, observando-a com extremo fascínio.

-A mascara; Ilyria falou espantada, só agora dando-se conta de que perdera a mesma na queda. –Não olhe pra mim; ela falou num tom desesperado se afastando e cobrindo a face, mas emitiu outro gemido de dor ao sentir as costas estalarem.

-Porque? Ilyria; Mú falou, tentando se aproximar, mas ela recuava.

-Não quero ter que te matar por isso, por favor, não olha; ela pediu suplicante.

-Não se preocupe, vamos manter isso entre a gente; o ariano sugeriu se aproximando e abaixando-lhe as mãos.

-Mas...; Ela foi cortada, por um toque delicado do cavaleiro que pousou um dos dedos sobre seus lábios, pedindo silencio.

-Somos amigos, não somos? –Mú perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo dela. –Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você; ele completou com um olhar sereno, mesmo numa situação como aquela, ele mantinha a calma, característica memorável para um futuro cavaleiro, mesmo sendo ainda aspirante.

Com um toque no ombro dela, eles desapareceram indo surgir em seguida na entrada da casa. Com extrema suavidade ele a suspendeu do chão, aninhando-a em seus braços, ambos demonstravam mais idade do que tinham, apesar de contarem apenas com dezesseis anos. A ligação entre os dois, era de laços bem estreitos de fidelidade e amizade que nem mesmo o tempo romperia, mas os planos do destino, às vezes podem ser bem distintos do dos mortais.

Um chute na porta fez a fechadura ceder, abrindo a em seguida. Mú colocou-a na cama, vendo-a apertar os olhos de dor.

-Vou fazer um chá para você, não se mexa; ele falou se afastando, mas a mão da amazona o deteve, fazendo com que sentisse uma pequena descarga de energia percorrer o corpo.

-Obrigada; Ilyria falou com os olhos marejados, Mú apenas assentiu com um doce sorriso, enquanto voltava até a cama, puxando uma coberta sobre ela.

-Já volto; ele falou saindo do quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Não podia negar que aquilo estava lhe perturbando mais do que o fato dela estar ferida. Nem em seus sonhos mais secretos imaginara encontrar a face de um anjo escondida atrás daquela mascara inexpressiva e fria.

O brilho intenso dos orbes verdes era hipnotizante, intenso. O rosto era formado por traços finos e delicados, se a encontrasse na rua nunca imaginaria que ela era uma amazona. O rosto de criança em um corpo de mulher, atraente e sedutora; ele concluiu balançando a cabeça de forma desesperada, tentando afastar os pensamentos que tomaram outro rumo.

Terminou de ferver a água, despejando um pouco em uma xícara, os passos pareciam mais pesados até o quarto.

A face serena da jovem repousando na cama era um convite atrevido a aproximação, mas não era certo, ela era uma amazona e ele um futuro cavaleiro de ouro, mas como controlar os instintos quando não se sabe que eles existem para outras finalidades que não a própria proteção?

Aproximou-se em silencio, não queria acorda-la ainda. Deixou a xícara sobre o criado, à vontade de toca-la sobrepujava a razão que lutava para manter-se presente e lembrar ao jovem que deveria ser forte ou que pelo menos aquilo não era certo. Abaixou-se com vagar, um leve roças de lábios, antes de permitir que um leve rastro de umidade se alojasse nos lábios da jovem fornecidos tão carinhosamente pelos seus.

Afastou-se consternado, levantou-se da beira da cama, indo em direção a janela. O dia já estava chegando ao fim, não demoraria para o mestre retornar, apesar de apenas dois dias terem se passado, sabia que Shion poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

-Mú; a voz sonolenta de Ilyria o chamou de volta a realidade.

-Não quis te acordar; Mú falou voltando-se a sentar na beira da cama com o mesmo olhar sereno de sempre. –Consegue ficar sentada? –ele perguntou.

Ilyria fez uma expressão de pensamento, considerando as hipóteses, assentiu afirmativamente para ele.

-Eu agüento; ela falou, tentando se sentar recebendo a ajuda do cavaleiro.

-Ainda esta quente; o ariano falou, entregando nas mãos da jovem a xícara.

-Obrigada Mú, você é um grande amigo, não quero que tenha problemas por minha causa; Ilyria falou com um olhar triste, fitando a pequena fumaça que levantada de dentro da xícara.

-Não se preocupe; ele respondeu com sinceridade, embora a palavra **'amigo'**, ecoasse de maneira assustadora em sua mente, ele lutava bravamente para resistir contra alguns pensamentos.

-Pode pegar pra mim, ali, naquela gaveta uma outra mascara? –ela pediu, apontando para o móvel do outro lado da cama, quase como um guarda-roupas.

Mú assentiu levantando-se, indo buscar o que ela pedira. Parecia não ter pressa, aquela talvez fosse a ultima vez que a veria assim, como uma garota normal e frágil, sem aquela mascara para esconder-lhe os sentimentos e expressões, queria aproveitar esse momento e gravar em sua mente.

-Mú, é melhor você ir descansar agora; Ilyria falou deitando-se novamente, com a mascara nas mãos para caso precisasse levantar a colocasse.

-Não acha melhor que eu fique aqui? – ele perguntou preocupado, sem querer deixa-la.

-Não precisa, se precisar de algo eu lhe chamo, esta bem? –ela falou com um doce sorrindo, fazendo-o corar.

-Boa noite; o jovem falou retribuindo o sorriso, num ato impulsivo, depositou um beijo carinhosos na testa da jovem, vendo-a fechar os olhos e virar-se para dormir.

-"Como eu queria poder mandar em meu coração"; Ilyria pensou, deixando que uma lagrima solitária rolasse pela face, perdendo-se no tecido fino do travesseiro, enquanto com um suspiro resignado tentava conciliar o sono e esquecer tudo aquilo que acontecera naquele dia conturbado.

Deu uma ultima olhada na jovem, fechou a porta e com isso procurou apagar da mente o momento que vivera com a amazona há pouco tempo, afinal isso nunca mais se repetiria.

**II – Preparações.**

**Rozan...**

-O que te trás aqui meu amigo? – o velho mestre perguntou, vendo o ariano voltar a Rozan novamente. –Parece com problemas; ele comentou.

-Você não faz idéia; Shion falou sentando-se ao lado do pequeno mestre, observando a queda da grande cachoeira.

-E por acaso esse problema teria o nome de Ilyria? –Dohko sugeriu com um sorriso maroto.

-Uhn! Do que esta falando? –o ariano falou visivelmente constrangido.

-Sabe que pode confiar em mim, meu amigo; Dohko falou com olhar sereno. –Já imaginava que fosse isso que estivesse nublando seus pensamentos desde que esteve aqui pela ultima vez; o libriano falou.

-Dohko, porque as coisas não podem ser simplesmente mais fáceis? –ele perguntou com agonia.

-Se eu soubesse a resposta, eu lhe garanto que você seria o primeiro a saber; Dohko respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Mas não sei porque se atormenta tanto;

-Ela é minha aprendiz, como não me atormentar com isso? – ele perguntou consternado.

-Shion, pelos séculos que você já viveu deveria saber muito bem que ainda não existe técnica alguma pra fazer nossos corações nos obedecerem; o libriano falou divertido.

-Não vejo graça nisso; o ariano falou emburrado.

-Se você não perguntar a ela o que ela sente, nunca saberá se é correspondido ou não? –o velho mestre falou sabiamente.

-Acho que você não entendeu o problema; Shion falou gesticulando impacientemente. –Ela é minha aprendiz; ele falou alterando a voz. –Você sabe o que as regras do santuário dizem sobre isso, alem do mais é uma **criança**; ele completou tentando convencer-se desse fato.

-Uhn! Não foi isso que você disse há m tempo atrás; Dohko comentou com um meio sorriso. –A julgar pelo que você disse ate agora, diria que você esta fugindo de Ilyria; ele completou.

-**O QUE?** – o ariano falou levantando-se assustado.

-Isso mesmo, você esta fugindo de uma amazona; Dohko completou rindo. –Shion esperava tudo de você, menos isso; ele completou, com ar decepcionado.

-Você esta testando minha paciência por acaso? – o ariano falou cerrando os punhos.

-Não exatamente, mas acabei de ter a prova de que o que eu imaginava estava certo; ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-E o que seria exatamente isso? –o ariano falou arqueando uma sobrancelha, embora quisesse demonstrar segurança não conseguia reprimir aquele mau pressentimento que o alertava de que algo estava errado.

-Shion, não espere esse inferno começar para dizer o que sente por ela. Permita-se pelo menos uma vez ser feliz de verdade, esperar por um mundo de paz e harmonia é uma patética utopia, viva o agora; o libriano aconselhou. –Não espere que ela esteja apaixonada por outro para dizer o que sente; ele completou, em tom de alerta.

-Vou resolver isso, mas não agora; o ariano falou, tentando afastar aquele pressentimento.

-Me diga, como os garotos receberam a noticia?

-Muito bem, Saga foi aquele que demonstrou mais alegria com Aioros assumindo o santuário; Shion respondeu, tornando a sentar-se.

-E Aioros?

-Mesmo sabendo ser apto para isso ele até tentou contestar e alegar que Saga era o melhor para isso, mas Saga não deixou que ele o fizesse, dando **'n'** motivos para justificar a minha escolha, como a certa; Shion respondeu.

-Entendo, mas e o cosmo que você andou sentindo, descobriu a fonte?

-Não, quando eu me aproximo ele desaparece; o ariano falou. –Isso me preocupa, temo que Aioros não sabia lidar com isso tendo que proteger Athena, que por sinal já esta no santuário; o Grande Mestre falou preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, ele vai saber o que fazer; Dohko falou. –Mas o que me deixa triste é a prisão de Kanon; ele comentou.

-Realmente, Saga teve que ser muito forte ao alegar que o irmão era um traidor e prende-lo no Cabo; Shion falou com um olhar vago.

-Mas talvez seja melhor assim, talvez essa energia negativa que anda rondando o santuário não seja mais alimentada; o velho mestre falou de maneira enigmática.

-Pode ser, mas falta pouco para leva-los para o santuário; Shion falou. –Sei que Mú vai conseguir a armadura, ele já chegou ao sétimo sentido mantendo-o elevado por bastante tempo e já aperfeiçoou o Muro de Cristal nesse meio tempo; ele completou.

-Isso é bom, ainda mais porque a responsabilidade dele vai ser maior, já que ficara no primeiro templo; Dohko falou. –Mas e Ilyria? –ele perguntou vendo o amigo engolir sem seco a menção do nome da amazona.

-Melhor do que muitas veteranas que conheço; ele respondeu com orgulho. –A telecinese é perfeita e os golpes físicos já foram aperfeiçoados, não vai ser difícil para ela conquistar a armadura de prata; ele completou.

-Fico feliz por você meu amigo, finalmente completou suas metas; o libriano falou.

-Mas e você, quando vai treinar um sucessor? –o ariano perguntou curioso.

-Sabe que não posso sair de Rozan, mas tenho um bom pressentimento de que essa espera não vai demorar muito; ele respondeu. –Primeiro vou treinar um aprendiz para a armadura de bronze, que permanece lacrada nas profundezas da cachoeira. Se ele tornar-se merecedor, o colocarei a prova para a minha armadura; ele completou.

-Bom, agora tenho que ir, passei pra me despedir; o Grande Mestre falou, estranhando o próprio tom de voz.

-Se cuida meu amigo, que Athena lhe proteja; Dohko falou.

-A você também; ele completou desaparecendo.

-"As coisas vão ser bem diferente agora"; ele concluiu em pensamentos, observando as constelações de Áries e Lince brilharem intensamente. –"Desejo o melhor para vocês"; ele concluiu, caminhando calmamente até sua pequena casa ao pé da cachoeira.

**Continua...**


	4. Surpresas do Coração

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Surpresas do coração.**

**I – Ciúmes.**

Era final de semana e Shion acabara de chegar a Jamiel, ainda era de manhã os pupilos deveriam estar treinando, caminhou até a cachoeira, mas não encontrou Ilyria, novamente aquele pressentimento o incomodava.

Foi até o pé da montanha onde Mú costumava meditar pela manhã antes de começar a treinar, normalmente Ilyria fugia dos treinos e ia treinar com Mú, mas chegando lá Shion não encontrou nenhum dos dois.

Começou a ficar cada vez mais preocupado, quando lembrou-se que eles poderiam estar em casa, correu para lá pedindo aos céus que ambos estivessem bem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Como se sente? –Mú perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem que voltara a usar a mascara logo no dia seguinte, após o acidente. Já imaginara que aquilo fosse acontecer, em momento algum se iludira com a possibilidade de ser diferente.

-Bem melhor, já não dói mais quando me levanto; Ilyria respondeu, acomodando-se melhor na cama, para ficar sentada, observou com atenção o cavaleiro colocar uma bandeja com o café da manhã em cima do criado. –Acho que foi só o susto; ela completou.

-Que bom; ele respondeu com um olhar sereno.

-Acho melhor voltar a treinar; ela falou, como se ameaçasse a se levantar.

-De maneira alguma; Mú falou preocupado, impedindo-a de se levantar. –Não vai ficar se excedendo nos treinos e se machucar; ele falou.

-Mas...;

-Nem mas, nem meio mas; Mú falou em tom de ordem que ela só ouvira vindo de Shion, não era a toa que ambos eram arianos, tinham o temperamento semelhante, mas ainda sim o destino lhe pregara uma traiçoeira peça que lhe deixava entre a cruz e a espada.

-Ta certo, mas amanhã, mesmo você querendo ou não eu vou treinar; Ilyria completou enfezada. –É horrível ficar aqui o dia todo sem fazer nada.

-Mas é para o seu próprio bem, você sabe disso; o jovem falou com ar de repreensão.

-Entendi, não precisa ficar bravo; Ilyria falou vendo-o ficar um pouco desanimado. –Apenas não agüento mais isso, convenhamos que com esse tempo não é legal ficar presa aqui dento; ela falou, tirando um meio sorriso dele.

-Ta certo, vou arrumar as coisas lá embaixo, se precisar me chame; Mú falou acenando para ela. –Vou deixar a porta encostada; ele completou. Saindo, mas parou praticamente assustado. –Mestre; o nome saiu quase num sussurro.

O olhar de Shion não parecia nada agradável ao vê-lo sair dali, justamente dali. Procurando controlar-se, ele falou.

-O que esta fazendo no quarto de Ilyria?

-Apenas vendo como ela estava e levando pra ela o café, mestre; ele respondeu inocentemente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Shion perguntou preocupado.

-Mestre, podemos conversar lá embaixo? – ele perguntou apontando para a porta semi-aberta.

Shion apenas assentiu indo com o pupilo para a cozinha. Ambos estavam num mórbido silencio. O Grande Mestre puxou uma cadeira para si, vendo o pupilo fazer o mesmo.

-E então? – ele perguntou, um tanto quanto impaciente.

Mú explicou a Shion sobre o acidente que sofreram escorregando do barranco enquanto treinavam, omitindo os motivos que os levaram a estar ali perto e o fato da amazona ter perdido a mascara, sem duvidas ele saberia as implicações que aquilo acarretaria.

-Entendo; Shion falou num murmúrio.

-Ilyria já esta melhorando, apesar do susto; Mú falou, vendo o mestre demonstrar tamanha preocupação para com a jovem, tentou ignorar os motivos pelos quais ele sentia-se incomodado com isso, afinal, o que era aquilo? Ciúmes de seu mestre, porque?

Era simplesmente ridícula essa hipótese, pelo menos ele queria crer que o era.

-Pode ir treinar Mú, vou falar com Ilyria e depois vou ver como anda treinando, não falta muito para você ir para o santuário; Shion falou. –Alias, Athena já se encontra no ultimo templo; ele completou.

-Como assim mestre? – o cavaleiro perguntou curioso.

-Mú, a historia conta o seguinte. Quando o mundo está para entrar numa fase de caos e desordem. Deus manda Athena a Terra para lutar junto dos sagrados cavaleiros para manter a paz; Shion começou. – A cada 200 anos, Athena reencarna e nesse ano ela retornou ao santuário com uma nova vida, por isso os cavaleiros de ouro, tanto os veteranos, como os aspirantes a cavaleiros de ouro como você, ficarão no santuário para proteger os templos e ela; ele completou.

-Entendo; Mú murmurou. –Mas mestre e Ilyria, para onde ela vai quando acabar o treinamento? –ele perguntou curioso, a muito queria perguntar ao mestre, mas nunca conseguia a oportunidade.

-"Ilyria"; Shion pensou. –Ainda não sei Mú, como ela é uma amazona, talvez vá para Creta, ainda não tenho certeza sobre isso, estou esperando as ordens do santuário; ele mentiu, pois nem ele sabia ao certo o destino da jovem.

-Bom, então se me da licença eu vou treinar; ele falou levantando-se.

-Fique a vontade; Shion respondeu, vendo o pupilo sumir de suas vistas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu com certa ansiedade as escadas, não queria demonstrar um ínfimo de nervosismo, mas o brilho preocupado em seus orbes traia-lhe os pensamentos. Ergueu a mão para bater na porta, mas a voz de Ilyria lhe deteve.

-Mú, já terminei o café pode entrar, estou com a mascara; Ilyria falou, sentindo uma presença próxima a porta, que julgara ser o aspirante.

-Ilyria, não é o Mú; Shion falou, engolindo em seco, temendo uma negativa que não veio.

-Mestre Shion; a amazona falou meio hesitante com o coração em disparada. –P-po-de e-entrar; ela falou com a voz tremula.

Shion entrou no quarto meio hesitante, não queria admitir que Dohko estava certo quanto ao que sentia pela aprendiz, já não podia mais negar, mas admitir isso... Era outra historia.

-Mú me disse que você se machucou treinando, como esta? –ele perguntou, caminhando até a cama e parando nos pés.

-Melhor, eu disse pro Mú que já posso treinar, mas ele não me deixa levantar; Ilyria respondeu, já esperando a bronca, que não veio.

-Mú está certo, o importante é você se recuperar; Shion respondeu serio, caminhando até a janela que jazia aberta.

-Mas...; Ela foi cortada.

-Sua saúde é mais importante, tempo pra treinar você terá mais tarde; o mestre falou, voltando-se pra ela com um olhar enigmático, fazendo-a prender a respiração, surpresa.

Ilyria apenas assentiu, sem contestar mais. Ambos ficaram em silencio encarando-se. Daria qualquer coisa para ver a face que escondia-se por trás daquela mascara, mas ele sabia das regras melhor do que ninguém. E que aquilo seria completamente impossível de acontecer.

-Ahn! É melhor deitar, não fique muito tempo sentada na cama, pode lhe fazer mal; ele falou, parando em frente ao leito da jovem.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, deitando-se na cama, sentia o coração disparar, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ficou tensa ao vê-lo se abaixar e puxar as cobertas, levando as até a altura do pescoço cobrindo-a completamente.

-Você não teve febre, teve? – ele perguntou, deixando que seus dedos parassem no pescoço da jovem, causando um arrepio involuntário na mesma que tentava mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

-Não, logo após o acidente o Mú me deu um chá, acho que foi por isso; Ilyria respondeu, tentando não parecer tão tensa.

-Fico feliz que ele tenha cuidado bem de você; o mestre falou se levantando. – Vou ver o treinamento, se precisar me chame ou ao Mú; ele falou se afastando, mas parou ao sentir a jovem segurando-lhe o pulso.

-Me desculpe; ela falou com a voz triste.

-Pelo que? – o mestre perguntou, sem se virar. Sentindo a leve pressão no pulso.

-Sei o quanto é importante pra você, que conquistemos as armaduras; a jovem falou com ar triste. –Mas mestre, eu não sei se vou conseguir isso; ela falou, soltando-o, enquanto encolhia-se na cama.

-...; Shion respirou fundo, ouviu um soluço contido pela jovem, nunca pensara que ouvir isso lhe doeria tanto. A única coisa que desejava era não ter de vê-la sofrendo, mas não tinha poder sobre isso. –Confio em você Ilyria; ele falou, voltando-se para ela e sentando na beirada da cama.

Viu uma cascata de lagrimas cair por baixo da mascara, como tinha vontade de tira-la dali e poder ver qual a cor dos orbes da jovem que tanto lhe atraia.

–Sei que vai conseguir; ele falou, permitindo-se pela primeira vez demonstrar aquilo que sentia. Deixando que seus dedos corressem pelas melenas castanhas num carinho a muito desejado.

Como que despertando de um transe, o cavaleiro puxou rapidamente a mão, notando que a jovem dormira. Como era possível que ela adormecesse com um simples carinho? Mas por que raios, se atormentava tanto lembrando de regras e obrigações, quando simplesmente queria ser normal. Realmente, tais rasteiras do destino, são completamente difíceis de evitar. Ou se levanta ou cai.

Levantou-se da cama, desaparecendo no mesmo minuto, provavelmente indo atrás de Mú.

-"Que mundo é esse que vivemos onde ou nos escondemos através de mascaras ou as mascaras já fazem parte de nos?"; Ilyria pensou, abrindo os orbes, não encontrando mais o mestre sentado na beira da cama.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Shion chegou até o pé da montanha, encontrando o discípulo treinando golpes físicos contra uma arvore. Postura, agilidade, destreza, Mú seria um ótimo sucessor, não tinha do que reclamar; o ariano concluiu.

Sentou-se em uma pedra não muito distante observando o treinamento do aprendiz, porem seus pensamentos estavam longe, logo ambos partiriam para diferentes lugares, com destinos semelhantes, porem incertos.

Não temia por si, sabia o quão cruel uma guerra poderia ser, estava até que adequado a isso, mas temia pelos aprendizes, temia por ela acima de si mesmo. A paz estava para acabar, com Athena reencarnada as coisas ficavam mais difíceis a cada dia.

-Mestre; Mú chamou-o. Notando que o mestre não percebera a sua presença, ele caminhou, parando de frente a Shion. –Mestre, ta tudo bem? – o pupilo perguntou preocupado.

-Mú, preciso te contar uma coisa, senta ai; Shion falou apontando uma outra pedra que ele poderia sentar-se. Depois de Dohko o pupilo era o único que ele poderia falar sobre isso. Sabia que ele era capaz de conquistar a armadura por mérito próprio, não faria mal contar-lhe seu segredo.

-O que foi mestre? – Mú perguntou curioso.

-Me diga Mú, quando Athena não esta reencarnada, quem é que assume seu lugar coordenando os cavaleiros? –o mestre perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta, queria ouvir do pupilo.

-O Grande Mestre, um dos cavaleiros de ouro, destinado por Athena para ficar acima dos 88 cavaleiros e coordenar o santuário para manter a segurança e a paz geral; o garoto respondeu sabiamente.

-Certo; Shion murmurou. –Você lembra sobre aquela história que te contei sobre os deuses que reencarnam na terra pra lutar contra Athena e impedir que a terra fique em paz? –ele perguntou.

-Lembro mestre, o senhor disse sobre Posseidon, Hades e os Titãs; ele respondeu serio. –Mas porque me pergunta isso, mestre?

-Mú, quero que saiba algo sobre mim muito importante; Shion começou. –A mais de 243 anos atrás eu lutei ao lado de Athena e dos outros onze cavaleiros na maior batalha dos deuses que existiu na historia; ele falou vendo o jovem arregalar os olhos espantados.

-243 anos? – Mú perguntou descrente.

-Exatamente, eu e Dohko o cavaleiro de Libra enfrentamos Posseidon, a Titãnomaquia e por fim Hades; ele falou dando um suspiro, deixando que a face bem moldada demonstrasse todo o desgaste que anos de batalhas lhe causaram.

-Mas mestre, isso é impossível, se o senhor tivesse toda essa idade o senhor estaria morto ou velho demais; Mú argumentou, ainda incrédulo com a revelação.

-Mú, este é um dom que me foi dado por Athena, quando a batalha contra Hades acabou, somente eu e Dohko sobrevivemos, Athena precisava que nós continuássemos a proteger os selos; ele começou a explicar. –Em Rozan, Dohko protege a Fronteira Secreta, o lacre que Athena colocou nas 108 estrelas malignas de Hades, ou melhor, em seus cavaleiros espectros;

-Então é por isso que o Mestre Ancião esta lá, pra impedir que o lacre se rompa? – o jovem perguntou.

-Sim Mú; Shion respondeu num menear de cabeça. –E eu fiquei com o santuário, o dom que Athena me deu foi permanecer jovem, mantendo a aparência de quando tinha dezoito anos, que coincide com o final da batalha contra Hades;

-O que? – o pupilo perguntou mais espantando ainda. –O senhor é o Grande Mestre, mestre? –ele perguntou se levantando assustado.

-Exatamente, sou eu que coordeno o santuário e os 88 cavaleiros de Athena até que ela reencarne e esteja apta a assumir seu lugar de direito; ele completou.

-Mas Mestre, não entendo. Porque esta me contando isso? – o garoto perguntou, confuso.

-Mú, as habilidades de um cavaleiro que se torna o Grande Mestre, não se resumem apenas em elevar o cosmo e atingir o sétimo sentido. Essas habilidades vão muito alem disso, durante Eras uma técnica é passada de geração em geração, que é a leitura do destino; ele explicou.

-Como assim?

-Todo Grande Mestre consegue ler o futuro nas estrelas, tanto do futuro do universo como o seu próprio; ele respondeu. –E durante muito tempo estudei para isso e para ter certeza do que vou lhe falar agora.

-Acho que entendo; o garoto murmurou.

-Mú, quero que me prometa algo; Shion falou.

-O que?

-Quando eu lhe levar ao santuário, sei que você irá conquistar a armadura de Áries, confio a você esse tesouro e não lhe contaria quem sou se não tivesse certeza do que vai acontecer. Por isso quero que você tome muito cuidado, não confie em nenhum outro cavaleiro que não seja Dohko; ele falou.

-Mas mestre, como posso confiar em alguém que mal conheço e os outros cavaleiros?

-Mú entenda, que nem todos têm os mesmos conceitos de justiça que você, tenha em mente que quando precisar de um conselho, mesmo que em minha ausência poderá procurar Dohko a qualquer momento ele sempre vai saber o que fazer; ele explicou.

-Não se preocupe mestre;

-Tem mais; Shion falou dando um suspiro, agora que começara não poderia parar mais, em menos de duas semanas o levaria ao santuário, tinha que contar tudo. –Não importa o que lhe falem, somente tire conclusões, baseado naquilo que você acredita como certo e errado. O que eu quero dizer é, que siga seu coração acima de tudo, se você achar que deve confiar em alguém confie, porem sempre com um pé atrás, mas se duvidar ou algo simplesmente não lhe agradar em alguém, fique alerta, isso é o que chamamos de sexto sentido, ou aquilo que pessoas comuns chamam de intuição; ele concluiu.

-Entendo mestre; o pupilo falou. –Ahn! Desculpe perguntar mestre, mas o senhor também contou a Ilyria quem é? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Não; Shion respondeu sério. –Estou lhe contando isso por ser meu sucessor, espero que entenda isso, Mú! –ele falou dando a entender que ele não queria contestação sobre o assunto.

-Então vou me esforçar mais mestre, não vou decepciona-lo; o jovem falou animado, ganhando um estimulo a mais para lutar pela armadura, saber que herdaria a armadura do Grande Mestre lhe deixava mais animado, deixando de lado os recentes pensamentos que lhe atormentavam sobre o futuro. –Posso voltar a treinar mestre? –ele perguntou.

-Vá, mas não se exceda muito, não quero que se machuque; Shion falou, levantando-se. –Vou fazer o almoço, quando terminar eu lhe chamo; o mestre falou desaparecendo em seguida.

-"O meu mestre é o Grande Mestre, agora entendo porque o mestre sempre vai ao santuário resolver problemas"; ele pensou, voltando a se concentrar no treinamento.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mesmo que ainda sentisse um pouco de dor nas costas não agüentava mais ficar deitada naquela cama, precisava levantar. Com dificuldade, Ilyria conseguiu se levantar, pretendia ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de água, enquanto nem o mestre e o amigo estavam, assim não teria problemas com a mascara.

Apesar do tempo que passara, não mais se importava com o que acontecera há alguns dias atrás, prometera a Mú não se preocupar mais com isso e tocar a vida para frente, deixando aquele assunto somente entre eles.

Desceu as escadas com certa dificuldade, somente o movimento feito pelas costas ao descer os degraus arrancava lhe alguns gemidos de dor.

Encostou-se na mesa, bem em frente da pia, enquanto sorvia o liquido cristalino, deixou em cima da mesa a mascara, mal notara quando o mestre apareceu atrás dela.

-Ilyria, o que esta fazendo de pé? – Shion perguntou, mas só reparou o que acontecera quando ouviu o copo nas mãos da amazona partir-se entre os delicados dedos.

Mesmo estando as costas dela e não poder ver-lhe a face sabia que ela estava sem a mascara, alias, a mesma jazia em cima da mesa. Precisava controlar-se quanto à vontade de vê-la de forma tão frágil.

-Mestre, eu...; Ela começou, num tom desesperado e completamente paralisada.

-Espera, vou virar de costas e você coloca a mascara; ele falou sentindo em si a aflição da jovem, virando-se e procurando não olhar nem em um milésimo de segundo o rosto da jovem antes de ser coberto pela mascara.

-Pronto; Ilyria falou encaixando a peça completamente na face, mas viu as paredes girarem a sua frente, o sangue escorria de sua mão espalhando-se pelo chão, o susto fora grande demais, deixando-lhe com os nervos a flor da pele, o corpo ficou frio. Mal Shion teve tempo de virar-se e correr ampara-la com os braços, antes que ela fosse ao chão.

-Ilyria; Shion chamou preocupado, tendo a jovem desmaiada em seus braços. –Ilyria acorda; ele falou, sentindo a pulsação.

Suspendendo-a do chão, ele subiu correndo as escadas mal lembrando-se que poderia usar a telecinese para locomover-se até o cômodo de cima, levando a jovem até o quarto. Com delicadeza colocou-a lá, foi até seu próprio quarto, voltando rapidamente com uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

Retirou com cautela os cacos que ainda restavam ali, ele preparou o curativo, mas a jovem ainda suava frio.

-Ilyria; Shion chamou novamente ouvindo um baixo murmúrio, sentindo um alivio momentâneo por ela reagir, enquanto terminava o curativo na mão.

Mais alguns minutos e não ouvia mais nenhuma reação vinda dela, isso estava começando a lhe preocupar. Num ato inesperado, pegou a jovem novamente no colo acomodando-a protetoramente ali, deixou que uma das mãos pendesse para as costas dela, identificando rapidamente o local onde fora ferido com a queda, ao ouvindo um murmúrio de protesto.

Como um cavaleiro de ouro, conseguiu facilmente curar o ferimento, usando apenas o cosmo, o único problema agora era lutar contra a vontade de mantê-la junto a si por mais algum tempo, porem não podia, não era certo.

Ele tentava convencer-se, porém os pensamentos foram mandados para longe, ao sentir a jovem aninhar-se mais em seus braços, relaxando completamente.

-Mestre; ela murmurou, conseguindo abrir os olhos. Dando-se conta de onde estava, sentiu o coração disparar.

-Xiiiiii, não se mexa; ele sussurrou, com o olhar sereno.

-O que aconteceu? –Ilyria perguntou num sussurro, sem ao menos mover-se, mas o calor transmitido pelo corpo do cavaleiro junto ao seu, era um convite tentador aos mais atrevidos pensamentos.

-Você desmaiou, foi por causa do susto, mas logo você já estará bem; Shion falou mais calmo. –Não levante assim de novo, você fez um grande esforço pra descer até lá sem usar a telecinese, por isso esta fraca; ele falou deixando que uma de suas mãos corresse entre as melenas castanhas, ouvindo um baixo suspiro dela.

Um tanto quanto perturbado, ele colocou-a de volta na cama, sentiu um vento gelado atingir-lhe, era como se todo o calor que tivesse lhe fosse roubado, pelo simples fato de separar-se dela.

-Vou fazer o almoço, daqui a pouco eu volto para ver como esta; Shion falou, enquanto a cobria. –Não tente levantar de novo, me chame pra qualquer coisa; ele completou, sem esconder a preocupação.

-Mestre; Ilyria chamou, quando ele afastou-se parando antes de sair.

-O que foi? – Shion perguntou voltando-se pra ela, sentindo-se de certa forma frustrado por deparar-se com a mascara inexpressiva.

-Me desculpe por lhe dar tanto trabalho; a jovem falou triste. –E obrigada por cuidar de mim; ela completou, virando-se de costas e cobrindo-se mais ainda com as cobertas.

-Não é trabalho algum; ele respondeu quase num sussurro, porem ela ouviu, embora tenha se mantido em completo silencio.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**O Deus que Shion se referia, ou até mesmo que vez ou outra é mencionado na série original por Saori é o Caos, considerado a força superior que move o universo.**


	5. Áries e Lincys

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Áries e Lincys.**

**I – Teste Final...**

**Uma semana depois...**

-Tem certeza que esta mesmo bem? – Mú perguntou preocupado, vendo a jovem fazer aquecimento para iniciar o treinamento do dia.

-Não esquenta Mú, estou nova em folha, alem do mais tenho que treinar, não posso ficar parada enferrujando; Ilyria falou visivelmente animada.

-Mú; Shion chamou, caminhando para fora da casa e encontrando os dois aprendizes.

-Bom dia mestre; ambos responderam.

-Bom dia; Shion respondeu impassível, voltando-se para Ilyria. –Como esta se sentindo?

-Perfeitamente bem mestre; a jovem respondeu, sem conseguir evitar a apreensão toda vez que via o olhar demorado dele sobre si.

Era como se ele fosse o único capaz de enxergar por trás daquela mascara que usava, da mesma forma que ela era a única a ver quem realmente ele era, apenas uma pessoa comum, que por ironia do destino nasceu numa época em que o mundo esta para entrar numa fase infernal. Apenas alguém como ela que apenas desejava esquecer as regras e poder amar e ser amado com a mesma intensidade.

-Está certo! Vá treinar na cachoeira, Mú venha comigo; ele falou caminhando para o lado oposto.

-Boa sorte, Mú; Ilyria desejou, como se já previsse que ele passaria pelo teste final ainda aquela manhã.

Com apenas um menear de cabeça ele correu para alcançar o mestre, não faltava uma semana pra irem para o santuário e a disputa pela armadura iria começar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Novamente mestre e discípulo encontravam-se frente a frente ao pé da montanha, mas agora não seria apenas um treino, o que fazia a tensão entre eles aumentar cada vez mais.

-Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não é Mú? –Shion perguntou serio.

-...; Ele apenas assentiu, colocando-se em posição de ataque.

-Esse é o ultimo teste que fará antes de ir ao santuário, não admitirei erros ou fraquezas, agora não sou mais seu mestre e sim seu adversário, me enfrente como um cavaleiro de ouro de honra diante de um desafio; o Grande Mestre falou sério.

-Estou pronto; o aprendiz falou.

Ambos adquiriram uma postura de espera, aquela não seria uma luta em que somente os aspectos físicos seriam julgados, o cavaleiro de Áries era conhecido por sua passividade, porem o que muitos desconhecem era o lobo na pele de cordeiro que encontrava-se dentro dele.

A alma de um guerreiro sagaz disposto a tudo para concluir seu intento, possuidor de um cosmo que até mesmo as estrelas já previam que superaria o dos deuses.

Socos, chutes, voadoras... Somente golpes físicos, o Grande Mestre começou a elevar seu cosmo, um soco desferido por si, rompendo as barreiras do som, cortando o ar. Teria pulverizado o pupilo se misteriosamente uma parede transparente não houvesse surgido ali.

-**PAREDE DE CRISTAL**; Mú gritou, vendo o golpe ser repelido e voltar com a mesma intensidade contra o mestre, que apesar de segurar a explosão de cosmo com as mãos o impacto fê-lo ser lançado de encontro a uma arvore.

O aspirante permaneceu impassível e porque não dizer frio. Apesar da idéia de ferir o próprio mestre lhe matasse por dentro, não podia decepciona-lo, Shion contava demais com ele para que recuasse agora.

-Interessante; Shion murmurou, retornando a postura inicial.

O cosmo do aspirante começou a elevar-se, um brilho dourado o envolveu. Indicando a ascensão de sua força total.

-**REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR** o aspirante gritou, usando todo o cosmo num tiro no escuro, era tudo ou nada, ou estava preparado para ser um cavaleiro ou todo o tempo de treinamento seria jogado no lixo.

-**PAREDE DE CRISTAL**Shion gritou, defendendo-se parcialmente do ataque, porem de maneira inesperada, ela quebrou-se lançando-o LONGE, a força do impacto das costas do mestre contra arvore foi tão grande que o tronco se estilhaçou.

Shion olhava incrédulo, via um brilho confuso nos orbes do pupilo, ele perdera a calma de alguma forma, mas como seria possível que ele ainda mantivesse o ar impassível, mesmo sendo visível à confusão, o que ele estaria pensando?

Bem, isso não era importante agora. O que importa é que misteriosamente o pupilo ultrapassara o sétimo sentido usando a técnica máxima, que até mesmo ele usava raramente.

-Mú; Shion falou surgindo na frente do pupilo. –Você passou; ele completou, colocando a mão sobre ombro dele.

-Obrigado mestre; ele falou sorrindo.

-Você mereceu; Shion falou com um olhar sereno, mas não reprimiu uma careta de dor quando sentiu as costas estalarem. – Agora sim acredito que estou velho; ele brincou, fazendo o pupilo rir.

-O que eu tenho que fazer agora mestre? – Mú perguntou.

-Vá pra casa, hoje é sua vez de fazer o almoço, daqui a pouco eu vou; Shion falou. –Vou ver o que Ilyria esta treinando, na verdade vou mais me certificar de que ela não esta matando o treino; Shion completou com ar indignado.

-Ta certo, mestre; Mú falou abafando um riso, não seria nem a primeira nem a ultima vez que ele veria o mestre e a amiga trocando farpas entre si, logo ele desapareceu em direção a casa.

Shion ficou olhando como se fosse para o nada, não compreendia o que acontecera com o pupilo para o cosmo ter simplesmente explodido, ele chegaria ao oitavo sentido se permanecesse daquele jeito por mais alguns minutos.

Agora não tinha mais duvidas de que ele estava pronto. O golpe **Revolução** **Estelar** era uma das técnicas mais secretas e que requeriam um grande esforço físico e mental para sua aplicação, da mesma forma que a **Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas **que usou apenas uma vez na vida e que por sinal mal se lembrava em quem, mas a questão era, agora poderia ficar mais tranqüilo, pois confiaria a um cavaleiro de grande valor a proteção do santuário, de Athena e do primeiro templo. Mú seria um ótimo cavaleiro.

-Apanhou muito do Mú, mestre? – a voz divertida de Ilyria, soou atrás dele, fazendo-o despertar. Como não a sentira? -ele se perguntou.

-Ilyria, deveria estar treinando; Shion falou com ar de repreensão, porem não podia negar que estava feliz com a presença dela ali.

-Pausa para o almoço; a jovem respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas me fala, apanhou muito do Mú? –ela insistiu em saber.

-Você adoraria isso, não? –ele perguntou com os braços cruzados, arqueando uma sobrancelha, porem num piscar de olhos a jovem desaparecera da sua frente.

-Engano seu; a voz da jovem soou num sussurro, bem próximo a seu ouvido, causando-lhe um leve tremor.

-O que pretende, Ilyria? –Shion perguntou com a voz enrouquecida, sem conseguir evitar demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Repreendendo-se mentalmente por isso.

-Vim apenas saber como foi o teste; ela continuou, deixando que as longas unhas, quase do mesmo comprimento que as do verdadeiro Lince, aranhassem a pele das costas dele por cima da camisa, causando-lhe um arrepio. –Mas ao contrario do que pensa, não pretendo esconder através de mascaras invisíveis àquilo que sinto; ela continuou, ignorando o efeito que causava.

Uma leve brisa esvoaçava os cabelos de ambos, fazendo com que vez ou outra um ou outro fio se cruzassem entre si, um silencio mortal tomou conta do ambiente, apenas à respiração descompassada e ansiosa de ambos era ouvida facilmente ouvida.

-Ao contrario daquilo que pensa, me preocupo com você; Ilyria completou com a voz controlada, afastando-se do cavaleiro.

-Ilyria, eu...; Shion começou, voltando-se para trás, mas não encontrou mais a jovem ali, para onde ela fora? Ele se perguntou, mas procurou afastar os pensamentos. As coisas já estavam lhe fugindo demais ao controle para correr o risco de perder o controle sobre si próprio, agora tinha mais coisas para preocupar-se.

**II – As Garras do Lince.**

Ilyria voltara rapidamente pra casa, se tinha algo que no momento ela menos queria era ficar dando explicações sobre aquilo que sentia, ainda mais a **ele**. Ao chegar em casa já encontrara Mú preparando o almoço.

-Ilyria; o chamado veio da cozinha.

-Oi; ela disse com a voz serena, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se. –Então, como foi o teste? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Deu tudo certo, o mestre disse que eu passei; o cavaleiro respondeu com um sorriso alegre, ainda mais ao lembrar-se do fato de não ter decepcionado o mestre, que acima de tudo era o Grande Mestre.

Não conseguiu evitar um olhar melancólico ao dar-se conta de que não poderia compartilhar a noticia com a jovem, não enquanto ela não fizesse o teste, que obviamente o mestre lhe contaria tudo.

-Algum problema Mú? Você ficou sério de repente; Ilyria comentou.

-Não, estava só pensando quando é que você vai fazer o teste; ele comentou, mas antes que ela pudesse responder a voz de Shion soou atrás dela.

-Depois do almoço; Shion falou serio, juntando-se a eles.

-O que? – a jovem perguntou assustada.

-Não entendi, mestre; Mú falou, voltando-se confuso.

-Isso mesmo o que ouviram, Ilyria você fará o teste final após o almoço, por isso se quiser, comece a se preparar; Shion respondeu casualmente, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Mas mestre, não acha que é muito cedo? – Mú perguntou preocupado.

-Ilyria tem o mesmo tempo de treinamento que você, então creio que esteja tão apta quanto você para provar a mim que merece concorrer a armadura; o mestre, voltando-se para a jovem com um olhar enigmático.

-Como quiser, mestre; Ilyria respondeu seca, levantado-se. –Com licença;

Shion e Mú permaneceram em silencio, vendo-a se afastar. Ambos sabiam que a partida não tardaria, só tinham mais uma semana em Jamiel antes de seguirem outros caminhos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Preparada? – Shion perguntou observando a amazona colocar-se em posição de ataque.

Ambos estavam sobre duas pedras dentro do lago da cachoeira. Com uma distancia de três metros um do outro.

-Pode apostar que sim; Ilyria respondeu confiante. Não iria cair tão fácil quanto ele pensava, tinha vários motivos para dar uma bela lição no mestre e extravasar tudo aquilo que ficou guardando pra si durante todo o tempo ali.

-Vamos começar; Shion falou.

Ambos elevaram o cosmo, saltando entre as pedras próximas, Shion aproximou-se com rapidez para acerta-la com um golpe, mas não contou que ela desaparecesse. Sem perder o equilíbrio, o ariano parou em cima da pedra. Onde estava a amazona? Ele se perguntou olhando para todos os lados, simplesmente não conseguia encontra-la.

-Me procurando, mestre? –Ilyria perguntou, surgindo na outra pedra, onde ele estava inicialmente. –Creio que desse jeito não vai conseguir me acertar; ela completou com ar debochado.

-Não tenha tanta certeza; ele respondeu com um sorriso sádico, quando uma infinidade de pedras levantou-se da superfície da água, sendo lançadas diretamente na jovem.

Ilyria desviou-se de cada uma com extrema agilidade, quando começou a elevar seu cosmo, não tinha muito tempo pra continuar com aquilo, precisava ser rapida.

-**GARRAS DO LINCE;** ela gritou, causando uma grande explosão, fazendo com que fachos de luz atingissem as pedras transformando-as em pó, com suavidade pousou na grama.

-**EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR**; Shion gritou, lançando seu golpe contra ela. Mesmo desviando usando a telecinese, Ilyria acabou por chocar-se contra uma arvore. –Levante-se, ainda nem começamos; ele rebateu.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Ilyria se levantou. Observava com grande atenção, esperando a próxima movimentação do mestre. Agora mais do que tudo não podia perder a concentração.

-Vai desistir? – Shion perguntou surgindo atrás dela.

-Nunca; Ilyria respondeu prontamente, virando-se com tudo e acertando-lhe um soco no queixo.

-Hei! – o mestre reclamou por ser pego de surpresa enquanto batia com tudo as costas de encontro a arvore, mas ao levantar-se a amazona sumira. –"Uhn! Pelo visto vamos começar a brincar de gato e rato, então"; ele pensou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

No topo da cachoeira Ilyria observava o mestre se levantar, acendeu seu cosmo, chamando-lhe a atenção. Dois passos pra trás, Ilyria deu um impulso, lançando-se do alto da cachoeira.

-Ilyria; Shion falou preocupado, vendo a queda da jovem, não sabia o que passava pela cabeça dela, mas precisava alcança-la. Com um impulso conseguiu quase aproximar-se de Ilyria, mas ela simplesmente desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

-**EXTINÇÃO FINAL**; o grito de Ilyria soou vindo do meio do lago abaixo de si, uma onda de água subiu ao céu, junto com uma grande explosão de cosmo.

Shion não teve tempo de desviar sendo atingido pela explosão, caindo dentro do lado em seguida.

Ilyria pousou no chão com leveza, porem acabou por cair de joelhos. Usara todo seu cosmo nesse ultimo golpe. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não encontrava o cavaleiro, ate sentir o cosmo do mestre vindo do lago.

Assustada com a possibilidade de tê-lo ferido mais do que pretendia, Ilyria lançou-se de encontro ao fundo do lago, encontrando o mestre estranhamente desacordado, não pensara que o golpe que usara causaria tudo aquilo.

Com dificuldade e com extremo desgaste, ela nadou até ele, conseguindo-o puxar em seguida para fora da água.

Ele estava desacordado, ela pode constatar ao coloca-lo de costas no chão.

-Mestre; Ilyria chamou preocupada, não ouvindo resposta. –"Seja o que Zeus quiser e que ele não abra os olhos por nada"; ela pensou aflita.

Sem outra alternativa, amazona retirou a mascara. Era o único meio, mesmo que fosse o mais arriscado. Com as mãos tremulas deixou os lábios do cavaleiro entreabertos, enquanto juntava as duas mãos sobre o peito do ariano fazendo pressão. Não houve resposta. Levou seus lábios até o dele, enquanto tapava-lhe o nariz, mandou ar pela boca.

Afastou-se, mas nada aconteceu. Novamente a mesma pressão. Até que antes de novamente levar seus lábios até o dele, viu-o tossir e virar-se pro lado. Essa foi à deixa pra Ilyria colocar novamente a mascara.

-Ilyria; Shion chamou, com os orbes serrados, tentando se levantar.

-Mestre, é melhor ficar assim um pouco; ela falou, tentando impedi-lo de se levantar.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupe; ele falou sentando-se, mas parou ao ver a jovem com os cabelos pingando. –O que aconteceu?

-Eu é que pergunto? – a jovem respondeu com indignação. –Estávamos lutando e no meio do golpe final você apaga; ela falou cutucando o ombro dele com o dedo indicador.

-Eu apaguei; Shion murmurou, lembrando-se da explosão de energia que vira e que por sinal não teve tempo de desviar. –Isso me lembra algo; ele falou voltando-se com um olhar entrecortado pra jovem.

-E o que seria? –ela perguntou, engolindo em seco. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, pressentindo isso, Ilyria tentou afastar-se, mas a mão do mestre, lhe segurou pelo braço, impedindo qualquer movimentação.

-Desde quando você esta reprimindo seu cosmo para que eu não percebesse? –ele perguntou serio, fitando a amazona, era como se ele pudesse ver por trás da mascara. Ilyria pensou aflita.

-Eu...; Ilyria simplesmente não sabia o que responder, afinal, a muito já desenvolvera seu cosmo e o controlava com perfeição, mas sempre quando matava um treino ou outro, o mestre encarava isso como rebeldia, mas não compreendia que ela simplesmente não precisava disso para conquistar a armadura.

-Me responda; Shion falou alterando a voz, aumentando a pressão no pulso dela.

-Há um ano e meio; ela respondeu com a voz tremula, sentindo-se acuada pelo olhar do cavaleiro.

-Um ano e meio, dentre três anos de treinamento; o cavaleiro murmurou para si mesmo. –O que pretendia me escondendo isso, Ilyria? –ele perguntou voltando-se pra ela com um olhar magoado.

Durante todo esse tempo passou temendo que ela não conseguisse atingir as expectativas de se tornar oficialmente uma amazona e o pior que acabasse por morrer no processo e ela lhe ocultando o fato de ser tão poderosa quanto um cavaleiro de ouro como ele.

-**ME SOLTA**; Ilyria gritou aflita, puxando com força o braço e afastando-se dele. –Você não entenderia; ela completou com a voz chorosa, procurando o apoio de uma arvore para encostar-se, antes que caísse no chão pela fraqueza.

-Se você me falar, quem sabe eu entenda; ele falou aproximando-se com cautela, mas viu-a ficar acuada. Ela estava com medo dele; o cavaleiro concluiu assustado com a própria reação que causara.

-Não, você não pode entender; Ilyria respondeu, encolhendo-se mais enquanto abraçava as próprias pernas. –Você simplesmente não quer entender aquilo que esta embaixo do seu nariz; ela completou ferina, porem o tom de voz era triste.

-Ilyria, eu...; Shion começou, nunca pensara ouvir isso dela, com um suspiro derrotado, ele sentou-se ao lado da jovem, deixando que sua cabeça encontrasse o apoio do tronco da arvore. –Me desculpe; ele falou por fim.

-Pelo que? – a jovem perguntou, sem voltar-se pra ele.

-Por tê-la tratado daquela forma; ele completou.

-Não há porque se desculpar; ela respondeu seca, mas sentiu o corpo todo ficar tenso, quando o cavaleiro puxou-a para sentar-se em seu colo, mantendo-a aninhada entre seus braços, com a cabeça repousada em seu peito.

-Fiquei preocupado; Shion falou com a voz branda, deixando sua mão pousar carinhosamente sobre a cabeça dela, enquanto o outro braço enlaçava-a pela cintura. –Não deveria ter me escondido isso Ilyria, mas eu também não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com você; ele completou.

-Eu não queria deixar Jamiel; a jovem respondeu com a voz fraca. –Você disse que quando atingíssemos as expectativas teríamos que ir, mas eu não queria; Ilyria falou, pelo tom de voz era possível saber que ela chorava.

-Nós temos regras a seguir, mas eu nunca lhe mandaria embora; Shion falou, enquanto deixava seus dedos correrem pelos cabelos cacheados. –Mas me diga, que golpe foi aquele? –ele perguntou curioso tentando tirar a tensão existente entre eles, sentiu-a aconchegar-se mais em seus braços, mas não se afastou, não queria mais que ela ficasse longe de si, por mais que infringisse todas as regras do santuário para isso.

-Digamos que foi algo que andei treinando, enquanto você pensava que eu estava à toa por ai; Ilyria respondeu com calma.

-Já era de se esperar; Shion murmurou balançando a cabeça, com um meio sorriso.

Tinha certeza de quão incerta era sua vida, mas no fim sempre valia a pena por poder desfrutar de tais momentos, esquecendo por alguns segundos quem realmente era.

–Ilyria; Shion chamou, num sussurro, ouvindo um leve ressoar da jovem que adormecera. –"Ela dormiu"; ele concluiu.

Levantando-se com a jovem no colo, retornando pra casa. Era difícil acreditar, mas no fim sempre valia a pena; ele concluiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que aconteceu mestre? –Mú perguntou preocupado, ao ver a amazona nos braços do mestre aparentemente inconsciente.

-Não se preocupe, Ilyria apenas esta sem energia e precisa dormir; o cavaleiro respondeu com a voz baixa, para não acorda-la.

-Ta certo, bom já vou dormir; o pupilo falou desaparecendo.

-Boa noite; Shion respondeu, enquanto subia as escadas, levando a jovem para o quarto.

Colocou-a com cuidado na cama, não pode deixar de repreender-se ao ver a marca roxa no pulso da jovem, aonde a segurara. Deixou que seu cosmo fluísse e curasse o local.

-Boa noite; ele falou num sussurro, enquanto abaixava-se para cobrir a jovem, saindo em seguida do quarto.

Antes de sair completamente, ainda lançou um ultimo olhar para dentro. Fechando a porta em seguida. Shion caminhou até o próprio quarto, mal fechando a porta, jogou-se na cama com um suspiro cansado.

-"Não entendo"; Shion pensou. –"Porque as coisas não poderiam ser simples, esperar a próxima guerra, treinar aprendizes, lutar e por fim morrer?"; ele se perguntou. –"Apesar de ser deprimente normalmente é assim, mas porque justamente comigo tem que ser diferente, gostaria tanto de tê-la conhecido em outra época"; o cavaleiro concluiu.

Remexeu-se na cama, tentando acomodar-se e esperar que o sono viesse e que não lhe trouxesse novamente sonhos com ela. Até que inconscientemente levou os dedos ate os lábios, lembrando-se do que acontecera.

–"Não é possível que..."; ele não completou o pensamento, levantando-se rápido da cama. Precisava caminhar, se ficasse ali dentro sufocando mais, não conseguira dormir mesmo.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas: **é um golpe supremo usado somente pelos Grandes Mestres. Esse foi o golpe usado por Saga contra Shura em Episodio G 3, quando o capricorniano contestou o Grande Mestre sobre o fato de não acreditar que Aioros fosse um traidor que tentou seqüestrar Athena e que por conseqüência, Aiolia também não o seria, para evitar que outros cavaleiros seguissem esse exemplo e o contestassem por isso. Saga usou esse golpe, manipulando os pensamentos de Shura para que ele acreditasse que a única verdade era à vontade do Grande Mestre.


	6. Sentimentos

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Sentimentos.**

**I – Uma Noite de Amor Proibido.**

Remexeu-se na cama mais uma vez, acordara pouco depois que o ariano lhe deixara ali e agora não conseguia mais dormir. Ainda lembrava-se com exatidão do que acontecera durante à tarde quando fizera o teste.

A reação inesperada esboçada por ele, lhe deixara sem ação. Como poderia simplesmente dizer a ele que não revelou antes seu potencial por medo... Sim, aquele patético sentimento que a fez ponderar se não seria mandada, sabe-se lá pra onde, porque o treinamento se completara antes do tempo.

Como era difícil simplesmente explicar todos os motivos para a forma que vinha agindo, mesmo que em seu intimo, já tivesse a certeza de que ele sempre soube, mas entre saber e ter certeza era um passo relativamente grande e perigoso a se dar.

Desistindo completamente de dormir, Ilyria resolveu dar uma volta, não usaria as escadas que com certeza rangeriam com seus passos, dessa vez apelou para a telecinese, desaparecendo rapidamente dali.

Mal saira para fora da casa, sentiu um vento gelado chocar-se contra o corpo lhe dando arrepios. Não pensara que a temperatura lá dentro fosse tão distinta quanto fora, por isso permanecera apenas com uma blusa de alças finas e uma fina calça de malha, os pés descalços tocavam o chão levemente úmido pelo sereno da noite, mas ela não parecia se importar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As estrelas brilhavam mais intensas está noite, como que para compensar a ausência da lua, que tímida escondia-se dos olhos mortais, porem seus pensamentos nublados, impediam que visse qualquer beleza que não fosse a dela. Que lhe intrigava e atraia ao mesmo tempo em que seus princípios gritavam para que recuasse.

Caminhou com calma até chegar a beira do lago, com o olhar vago via a água da cachoeira chocar-se contra a superfície fazendo algumas gotas cristalinas respingarem na grama, mas seus pensamentos foram rapidamente cortados com a chegada de alguém.

-Sem sono, mestre? – a voz de Ilyria soou a três paços atrás dele.

-Talvez; ele respondeu, sem se virar.

Um momento de silencio caiu sobre eles, sentia com extrema precisão o olhar da jovem a suas costas, mesmo ocultos pela mascara era como se queimasse ao fixarem-se por muito tempo em um mesmo ponto.

-O que acontece depois que conquistarmos a armadura? – Ilyria perguntou, quebrando aquele silencio que começava a incomodar.

-Você se torna oficialmente um defensor de Athena; Shion respondeu, calmamente.

-Sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? – ela perguntou com um tom irônico na voz, fazendo-o finalmente voltar-se pra ela.

-O que é?

-O quão patético você se tornou a ponto de usar leis para fingir não ter sentimentos; a jovem completou ferina, vendo o choque nos orbes do cavaleiro.

-Ilyria; Shion falou em tom de aviso.

-Não, me desculpe. Isso realmente não é o mais engraçado; Ilyria falou com sarcasmo. –E sim digno de pena, mas o que quero dizer é, todos os **'Santos Guerreiros'** são como você, programados como maquinas para guerrear e não ter sentimentos? –ela alfinetou.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito; Shion rebateu com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-É ai que você se engana; ela falou surgindo atrás dele, antes dele virar-se ela voltou ao lugar inicial. –Você se engana, porque isso também diz respeito a mim;

Já era tarde para tentar ignorar aquilo que ambos sentiam e durante muito tempo esconderam.

-Você é minha aprendiz; Shion falou, como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo que não estava tentado a mandar isso as favas.

-E você é meu mestre; Ilyria respondeu com uma voz sedutora e provocante, testando-lhe o autocontrole.

-Ilyria; Shion falou num tom de falsa repreensão, era completamente impossível manter a ordem dos pensamentos daquele jeito.

-Por quanto tempo mais vai ficar se enganando e tentando ignorar o que sente por mim? – ela quase gritou, respirando fundo. Precisava se acalmar. –Não sabe o quanto isso só nos machuca?

-Eu...; Ele murmurou hesitante, passando a mão nervosamente pela franja.

Ilyria tentava manter-se impassível próxima a saída do bosque, desviando vez ou outra seu olhar para a queda das águas. Shion fitou-a demoradamente, um suspiro cansado saiu de seus lábios. Perdera a guerra, fora derrotado pelos desejos de seu próprio coração. Não tinha como fingir ou negar, mas também não queria mais lutar contra isso.

Caminhando até ela, não escondia mais o brilho intenso do olhar, um olhar felino... Hipnotizante.

-O que foi? – Ilyria perguntou, assustada com a repentina aparição do cavaleiro a sua frente.

-Não pretendo negar meus sentimentos por você. Muito menos reprimi-los através de mascaras invisíveis; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

Ilyria recuou surpresa com a mudança que provocara, mas encontrou uma arvore atrás de si, impedindo-a de continuar.

-Interessante, agora é você que foge de mim; Shion comentou com um sorriso sedutor, colocando as duas mãos sobre o tronco da arvore bem próximo ao rosto dela, impedindo qualquer movimentação.

-Não estou fugindo; Ilyria respondeu hesitante, sentindo a voz tremer.

-Ilyria. Ilyria; Shion começou. –Nunca amei alguém o tanto que lhe amo; ele falou serio, deixando que uma das mãos deslizasse com suavidade pelo braço da jovem, enquanto a outra permanecia apoiada na arvore.

-Shion, eu...; Ilyria começou, porem ele a interrompeu.

-Jamais faria algo para lhe magoar; ele falou com um olhar carinhoso, pensando ser esta a duvida que a impedia de continuar. Segurou uma das mãos da jovem, levando-a até os lábios e ali depositando um beijo suave.

-Porque as coisas têm de ser tão difíceis? – a amazona perguntou com um tom sofrido na voz.

-Como? – Shion murmurou, estranhando a repentina mudança.

-Você disse que eu não poderia tirar a mascara, Shion não quero ter de mata-lo; ela falou aflita, tocando com a mão livre a face do cavaleiro, que apenas fechou os olhos dando um suspiro.

-Existe uma outra parte sobre o dogma da mascara; ele falou abrindo os orbes com um brilho mais intenso.

-E qual é? – Ilyria perguntou num fio de esperança, prendendo a respiração surpresa, ao senti-lo enlaça-la pela cintura, colando seus corpos de encontro a arvore.

-Ama-lo; o cavaleiro respondeu, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Voltou-se para ela com um olhar calmo, porem de maneira inesperada retirou-lhe a mascara.

-S-shi-on; a jovem falou pausadamente, vendo o olhar fascinado do cavaleiro sobre si, aonde mesmo já vira esse olhar? De imediato não se lembrava.

Um leve rubor atingiu-lhe ao sentir o toque carinhoso do cavaleiro sob a face liberta da mascara, os longos dedos corriam com suavidade, como se gravassem cada detalhe de um tesouro recém descoberto.

Os dedos demoraram-se no canto dos lábios macios e rosados, tão convidativos; ele concluiu, selando-os com os seus de maneira apaixonada, procurando demonstrar com o mais singelo suspiro tudo que sentia, não mais reprimiria-se.

Um gemido emitido pela jovem chegou a seus ouvidos como uma doce melodia, fazendo-o estreitar mais os braços em sua cintura.

O ar começava a ficar rarefeito e a temperatura a aumentar gradativamente, ou seriam seus corpos que urgentes pediam por mais um do outro? Deixando de lado os lábios, com seus beijos ele descia até a curva do pescoço, sentindo a respiração quente e ansiosa da jovem, chocar-se contra a pele desnuda do pescoço, fazendo-o por um momento ponderar.

-Quer que eu pare? – Shion perguntou, voltando o olhar para o par de orbes verdes nublados pelo desejo crescente, viu-a balançar a cabeça numa tímida negativa. –Eu te amo; ele sussurrou, voltando suas atenções para os beijos depositados com tanto ardor sobre o pescoço da jovem, satisfeito ao ouvi-la suspirar.

De maneira suave os dedos da amazona deslizaram pelas madeixas esverdeadas, descendo até a nuca e num gesto inesperado, puxando-o mais pra si e aprofundando o beijo tendo como único apoio a arvore atrás de si.

-Também te amo; Ilyria falou num sorrir entre lábios, sentindo uma das mãos do cavaleiro percorrer-lhe as costas, subindo até os ombros e com calma começar a afastar-lhe as alças da blusa.

O ultimo gesto de resistência dela foi silenciado por um olhar penetrante que anestesiou as forças, a vontade própria e a insegurança.

Confusa e inebriada por seus carinhos, não ofereceu resistência, quando viu-se suspensa do chão pelos fortes braços do cavaleiro que com suavidade colocou-a sobre o chão de grama fofa, deixando que as melenas castanhas ficassem completamente espalhadas. Curvado sobre seu corpo, parecia falar-lhe por meio de caricias.

Provocante, sua boca na curva dos seios, fazendo-a arquejar de prazer. Apoiou-se sobre os braços fitando-a cheio de desejo.

Não lutava mais, flutuava em meio a um paraíso de novas sensações que terminavam entre os braços do cavaleiro. Podia falar, mas não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, selou seus lábios com os dele para não protestar, podia sentir as hábeis mãos do cavaleiro, retirar-lhe as peças mais intimas, mas nada fez para impedir.

Tocando seu rosto de forma delicada, recebeu um beijo suave na palma da mão que a fez suspirar. Sorriu, deixando que seus dedos deslizassem por entre os fios dos cabelos dele que lhe roçavam a pele causando arrepios.

Num gesto atrevido, os lábios tocavam e beijavam o peito nu, exigindo as mesmas atenções a ela dispensada, ainda não satisfeita ao ouvir os gemidos e suspiros contidos continuou.

As mãos deslizavam sobre os quadris, as unhas suavemente correndo sobre a pele fina das coxas, detendo-se nas costas. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu ambos os corpos causando-lhes um tremor premeditado.

Palavras desconexas e sem sentido eram pronunciadas entre sussurros e gemidos, enquanto os corpos uniam-se em perfeita sincronia. As roupas largadas pela grama jaziam completamente esquecidas.

O cavaleiro murmurou algo incompreensível, deixando os dedos percorressem com vagar os seios firmes, sem resistência, encontrando nos orbes nublados da jovem a total entrega, como facilmente seria encontrada nos seus, enquanto os corpos uniam-se como um único.

Um beijo ardente selou seus lábios ao chegarem juntos ao ápice do prazer, que entre carinhos e afagos fora proporcionado. De súbito um leve tremor correu os corpos, fazendo-os clamarem um pelo outro. Banhados de suor e ofegantes, os carinhos ficaram mais lentos, como movidos por um leve torpor e aos poucos voltassem à consciência.

Shion deixou-se cair de costas na grama já úmida de orvalho fazendo os cabelos grudarem na pele molhada, puxou-a para junto de si, sentindo-a aninhar-se entre seus braços que passavam por sua cintura possessivamente.

Um suspiro relaxado de ambos indicava a completa satisfação, deixando-os se entregarem ao tão merecido sono, embalados carinhosamente pelos braços do deus do sono.

**II – Descobertas.**

Aos poucos sentiu o sol invadindo o quarto pela janela, não pode evitar que um doce sorriso brotasse de seus lábios ao lembrar-se de tudo que aconteceu, abriu com calma os olhos observando o ambiente a sua volta, quando se deu conta de que não estava em seu quarto.

Uma fina manta cobria seu corpo, quando olhou para os lados não encontrou aquele que procurava. Ilyria levantou em um pulo, não conseguia entender. Onde ele estaria? Ela se perguntou, enquanto caminhava até uma cadeira próxima à cama pegando suas roupas e as vestindo rapidamente.

Ilyria caminhou até a porta, ao encostar o ouvido sobre a mesma não ouviu sinal de movimentação, provavelmente Mú ainda não houvesse acordado, era cedo de mais, voltou-se para a janela, podendo avistar lá embaixo quem tanto procurava.

-O que ele esta fazendo ali? –ela se perguntou ao ver Shion indo em direção a cachoeira.

Procurando ocultar seu cosmo, Ilyria usou a telecinese para sair fora da casa sem chamar atenção, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que ele.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava com ela ali, aninhada em seus braços dormindo tranqüilamente, Shion moveu-se para o lado da cama, sentindo-a aninhar-se mais ainda em seus braços e suspirar. Durante o resto da noite passou velando seu sono.

_**-Irmão;** _a voz de Ares ecoou em sua mente, chamando-lhe a atenção.

**-_Ares_;** Shion respondeu, sentindo uma grande inquietação.

**_-Precisamos conversar, é urgente; _**a voz do cavaleiro soou com certa pressa.

_**-Aonde você esta?** –_Shion perguntou, levantando-se da cama devagar para não acorda-la.

**_-Estou em Jamiel, precisamente na cachoeira próximo a sua casa, venha rápido;_** ele falou, deixando transparecer um certo nervosismo.

Shion mirou mais uma vez a jovem dormindo com tranqüilidade em sua cama, voltou até ela cobrindo-lhe parcialmente o corpo com uma manta e depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios, quando amanhecesse provavelmente a temperatura cairia com a chegada do outono e não queria que ela se resfriasse.

Rapidamente vestiu-se, caminhou até a porta abrindo uma pequena fresta para certificar-se de que o pupilo não havia acordado ainda. Preferiu não usar a telecinese e sim as escadas, chamaria bem menos a atenção.

Já estava na entrada da floresta quando teve a impressão de que estava sendo seguido, balançou a cabeça para os lados, procurando evitar os pensamentos possivelmente paranóicos, afinal, quem o seguiria se Ilyria e Mú ainda estavam dormindo?

Não demorou muito para chegar até a cachoeira e encontrar andando de um lado para outro de maneira impaciente o irmão mais novo.

-Ares; Shion chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Shion; ele respondeu, voltando-se para o mesmo.

Shion pareceu preocupado, nunca vira o irmão daquela forma, parecia realmente preocupado e as profundas olheiras denotavam que não dormia por um bom tempo.

-O que aconteceu? –Shion perguntou cauteloso.

-Saga desapareceu; Ares respondeu, vendo as cores da face do irmão desaparecerem parcialmente.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo, ninguém sabe de seu paradeiro, ele sumiu. Sem sinal de cosmo ou alguém que possa tê-lo visto pelo santuário; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Como isso é possível? –Shion perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

-Não faço idéia, por isso vim lhe avisar; Ares falou se aproximando do mesmo. –Precisa voltar ao santuário o mais rápido possível com Mú e deixar que ele assuma a primeira casa, enquanto Aioros assume seu lugar como Grande Mestre, somente assim vamos conseguir reunir todos os cavaleiros e procurar por Saga; Ares completou.

Shion sentiu como se uma onda de problemas o estivesse abraçando, justamente agora que as coisas pareciam estar tão bem, foi quando lembrou-se de Ilyria, um mau pressentimento lhe alertou de que algo mais errado ainda estava para acontecer sem que pudesse evitar.

-Não se preocupe, amanhã mesmo partimos; Shion respondeu serio.

-Está certo, vou voltar para o santuário; Ares falou num menear de cabeça.

-Ares; Shion chamou, vendo o irmão voltar-se pra ele. –Se cuida;

-Você também; ele respondeu com um olhar compreensivo, como se mais uma vez lembrasse da triste realidade de que a vida de um cavaleiro era uma estrada incerta, onde hoje eles poderiam estar vivos, porem amanhã, nem mesmo os deuses sabiam.

Shion voltou as pressas para a casa, ao entrar encontrou o pupilo já preparando o café.

-Bom dia, Mestre; Mú cumprimento, com um sorriso gentil.

-Bom dia; Shion respondeu puxando uma cadeira para si. –E Ilyria?

-No quarto dela, passei lá para chamá-la e ela disse que já descia; ele respondeu.

Shion pareceu ainda mais preocupado, não podia mais esconder dela quem realmente era, mas a cada minuto que isso se aproximava sentia-se cada vez mais inquieto. Deveria ter resolvido isso antes que tudo acontecesse, não que estivesse arrependido, porem não desejava mentir pra ela.

-Bom dia; a voz de Ilyria tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

A jovem entrou na cozinha com uma postura no mínimo impertinente, já uma característica fixa do seu temperamento, mesmo por baixo da mascara, lançou um olhar entrecortado e de esguelha para o mestre que fê-lo engolir em seco. A jovem voltou-se depois com um olhar amistoso para o amigo que tentava preparar o café, porem sem muito sucesso.

-Quer ajuda, Mú? –Ilyria perguntou se aproximando da pia, ignorando o olhar que tinha sobre si.

-Não adianta, prefiro reviver uma armadura do que ter que fazer isso; ele respondeu emburrado.

-Deixa, eu que faço isso; Ilyria falou empurrando-o para longe da pia, enquanto arregaçava as mangas do uniforme que usava para poder preparar o café, antes que o futuro cavaleiro tacasse fogo na cozinha, era inacreditável que em três anos ele ainda não aprendera a cozinhar direito; Ilyria pensou, sem poder evitar um sorriso por baixo da mascara com tal pensamento.

Após o café sem trocarem uma palavra sequer, Mú e Ilyria saíram para treinar, deixando Shion completamente perdido em pensamentos. Precisava falar com ela, mas simplesmente não sabia como faze-lo.

**Continua...**


	7. Partidas e Conquistas

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Partida e Conquistas.**

**I – Entre verdades e mentiras.**

Mú permanecia com as costas eretas e as mãos sobre o colo tentando meditar, isso porque sentia-se inquieto, algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada, prova disso era o mestre que parecia aéreo coisa que dificilmente demonstrava estar.

-Mú, podemos conversar? –Ilyria falou surgindo atrás dele.

-Claro; ele respondeu sorrindo e abrindo os olhos, vendo a jovem sentar-se ao seu lado, imitando a mesma postura.

-Não era você que dizia que nunca meditaria, mas sua postura chega a ser melhor que a minha; ele brincou, fazendo-a rir.

-Não é porque eu não gosto, que nunca tenha feito isso; ela respondeu.

-Realmente; o jovem respondeu num murmúrio. –Mas me diga, quer conversar sobre o que? –Mú perguntou curioso.

-Mú você acredita que justamente o Shion seja o Grande Mestre? –ela perguntou casualmente, literalmente jogando verde.

-Então ele te contou; o cavaleiro falou animado. –Quando ele me contou também achei que fosse brincadeira, mas não era, é difícil acreditar que ele tenha lutado na ultima guerra santa com o mestre ancião e que tenha 243 anos; ele completou.

-"243 anos"; Ilyria pensou espantada. –Ahn! Inacreditável, não; ela murmurou consigo mesma, tentando colocar em ordem as descobertas.

-O mestre também falou que Athena já reencarnou, por isso teremos que ir logo para o santuário; ele comentou, porem Ilyria não ouvia mais nada.

-Ahn! Mú agora vou voltar a treinar, depois a gente conversa mais; ela disse se levantando e antes que o jovem pudesse responder ela já havia sumido.

Ilyria praticamente descarregava toda sua raiva com chutes e socos na arvore de frente a cachoeira, não conseguia acreditar que ele havia mentido, depois de tudo ele não fora capaz de confiar nela e lhe contar diretamente quem era.

-Ilyria; Shion falou preocupado segurando-lhe os pulsos. Fazendo-a despertar bruscamente de um quase transe em que se encontrava, apenas agora dando-se conta de que tinha os punhos feridos.

-Me solta; Ilyria pediu, tentando afastar-se, porem não pensava que encontraria resistência.

-Precisamos conversar; o ariano falou tentando acalma-la, porem sem muito sucesso.

-Não quero falar com você; ela respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Não vou saltá-la até que se acalme; ele falou, enquanto puxava a jovem para os seus braços, encontrando uma grande resistência por parte dela, até vê-la ceder aos poucos, porem permanecendo ainda tensa.

-O que quer agora? –Ilyria perguntou com a voz chorosa. Sentindo o cavaleiro, afagando-lhe as melenas de maneira suave.

-Sei que foi imperdoável não ter lhe contado isso antes; Shion começou cauteloso.

-O que? Que você é o Grande Mestre, acho que é um pouco tarde, não? –ela falou com um certo sarcasmo.

Shion ficou tenso ao ouvir o que ela acabara de falar, então aquele pressentimento que tivera não estava errado, alguém o vira conversar com Ares e fora justamente Ilyria; ele concluiu.

-Eu pretendia te contar antes; Shion falou. –Só que as coisas aconteceram de tal forma que...; Ele parou dando um suspiro.

-Porque mentiu pra mim? –ela perguntou recostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Eu não queria; Shion falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Mas era uma regra do santuário, não poder revelar quem é nem mesmo para os pupilos, para que isso não interferisse no treinamento e na consagração da armadura; ele respondeu, embora não fosse exatamente esse o motivo principal.

-Você poderia ter me contado, não era eu a concorrer à armadura de Áries; Ilyria falou, pegando-o de surpresa com essa afirmação.

-Eu sei, mas tive medo de te perder; Shion confessou. –Tive medo da sua reação ao saber quem eu era, depois de tanto tempo tendo uma vida incerta, não queria lhe perder por causa disso; ele completou.

Ilyria permaneceu em silencio, tantas coisas nublando-lhe a mente, impedindo o raciocínio lógico. Queria simplesmente que as coisas não estivessem acontecendo daquela forma.

Não sabia mais o que fazer, aos poucos foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um leve deslocamento de ar, uma brisa que chocou-se contra sua face, ao mesmo tempo que a mascara se soltava. Voltou-se pra cima com o olhar confuso.

-Uhn; ela murmurou confusa, ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos, sentindo-o acariciar-lhe a face e depositar um doce beijo em seus lábios.

-Não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou te amar; Shion falou enquanto separavam-se e ele tornava a abraça-la.

-Eu também; ela murmurou como resposta.

**II – Decisões.**

A cada cinco minutos que olhava para aquela mala em cima da cama sentia uma parte de si morrer aos poucos, sabia que era uma decisão um tanto quanto precipitada, mas se continuasse ali não conseguira colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Terminou de jogar a ultima peça dentro da mala e fechou-a em seguida. Com passos leves, dirigiu-se até a janela do quarto, a noite já caia e como por ironia do destino estava repleta de estrelas, não pode deixar de divagar, como se voltasse a menos de vinte quatro horas antes quando tudo aconteceu.

-"Me perdoe, mas preciso disso"; ela pensou, deixando que uma lagrima solitária caísse de seus orbes. Pegou a mala nas mãos, desaparecendo em seguida.

Os orbes fechados e os lábios entreabertos emitiam um leve ressonar, parecia um anjo dormindo tão serenamente. Ela concluiu observando-o como se fosse a ultima vez, aproximou-se em silencio, até sentar-se na beira da cama.

-"Um dia vamos nos ver de novo, isso eu tenho certeza, por isso não vou dizer adeus"; ela pensou, deixando que seus dados corressem pela face do mestre como se gravassem cada detalhe para que nunca fosse esquecido. Abaixou-se devagar deixando que uma ultima vez seus lábios tocassem os dele.

Afastou-se para que não o acordasse, recolocou a mascara desaparecendo dali, tomando o devido cuidado para que seu cosmo não fosse sentido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Shion levantou-se sobressaltado, tivera um sonho estranho. Diria até que fora uma premonição sobre algo acontecendo em Star Hill, porém os pensamentos foram ofuscados pela imagem de Ilyria que parecia se despedir. Era como se uma parte de si quisesse deixa-lo.

Saiu do quarto sem ao menos importar-se com a possibilidade de acordar o pupilo, caminhou até o quarto da jovem, abriu a porta com brusquidão, porem não encontrou nada. Apenas a janela semi-aberta com as cortinas esvoaçando com o vento.

Correu até a mesa que encontrava-se próximo a janela, uma pequena folha de papel jazia em cima da mesma. Deixou que seus olhos corressem sobre a folha, descobrindo qual era o conteúdo.

Me perdoe, mas preciso de um tempo pra colocar a cabeça em ordem, vou voltar para o Tibet conquistar a armadura como você sempre desejou.

_**Nos encontramos no santuário pra conversarmos melhor sobre isso. Não se esqueça, eu te amo e nada que você tenha ainda pra me falar, vai mudar o que sinto.**_

**_Ilyria_**.

Mal terminou de ler, saiu em disparada para fora da casa, correndo como um louco em direção a cachoeira, se ela iria embora já sabia qual o ultimo lugar que ela iria estar, tinha certeza disso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ilyria olhou mais uma vez por toda a extensão do lago até a entrada da floresta próxima a queda da água. Fora ali que praticamente tudo acontecera. Ao voltar-se para trás, deparou-se com aquele par de orbes lhe mirando com intensidade, sentiu um leve tremor correr pelo corpo, agora não podia hesitar.

-Pretendia partir sem ao menos se despedir? –Shion perguntou aproximando-se sem ao menos romper o contato visual.

-Você não pegou o meu bilhete? –ela perguntou com a voz meio tremula.

Shion apenas assentiu, parando a dois passos de distancia dela. Ilyria segurava com força a alça da mala em uma das mãos, seu coração batia em disparada, não pensara que seria tão difícil vê-lo ali.

-Então, nos vemos no santuário; ele falou por fim, dando um passo a frente, só os deuses sabiam o quanto lhe doía, mas até mesmo ele já sabia que mais hora menos hora teriam que se separar mesmo que por pouco tempo.

-É; Ilyria respondeu, caminhando até passar ao lado dele, porem antes de afastar-se, sentiu o mesmo segurando-lhe pelo pulso, fazendo-a virar-se em sua direção.

-Não importa o que aconteça depois; Shion falou puxando-a para um abraço, que talvez fosse o ultimo, sentindo-a aos poucos relaxar. –Não importa nada do que digam ou as regras que devemos seguir, eu lhe amo e nada vai mudar isso; ele completou sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Eu também; ela respondeu retirando por conta própria a mascara.

Num gesto carinhoso, sentindo aquilo como uma despedida, deixou que a mala caísse das mãos enquanto tinha os lábios tomados pelo do cavaleiro num gesto desesperado e urgente. Como se procurasse guardar no mais intimo das memórias todos os detalhes daquela que seria sua ultima noite juntos.

Sussurros, gemidos, palavras desconexas levadas pelo vento. Completamente ignoradas por aqueles jovens apaixonados que pela ultima vez entregavam-se ao ato de amarem-se com todo o ardor que possuíam mesmo sem saber o que o futuro incerto lhes reservara.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O sol batia em seus olhos causando-lhe um certo incomodo, mas aos poucos as lembranças do que acontecera lhe preenchiam a mente lhe dando uma sensação de pânico... Ela partira; ele concluiu ao ver-se diante da cachoeira completamente despido e sem nenhum rastro da jovem.

-"Foi melhor assim, acho que se a tivesse visto antes de partir, não teria coragem de deixa-la ir"; ele concluiu, vestindo-se rapidamente e voltando para casa, teria que pensar em uma boa explicação para dar ao pupilo sobre a ausência da jovem.

**III – Ferida do Vento.**

**Dois meses depois...**

Eram diversos templos, quase não se lembrava da vida que tivera ali. Na verdade apenas lembrava-se da condição precária que vivia com a família até o massacre acontecer, fora a única sobrevivente.

Depois de muito tempo escondida entre os escombros de um templo budista que tinha na vila, fora encontrada por um gentil monge que a levara até a vila seguinte, não levou uma semana para que entre uma e outra meditação descobrisse na jovem um grande potencial para tornar-se uma amazona.

Alias, recebendo uma ajuda de um já sagrado cavaleiro que lhe indicara o melhor dos mestres para trabalhar as habilidades dela. Assim fora mandada a Jamiel treinar com o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries, Shion, ou como muitos o conheciam, o Grande Mestre.

Ilyria caminhava com calma pelos campos da pequena vila, fazia pouco tempo que havia chegado ao Tibet e encontrara mais umas quatro jovens que pretendiam lutar contra ela pela armadura.

Se a situação não fosse tão critica riria de tudo que aconteceu, elas estavam completamente despreparadas e a um mínimo olhar atravessado de um dos monges do templo onde a armadura estava, fazia com que elas perdessem rapidamente a confiança.

Sem autocontrole sobre si mesmo, nem um pouco calculistas e sem disciplina. Ilyria ainda se perguntava como elas ousavam lutar pela armadura sem terem condições para isso.

Ainda lembrava-se como fizera o teste, mal precisara de força física, apenas a telecinese e o que aprendera com as meditações lhe serviu para conquistar a tão bela e indomável armadura de Lince. Que agora jazia guardada em uma modesta casa próxima ao templo principal da vila em que estava, apenas esperando o momento certo para voltar ao santuário e revê-lo.

-Ilyria; uma senhora já de idade aproximou-se da jovem um tanto quanto ofegante pela corrida.

-Sim; Ilyria respondeu, saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Mestre Miatsu deseja lhe falar; a senhora falou, voltando a postura normal, porem ainda respirando com dificuldade.

-E a senhora saberia me dizer sobre o que é? –Ilyria perguntou, tendo uma leve tontura, sendo amparada pela senhora que segurou-lhe pelo braço.

-Ilyria, sente-se bem? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Estou bem, foi só uma tontura, é passageira; a jovem respondeu tentando tranqüilizar a idosa.

-Bem, o Mestre Miatsu não me disse sobre o que era, mas pediu que você fosse o mais rápido possível; a Hanay completou.

-Estou indo, até mais; Ilyria falou despedindo-se e correndo até o templo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ilyria entrou na grande construção do templo budista que ficava em uma das principais vilas do Tibet, no caminho vez ou outra encontrava com jovens monges que lhe miravam com curiosidade. Não era muito normal ver uma mulher com mascara ali.

Caminhou com calma até uma pequena sala com as portas fechadas, ela era completamente feita de madeira, com um grande nenúfar entalhado e dividido ao meio, para que metade ficasse de um lado e a outra metade do outro.

As portas abriram-se lhe permitindo uma visão ampla do grande salão e do outro lado jazia uma grande estatua de Buda meditando e na frente da mesma um senhor já de idade permanecia ajoelhado como se rezasse nervosamente agarrado a um rosário.

-Ilyria; ele chamou, como se acabasse de se dar conta da presença dela.

-Desejava falar comigo, Mestre Miatsu? –ela perguntou se aproximando, Miatsu era o jovem monge que alguns anos atrás lhe encontrara após o massacre em seu vilarejo, cuidara de si e lhe apresentara a Shion como seu novo tutor.

-Ilyria preciso lhe contar algo muito serio, por favor, sente; ele pediu, apontando uma almofada ao seu lado, para que ela pudesse acomodar-se.

-Algum problema? –ela perguntou preocupada, ajoelhando-se na almofada.

-Bem, você agora é uma amazona de prata, possuidora da armadura de Lince muito bem conquistada, diga-se de passagem; ele falou com um meio sorriso, tentando tirar a tensão do ambiente.

-Obrigada, senhor; Ilyria respondeu impassível.

-Mas eu também sei que por mais forte que um ser humano como você seja, treinando e disciplinado para manter-se sempre em frente com seus princípios, sei que nesse momento somente quem passa por isso é capaz de sentir as coisas; Miatsu falou cauteloso.

-Não estou entendo; ela murmurou começando a ficar nervosa.

-Ilyria, nesse momento você tem que ser muito forte, para encarar isso como um ensinamento, sei que você vai conseguir; o monge falou tentando manter-se sereno.

-O que esta acontecendo? –a amazona perguntou levantando-se e recuando assustada.

-Ilyria, hoje recebi a noticia de que seu mestre faleceu há dois dias atrás no santuário; Miatsu respondeu abaixando os olhos.

-Não pode ser; a jovem murmurou procurando o apoio de um dos pilares da grande sala para apoiar-se. –Shion; ela sussurrou, enquanto lagrimas amargas e cheias de dor começavam a escorrer por debaixo da mascara.

-Sei que deve ser difícil para você, afinal ele era um grande mestre, mas você tem que ser forte, afinal você é um dos defensores de Athena; ele falou como se tentasse consola-la.

-Como aconteceu? –Ilyria perguntou o cortando, tentando manter a ordem de raciocínio.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Como ele morreu? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Não sei ao certo, mas alguns dizem que era por velhice que ele morreu, parece que ele era o Grande Mestre e que não agüentou por muito tempo todo aquele peso, pelo que ouvi parece que foi do coração, agora Ares irmão mais jovem dele assumiu o titulo de Grande Mestre; o monge explicou.

-"Impossível"; Ilyria concluiu serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa. Quando sentiu tudo a sua frente girar e escurecer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O senhor não acha que poderia ter falado de outra forma, ela parece tão frágil; a senhora comentou com o velho monge, enquanto observava a jovem dormindo em um dos futons do dormitório do templo.

-Foi melhor assim, um dia ela vai entender; ele respondeu com um olhar enigmático.

-Mas mestre, não seria melhor contar a verdade, talvez fosse melhor para que ela entendesse que a morte dele não foi natural e que voltar para o santuário não vai ser bom para ela nessa situação; a senhora falou preocupada.

-Não temos esse direito, Ilyria tem que decidir sozinha se vai ao santuário ou não; Miatsu sentenciou.

-Olhe ela esta acordando; Ilyria ouviu-a falar, enquanto aos poucos abria os olhos, deparando-se com a face preocupada da senhora e do mestre Miatsu, quando uma onda de pânico a assolou ao lembrar-se do que acontecera.

Tentou levantar-se rapidamente, porem o mestre a impediu, segurando-lhe pelos ombros.

-Fique calma; ele pediu visivelmente preocupado.

-Preciso ir ao santuário; ela falou tentando livrar-se dele.

-Não nessas condições; Miatsu falou.

Aos poucos Ilyria foi acalmando-se e voltando a deitar no futon. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, Shion morto por velhice, quem era idiota a ponto de acreditar numa mentira tão deslavada quanto aquela? -Ilyria concluiu revoltada.

-Vou deixa-las um pouco, mais tarde volto pra ver como esta; o monge falou retirando-se.

-Tome querida, vai lhe fazer bem; a senhora falou, entregando a Ilyria uma xícara com chá, vendo a amazona retirar a mascara.

Assim que levou aos lábios a xícara, sentiu o estomago dar voltas quando a tênue fumaça invadiu suas narinas. Rapidamente Ilyria devolveu a xícara para a senhora levantando-se e indo correndo para o banheiro.

A senhora acompanhou-a com o olhar melancólico, apenas balançando a cabeça. Já imaginava o que aquilo significava e pela reação da jovem sabia o quão difícil as coisas seriam dali pra frente.

**IV – A vida não para.**

Parecia tanto tempo que não voltava ali, embora apenas dois meses tenham se passado. Caminhou com calma pelos lugares que mais lhe traziam lembranças. A cachoeira ao pé da montanha que costumava meditar, a incrível e diferente construção da casa que durante doze longos anos fora seu único lar.

No começo achara tão difícil ter que voltar ali, mas agora tudo parecia mais fácil, sentia-se até um covarde por sair do santuário sabendo a bomba relógio que preparava-se para explodir, mas não tinha outro jeito, simplesmente não conseguia ser hipócrita como os outros e ficar vivendo lá como um cachorrinho do novo Grande Mestre e ignorar as coisas que aconteciam naquele solo santo, que não era mais tão santo assim desde que Ares assumira.

Desde que o novo Grande Mestre anunciara que ele mesmo seria o responsável pela reencarnação da Deusa, as pessoas da vila e dos arredores do santuário passaram a venera-lo como um Deus e a repudiar Aioros como um traidor.

Ainda lembrava-se das palavras de Shion sobre a quem deveria confiar e Aioros era uma pessoa que com certeza confiaria sua vida cegamente embora não tivesse tido tanto tempo para conviver com ele, por isso não acreditava que justo ele fosse um traidor.

O pior de tudo talvez nem fosse isso e sim toda aquela hipocrisia que envolvia os outros cavaleiros, **Câncer, Escorpião, Aquário, Peixes e Virgem**, talvez o ultimo fosse o pior de todos, ele concluiu com revolta, lembrando-se de que justamente esse ultimo era considerado o mais santo dos homens.

Sem que notasse entrou com passos firmes dentro da grande moradia, encontrando moveis empoeirados, praticamente esquecidos ali, embora o tempo fosse relativamente curto. Não imaginava que fosse sentir–se tão bem ali do que no santuário; Mú concluiu.

Foi até seu quarto deixando em cima da cama a urna dourada que trazia nas costas, a urna da armadura de ouro. Resolveu ver as condições da casa como estavam depois de tanto tempo. Ao sair do quarto deparou-se com a porta de madeira a sua frente, mas algo lhe fazia hesitar para entrar ali, por fim com a mão tremula deixou que a maçaneta virasse e abrisse a porta.

Estava como da ultima vez que vira, a cama bem arrumada, as portas do armário fechadas, as cortinas um pouco afastadas para que o sol entrasse, a única coisa que faltava era ela.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não podia ficar perdido em pensamentos quanto a isso, ainda lembrava-se com exatidão sobre o que Shion lhe dissera, que Ilyria precisara partir mais cedo, pois lutaria pela armadura em outro lugar e iria encontra-los no santuário, porem nunca mais viu a jovem.

Desde que se tornara um cavaleiro de ouro, não conseguira mais falar com o mestre, lembrando-se de que havia esquecido de perguntar para onde a jovem fora, mas com a morte de Shion tal informação morreu junto com ele. Só esperava que aonde quer que Ilyria estivesse ela entendesse que não deveria voltar ao santuário, que fosse para qualquer lugar, menos para lá.

Depois de ver todos os cômodos, resolveu por fim ir até a vila mais próxima comprar algumas coisas para reabastecer a dispensa da casa, afinal não pretendia voltar para lá tão sedo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mais de treze anos se passaram e as únicas pessoas que vira nesse meio tempo fora os cavaleiros de ouro de Leão e Touro, que uma vez, há muito tempo atrás foram atrás dele para restaurar a armadura de Leão.

Não pensara que o irmão mais novo de Aioros estivesse tão mudado ou que também fora sagrado cavaleiro apesar da imagem que Ares fazia questão de passar como o Cavaleiro de Sagitário sendo um traidor, usando isso como uma discreta represália para o leonino.

Aiolia era rebelde, frio, em meio a uma luta não demonstrava nada alem da sua revolta com o fato de ter de lutar contra aquilo que não queria, mas ao longe notou uma pequena centelha de justiça acendendo-se no coração do Leão, essa centelha tinha nome e idade, uma jovenzinha chamada Litus de Chrisalis, contava com apenas treze anos, porem parecia demonstrar muita força ao seguir o cavaleiro até a ultima parada antes do inferno, como Mú tão carinhosamente apelidara Jamiel, qualquer um que não tivesse telecinese teria no mínimo uma grande infinidade de problemas para chegar até ali, mas não cavaleiros de ouro.

Foi nessa época que enfrentou um dos seus maiores desafios como cavaleiro de ouro lutou contra Iápeto das Dimensões, mais um dos vermes que caminharam sobre a terra venerando Chronos como onipotente, porem não passavam de um bando de sanguinários com uma idéia deturpada de justiça, viciados em carnificina. Aquela foi a primeira de muitas vezes que seu cosmo superou o de um Deus.

Anos mais tarde novamente recebera a visita de um jovem destemido que desejava restaurar duas armaduras de bronze para o combate que seria o primeiro de muitos registrados nas paginas da historia. O jovem cavaleiro de Dragão, treinando por Dohko de Libra entre os Picos Antigos de Rozan.

Finalmente retornara ao santuário para essa importante batalha, sem esquecer de mencionar seu agradável reencontro com Mascara da Morte de Câncer em Rozan, tentando aplicar uma leve represália no cavaleiro de Dragão, chegava a ser patético, um Santo Guerreiro como todos afirmavam, ser movido por um conceito deturpado de justiça. **O mais forte é o que dita o que é certo e o que é errado.** Sem duvidas nunca compartilharia dessa opinião.

Depois vieram batalhas e mais batalhas duas das quais não esteve presente diretamente, contra os deuses do norte e principalmente contra Posseidon. Ainda lembrava-se da ultima vez que estivera em Rozan e Dohko lhe pedira que ao despertar de Posseidon não permitisse que os cavaleiros abandonassem por nada o santuário, pois sem duvidas algo pior viria após a queda do Deus dos mares e ele estava certo... O tempo passou e nunca mais ouviu falar de Ilyria.

Depois de tudo, o mais difícil fora deparar-se com o mestre com a imagem de sua gloriosa juventude, fora um baque realmente forte, ainda mais por estarem aparentemente em lados opostos.

Nunca pensou que o Deus dos Mortos fosse usar um golpe tão baixo contra Athena, mas não se deixaria levar por sentimentos que o fariam enfraquecer em um momento que mais necessitava ser forte.

Pensando assim não teve um pingo de piedade ao mandar Mascara da Morte e Afrodite literalmente baterem nos portões do inferno e encontrarem Radamanthys como carrasco.

Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos dezoito anos, o aprisionamento de Apolo, a Troca Equivalente e sua vida restaurada graças ao cosmo de Harmonia. Tanta coisa acontecendo e o tempo parecia apenas passar de maneira monótona a seu ver.

**Continua... **


	8. Correntes do Passado

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Correntes do Passado.**

**I – No dia seguinte.**

Poucas pessoas ainda permaneciam na Toca do Baco, vez ou outra Kanon via algum conhecido apenas acenando de longe e logo tornava a prestar atenção no que o cavaleiro a seu lado dizia.

Nunca imaginara que Shion tivesse treinando uma amazona junto com Mú, mas também nunca pensara que o cavaleiro de Áries tivesse tudo aquilo guardado dentro de si sem mais ninguém saber.

Era estranho, amar uma única mulher uma vida inteira e em momento algum ter lhe revelado os sentimentos. Era confuso; ele concluiu. Não conseguia se ver apaixonado por alguém, vendo-a apenas a distancia e depois deixa-la partir sem saber ao certo qual seria seu destino, mas a quem estava querendo enganar, nunca sofrera nenhuma paixão avassaladora que lhe rendesse essa experiência; ele pensou com uma pontada de inveja.

Não era como o Escorpião que apenas divertia-se com as garotas, mal lembrando seus nomes no dia seguinte, porem não negava que tinha suas aventuras, mas também ainda buscava por aquela pessoa que fizesse seu coração saltar e que lhe fizesse passar o dia todo ansiando por um novo reencontro.

-Me vê mais uma; Mú falou tentando manter a voz firme, enquanto mandava o bar-tender lhe trazer mais uma dose de wisky.

-Mú, já chega; Kanon falou saindo de seus devaneios, só agora notando o estado lastimável do cavaleiro. Como não percebera a quantidade de álcool que ele ingerira enquanto falara, é claro, estava pensando em tudo aquilo e não notou; ele recriminou-se.

-Eu ainda não terminei; o ariano respondeu enfezado.

-Por hoje terminou sim, vamos embora; Kanon falou, levantando-se e tirando das mãos do cavaleiro o copo de wisky. Deixou alguns dracmas sobre o balcão e sem esperar pelo troco, saiu do bar arrastando um cambaleante cavaleiro.

Realmente tinha sido uma noite longa, que mal notara o dia já nascendo. Quem diria que algum dia seria possível ver os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Áries voltando de uma noitada na Toca do Baco, provavelmente as pessoas ririam disso, mas a situação era bem diferente agora.

Com dificuldade o geminiano conseguiu arrastar o amigo para dentro do primeiro templo, afinal era o mais fácil do que pedir a ajuda do irmão no quarto templo; Kanon concluiu, enquanto deixava o ariano estirado na imensa cama de casal que jazia quase no meio do aposento a ele reservado no primeiro templo.

-"Cara, to morrendo de sono"; Kanon pensou, esfregando os olhos enquanto ia em direção a cozinha, se quisesse se manter acordado precisaria de uma boa doze de cafeína. Ainda mais para agüentar a ressaca do ariano quando ele acordasse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nossa, nem mesmo quando apanhara de Radamanthys sentira tantas dores pelo corpo como agora. Remexeu-se na cama incomodado com a claridade que invadia o cômodo pela janela. Que horas seriam? -ele se perguntou abrindo lentamente os olhos confusos, para fitar o relógio em cima do criado.

-Duas horas; Mú murmurou. –**DUAS** **HORAS**; dessa vez ele gritou, levantando-se em um pulo da cama. –Minha cabeça; ele gemeu deixando-se cair novamente na cama.

-Finalmente acordou; a voz do geminiano lhe chamou a atenção, vindo da porta.

-Kanon; Mú murmurou meio incrédulo, sentando-se na cama.

-Isso é que dá encher a cara de wisky a noite inteira, a ressaca no dia seguinte é sempre a pior; ele comentou, aproximando-se do ariano e lhe entregando uma xícara de café. –Beba, vai te fazer bem;

-Obrigado; o ariano respondeu pegando a xícara e levando aos lábios, o liquido mal tocou em sua boca, ele cuspiu tudo para fora. –Arg! O que é isso? –Mú perguntou.

-Café; Kanon respondeu dando de ombros. –Sem açúcar; ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Sinto muito, mas não vou tomar isso aqui; Mú respondeu torcendo o nariz e devolvendo a xícara que o geminiano empurrou de volta.

-Vai sim, eu que não vou te agüentar de ressaca o dia todo; Kanon respondeu com os orbes estreitos de forma perigosa.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; o ariano respondeu resmungando que nem uma criança contrariada e a cada gole de café que tomava, fazia uma careta mais feia que a outra.

-Nossa, quem te ver assim, vai pensar que você esta tomando veneno; Kanon falou com um sorriso debochado.

-Fala baixo, por favor; o ariano pediu com uma das mãos na cabeça.

-Mú, nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia imaginar como você fica horrível de ressaca; Kanon comentou, balançando a cabeça como se disse a si mesmo **'eu mesmo ainda não acredito'.**

-Alias, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Mú perguntou, confuso.

-Você não achou que eu ia te largar lá na Toca do Baco, de porre não é? –o geminiano perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Ahn! Toca do Baco; o ariano murmurou como se tentasse se lembrar do que aconteceu, quando a lembrança de Kanon aparecendo pra lhe chamar para sentar com os amigos, ele se negando e por fim falando mais do que devia; ele concluiu ficando tenso.

-Não se preocupe, não vou falar nada se é isso que te preocupa; o cavaleiro falou como se estivessem lendo seus pensamentos.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu quase num murmúrio.

-Bem, agora que você esta melhor eu vou para casa, tome um banho gelado vai te fazer bem; o geminiano falou antes de sair do quarto.

Mú ainda ficou um tempo olhando para a porta semi-aberta por onde o cavaleiro saira, antes de deixar-se cair novamente na cama.

-Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça para tomar um porre desses? –ele se perguntou sentindo a cabeça latejar.

**II – Enfrentando o passado.**

Saori e Shion estavam sentados na biblioteca do ultimo templo conversando sobre as coisas rotineiras do santuário, quando foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, já passava das cinco da tarde, foi o que a jovem deusa notou ao olhar para o relógio em cima da mesa.

-Pode entrar; Shion falou.

-Desculpe atrapalha-los; Mú falou entrando na sala.

-Não tem problema Mú, mas a que se deve essa visita? – Saori perguntou, voltando-se curiosamente para o cavaleiro.

-Eu gostaria de pedir permissão para retornar por um tempo a Jamiel; ele falou mantendo as costas eretas, numa postura séria e respeitosa.

-Sabe que não precisa disso Mú, você tem liberdade para ir e vir sem ter de me avisar; a jovem falou com um olhar sereno, porem não deixava de preocupar-se com a atitude estranha do cavaleiro.

-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa, Mú? –Shion perguntou, estranhando a atitude do pupilo.

-Não mestre; ele respondeu com um olhar calmo. –Porque?

-Por nada, é que faz tempo que você não vai a Jamiel, só isso; Shion respondeu, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível para os lados, tentando afastar os pensamentos.

-Como de fato, faz muito tempo que não vou até lá, eu gostaria de ir para ver como andam as coisas e para não deixar também a casa completamente abandonada; Mú se justificou.

-Fique a vontade Mú, se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em me dizer; Saori falou com um sorriso gentil.

-Obrigado senhorita; o ariano falou num menear de cabeça. –Com licença; ele disse afastando-se.

-Boa Viagem, Mú; o Grande Mestre desejou.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu saindo da biblioteca.

-Shion, por acaso esta acontecendo alguma coisa com o Mú? –Saori perguntou preocupada.

-Infelizmente não sei; Shion respondeu desanimado. –Muitas coisas mudaram desde que Mú passou a ser um cavaleiro e não mais um aprendiz;

-Como assim? –Saori perguntou intrigada.

-Ele ficou mais fechado, acho que isso é mais um mecanismo defensivo dele, desde que as bombas começaram a estourar no santuário, Mú fechou-se para o mundo, vivendo apenas em Jamiel e retornando somente quando os cavaleiros de bronze invadiram o santuário; Shion explicou. –Antes ele era mais animado, não se importava de demonstrar que algo lhe desagradava, até mesmo quando era algo relacionado a alguma coisa que eu lhe mandava fazer; o ariano falou com um meio sorriso. –Mas também acho que ele sente falta **dela**, eles eram muito amigos; ele completou com um olhar enigmático.

-Acha que ele sente falta desse tempo? –Saori perguntou mais por perguntar, mantendo o ar pensativo.

-Talvez; ele respondeu vagamente.

-Mas mudando de assunto; Saori começou cautelosa. –Não acha que esta na hora de enfrentar o passado e procura-la? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Como? –ele perguntou espantado.

-Shion, você é o Grande Mestre, não um padre que fez voto de castidade para toda a eternidade, você é um mortal como todos aqueles que vivem aqui, não acha que já esta na hora de parar de viver com aquilo de '**ai se fosse diferente'** e acabar com esse martírio de uma vez? –a deusa perguntou.

-Não sei; ele murmurou com um olhar vago.

-O tempo não para Shion; Saori falou com um olhar sereno. –Não deixe essa oportunidade passar;

-Acho que a senhorita esta certa; ele respondeu, assentindo.

**III – Surpresas.**

Há quem dissesse que telecinese seria o próximo meio de transporte do futuro; o cavaleiro pensou com certa ironia, não levara mais do que cinco minutos para chegar a Jamiel saindo do santuário sem fazer parada alguma.

Caminhou com calma parando em frente da antiga casa, as coisas pareciam como antes; ele concluiu encaminhando-se para a casa, porem desviou rapidamente de um monte de pedras lançadas furiosamente contra si.

**-VÁ EMBORA QUEM QUER QUE SEJA, ESSA CASA PERTENCE AO CAVALEIRO DE ÁRIES E NINGUÉM TEM O DIREITO DE ENTRAR AQUI, SEM SUA PREMISSÃO;** uma voz infantil soou com certa irritação, vinda de algum lugar.

-"Kiky?"; Mú pensou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, desde quando o pupilo estava em Jamiel? A ultima vez que falara com o garoto, ele o havia deixado ir passar uma temporada com o cavaleiro de Dragão em Rozan. **_–Kiky, sou eu_**; ele falou comunicando-se diretamente com a mente do pupilo.

-Mestre Mú; o garotinho de cabelos cor de fogo falou confuso, surgindo na frente da casa. –Pensei que estivesse no santuário; ele comentou.

-Eu estava, vim ver como as coisas estavam por aqui, mas parece que você andou cuidando de tudo; Mú comentou com um olhar interessado.

-Her! Eu estava aqui perto e resolvi vim ver como as coisas estavam, já que o senhor estava no santuário; ele comentou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-O que esta aprontando Kiky? – Mú perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Bem, eu dei uma escapadinha do Shiryu e vim ver como as coisas estavam aqui e resolvi ficar um pouco antes de voltar pro santuário; ele respondeu.

-Entendo; o ariano falou balançando a cabeça, tão pequeno e tão excêntrico; ele concluiu. Talvez fosse mal do signo, mas a quem poderia culpar isso mais para frente somente o ajudaria.

-Vai ficar muito tempo mestre? –o garotinho perguntou seguindo-o para dentro da casa.

-Não sei, porque?

-Se quiser vou a vila comprar algumas coisas, porque... Bem, a geladeira ta vazia; ele completou um sorriso arteiro.

-Não precisa, eu mesmo vou, quero dar uma volta pela vila, faz muito tempo que não vou lá; Mú respondeu com um olhar vago.

-Bom mestre, eu vou treinar, mas qualquer coisa é só me chamar; ele respondeu animado, batendo continência. Fazendo o ariano dar um meio sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Logo anoiteceria, apesar de não ter pressa de voltar pra casa, pretendia passar na feira comprar algumas coisas para reabastecer a geladeira desfalcada pelo pupilo. Era incrível como o garotinho conseguia ser o seu completo oposto quando ainda era um aprendiz.

De certa forma ele era uma mistura do temperamento dele com o de Ilyria; Mú concluiu com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se mais uma vez da jovem que nunca mais vira.

Entre uma banca e outra ele procurava algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, porem não imaginou que isso fosse acontecer tão rápido. Não muito longe de si, viu uma bela jovem de cabelos claros, não sabia identificar se eles eram castanhos ou loiro-esverdeados, mas isso lhe chamou deveras a atenção.

Com um olhar compenetrado ele caminhou como se tentando não perde-la de vista. Quase hipnotizado pela imagem que tinha a sua frente.

-Olha por onde anda; uma senhora lhe chamou a atenção, pela voz irritada.

-Me perdoe, não a vi senhora; Mú falou acordando do transe, vendo que esbarrara em uma senhora e derrubara sua sacola de maças. –Deixe-me ajudá-la; ele falou abaixando-se pra pegar.

-Tudo bem meu jovem; o senhora respondeu com a voz mais branda. –Você não é daqui, não é? –ela perguntou olhando-o atentamente, como uma costureira tirando as medidas de um manequim.

-Na verdade sou; ele respondeu gentilmente lhe entregando a sacola. –Aqui esta;

-Me desculpe a indiscrição, mas nunca lhe vi aqui; a senhora já de idade falou, como se tentasse ainda reconhece-lo.

-Eu vivi aqui durante dezoito anos, mas a cerca de dois anos mudei definitivamente para a Grécia; o ariano respondeu.

-Entendo; a senhora falou. –Obrigada por pegá-las pra mim, mas agora tenho que ir; ela agradeceu afastando-se.

-Não há por que agradecer, eu que as derrubei; ele respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

-Até; a senhora falou acenando-lhe.

-Até; ele respondeu num murmúrio, voltando seu olhar rapidamente para onde a jovem estava e não encontrando mais ninguém. Deveria estar vendo coisas; ele concluiu balançando a cabeça e voltando a caminhar pela feira em busca das coisas que precisava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Demorou muito madrinha; uma jovem de cabelos castanho-esverdeado falou impaciente voltando-se para uma senhora já de idade que carregava uma sacola de maças.

-Oras, não seja impaciente criança; ela reclamou. –Tive apenas um problema no caminho.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

-Apenas esbarrei em um jovem na feira e a sacola caiu, por isso demorei, porque ele me ajudou a recolhe-las; a senhora respondeu apontando para as maçãs.

-Um jovem; Celina murmurou desconfiada. Estava tão acostumada a conviver com pessoas bem mais velhas do que si ali que ver a madrinha falando de alguém relativamente '**jovem'** era novidade.

-Sim, ele já viveu a um bom tempo em Jamiel, mas agora reside na Grécia; a senhora respondeu, lançando um meio sorriso para a jovem.

-Alguém já lhe disse que é assustador quando sorri desse jeito? –a jovem perguntou cautelosa, com um brilho preocupado nos orbes rosados.

-Bem, você não acha que já esta na idade de sair mais? –a senhora perguntou com um sorriso maroto para a jovem que ruborizava.

-Madrinha; ela falou em tom de aviso. –Se a mamãe te ouve falando isso, vai ficar brava;

-Imagina, até mesmo sua mãe concorda que você esta precisando deixar esses treinamentos absurdos e sair um pouco; a senhora justificou.

-Pois eu não acho, se minha mãe disse que tenho que treinar, vou obedece-la e isso é a prioridade; Celina sentenciou, caminhando até a senhora e pegando a sacola de suas mãos. –Agora vamos logo, mamãe esta esperando a gente pro jantar; ela completou caminhando para a casa.

Minutos depois as duas pararam em frente a uma modesta casa quase no final da vila, as cortinas jaziam aberta e uma tênue fumaça saia por uma chaminé no telhado.

-Mamãe, chegamos; a jovem avisou entrando na casa.

-Finalmente, pensei que houvessem se perdido pelo caminho; Ilyria brincou, saindo da cozinha enxugando as mãos em um avental em volta da cintura. Os anos poderiam ter passado, mas ela ainda conservava as feições de uma adolescente e o constante treinamento com a filha ainda lhe mantinha em forma.

-Tudo culpa da madrinha; a jovem respondeu enfezada, lembrando-se do comentário que a mesma fizera, fazendo-a corar novamente.

-Celina, olha como fala com a sua madrinha; Ilyria a repreendeu, porém pareceu interessada com a reação da filha.

-Ilyria não brigue com ela, eu apenas comentei com ela sobre o belo jovem de cabelos lilás que encontrei na feira, afinal, não é todo dia que se esbarra em um rapaz tão gentil e bonito. Eu estava falando isso para ela, mas creio que Celina me interpretou mal; a senhora respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu? Ta bom; Celina resmungou em resposta.

-"Cabelos lilás, isso me lembra alguém"; Ilyria pensou intrigada.

-Algum problema, Ilyria? – a senhora perguntou, vendo o repentino silencio.

-Não, apenas estava imaginando quem seria esse jovem, não deve ser daqui não é? –ela comentou casualmente.

-Pelo pouco que conversei com ele, ele me disse que a uns dezoito anos atrás ele viveu aqui, mas nos últimos dois anos mudou-se definitivamente para a Grécia; a senhora comentou.

-"Não é possível"; Ilyria pensou colocando a mão na cabeça, enquanto sentia tudo a sua volta girar.

-Mãe; Celina chamou, correndo até Ilyria que procurou o apoio da mesa a seu lado para não cair.

-O que você esta sentindo, Ilyria? –a senhora perguntou preocupada.

-Apenas uma leve tontura, já estou bem; ela respondeu, recompondo-se, porem parecia suar frio. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

**IV – Entre Templos e Deuses**

Ainda não acreditava que estava ali, quando fora a ultima vez que estivera ali, dezoito ou dezenove anos, isso não era mais importante. Vestindo apenas uma calça preta e um casaco por cima de uma camiseta, ele caminhava pela pequena estrada de terra que lhe levaria até aquele antigo templo budista.

-Posso ajuda-lo em algo, senhor? –um monge falou, ao vê-lo se aproximar.

-Ahn! Por acaso o Mestre Miatsu ainda vive aqui? –Shion perguntou, voltando-se para o monge que lhe fitava com certa curiosidade. Não era normal alguém tão singular quanto ele andar por ali.

-Infelizmente não senhor; o monge respondeu. –A cerca de dois anos ele faleceu;

-"Faleceu"; Shion pensou um pouco decepcionado, afinal, quase mal terminara de falar com Athena, sairá em disparada para o Tibet. –Ahn! E o senhor poderia me levar até o monge responsável pelo templo principal? –ele perguntou por fim.

-Me acompanhe, por favor; o jovem monge falou, seguindo para o caminho oposto que fizera, com Shion caminhando junto.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**N/a: A Toca do Baco é uma espécie de Restaurante três ambientes, mas vocês vão saber melhor como ele é na fic "Tempestade de Verão".**


	9. Sempre há uma esperança

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Sempre há esperança.**

**I – Encontros.**

Não fazia nem quatro dias que estava em Jamiel, mas sentia-se inquieto desde que vira aquela jovem na vila, mas teve o contato visual quebrado justamente por aquela senhora das maçãs. A noite cheia de estrelas caia sobre Jamiel, a muito esquecera-se do quanto era prazeroso sentar-se num dia quente de verão, fora da casa apenas observando as estrelas, muitas vezes ficara acordado até tarde com a amazona, não pode reprimir um sorriso dos lábios, aqueles sim eram tempos bons.

-Ilyria; ele murmurou.

-Há quanto tempo Mú de Áries? –uma melodiosa voz chegou a seus ouvidos, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.

Mú voltou-se rapidamente na direção da voz, encontrando na entrada da floresta uma bela mulher caminhando em sua direção, longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, os intensos orbes verdes pareceram cintilar, um leve vestido verde esvoaçando de acordo com seu andar, a postura impertinente como sempre tão bem conhecida; ele concluiu levantando-se.

-Ilyria; Mú falou cauteloso, aproximando-se.

-Pensei que estivesse morto; ela falou parando de frente para o cavaleiro com os orbes marejados.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos anos; ele respondeu, visivelmente emocionado, abraçando a jovem. Deixando que todas as lágrimas acumuladas por anos de saudade rolassem pela face bem moldada do cavaleiro.

O vento esvoaçava levemente os cabelos de ambos. Nem em uma eternidade eles imaginariam encontrar-se justamente ali, onde tudo começou. Tantas lembranças, tantas coisas a dizer, agora o tempo parecia correr tão rápido.

-Onde esteve todos esses anos? –Mú perguntou afastando-se um pouco, vendo a jovem tentar parar as lagrimas.

-Em muitos lugares; Ilyria respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Em todos menos o santuário; ela completou.

-Fico feliz, nunca me perdoaria se você tivesse ido pra lá naquela época tão conturbada; o ariano comentou com visível preocupação.

-Mas me conta, o que aconteceu com você? - Ilyria pediu.

-Vamos entrar, assim podemos conversar; ele falou puxando-a para dentro da casa.

**II – Descobertas.**

**Tibet...**

As enormes portas de nenúfar jaziam intactas como vira na ultima vez, mas apesar de ser uma construção muito grande, não perdia em nada quanto ao ambiente convidativo de uma casa simples e um ambiente familiar. Shion seguia pelos largos corredores seguindo o monge que lhe levava para o salão principal.

-Mestre Hiray, esse senhor gostaria de falar-lhe; o monge mais jovem falou apontando para Shion.

-Boa noite; Shion falou, assim que avistou um monge ajoelhado em frente a uma estatua de Buda;

-Boa noite visitante; o monge respondeu, tinha aparência de alguém sábio, porem bem jovem. Pode notar isso mediante ao sorriso amigável com que foi recebido; Shion pensou.

-Pode me chamar de Shion; ele falou numa respeitosa reverencia.

–O que deseja me falar? –Hiray perguntou enquanto indicava uma almofada para que ele se sentasse.

-Obrigado; Shion respondeu voltando-se para o monge.

-Com licença, vou deixa-los a sós; o jovem monge falou retirando-se.

–Senhor eu gostaria de perguntar-lhe algo muito importante; ele começou cauteloso.

-Fique a vontade, responderei se puder; Hiray falou serenamente.

-Não sei se o senhor já vivia aqui por volta de uns dezoito anos trás, mas eu gostaria de saber se o senhor chegou a conhecer uma jovem chamada Ilyria? –ele perguntou.

-Ilyria; o monge murmurou como se procurasse lembrar de algo. –Se não me engano era uma jovem amazona que viveu durante muito tempo aqui; ele respondeu cauteloso, não poderia revelar nada sem antes saber qual o verdadeiro propósito daquilo.

-Viveu? –Shion perguntou preocupado.

-Sim, porque ela foi embora daqui a cerca de dois anos atrás e nunca mais tive noticias; o monge respondeu.

-"Então ela esta viva"; ele pensou com uma nova centelha de esperança queimando em seu intimo. –E o senhor não tem nem idéia para onde ela foi?

-Infelizmente não, porque ela fez questão de partir após a morte do mestre Miatsu, até mesmo uma das antigas senhoras que faziam trabalhos comunitários na vila partiu com ela, mas para onde, não sei; ele completou.

-Entendo, muito obrigado Mestre Hiray, o senhor me ajudou muito; Shion respondeu levantando-se.

-Ahn! Me permite uma pergunta Shion? –o monge falou cauteloso.

-Sim;

-Você por acaso é um cavaleiro de Athena? –ele perguntou.

-Sou; Shion respondeu calmamente. –Ahn! Na verdade sou o Grande Mestre; ele respondeu constrangido.

-Agora entendo; o monge murmurou. –Vejo que a noite já cai, não deseja passa-la aqui no templo? –ele perguntou, assim teria tempo de entrar em contato com ela.

-Não é necessário, pretendo voltar ainda hoje para o santuário, mas obrigado mesmo assim; Shion respondeu com uma respeitável reverencia.

-Boa viajem então; o mestre falou. –Sinceramente desejo que a encontre meu jovem; ele falou com um olhar enigmático.

-Até algum dia; Shion respondeu saindo do templo. –"Pelo menos já sei que ela esta viva"; ele concluiu. Desaparecendo em seguida de volta para o santuário.

**III – De volta ao passado.**

Ambos jaziam sentados um em frente ao outro. Ilyria parecia ansiosa querendo saber tudo o que acontecera com o amigo durante os últimos anos. Mú não perdeu tempo em contar-lhe que abandonara o santuário após a morte de Shion, depois a batalha contra Cronos, a revolta de Saga e a descoberta da verdadeira traição, depois o renascimento de Hades e a vez em que deparara-se com o mestre uma ultima vez, a própria morte para atingir o oitavo sentido, o inicio da guerra contra Apolo e por fim a Troca Equivalente.

-Mú, se eu não lhe conhecesse diria que você daria um ótimo contador de histórias; Ilyria comentou visivelmente espantada com tudo que ele falara.

-Pra você ver, isso foi tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dezoito anos; ele comentou, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até o fogão, onde uma chaleira de água acabava de apitar avisando que a água estava quente.

-É inacreditável, todas essas guerras, tantas pessoas perecerem e do nada surge uma deusa que troca a imortalidade para salva-los, se fosse em outros tempos eu até desconfiaria; Ilyria comentou com um olhar duvidoso.

-Aishi é uma ótima pessoa e posso lhe garantir que outros no lugar dela não fariam o mesmo; Mú respondeu despejando a água dentro da xícara que continha um pequeno sache de chá de morango. –Sem contar que Aishi não trouxe **só** os cavaleiros de ouro de volta;

-Como assim? –Ilyria perguntou curiosa.

-Mestre Shion, Kanon e alguns cavaleiros de prata, marinas e amazonas também; ele respondeu.

-O Mestre Shion esta vivo? –ela perguntou visivelmente espantada.

-Esta, agora ele assumiu de vez o santuário como Grande Mestre e livrou o Aioros de ter que segurar a barra sozinho; o ariano completou.

-"Shion esta vivo"; Ilyria pensou, sem notar que varias lagrimas escorressem por sua face.

-Ilyria, o que foi? –Mú perguntou preocupado, vendo-a chorar. –Calma; ele falou abraçando-a protetoramente. A muito descobrira que o que sentira pela amazona não passara de uma nova descoberta em sua vida, amara-a durante muito tempo, porem agora esse sentimento não passava do mesmo sentido entre irmãos.

-Mú, preciso lhe contar uma coisa; Ilyria falou, afastando-se um pouco dos braços do cavaleiro, tentando controlar o choro.

-O que é? –ele perguntou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Dezoito anos atrás/ Tibet...**

Os ventos trazidos do Leste já indicavam que logo um inverno rigoroso estava por vir, porem dos males esse era o menor, durante séculos. Não... Milênios, as regras do santuário, regras das quais a própria Athena parecia apoiar diziam que quando o rosto de uma amazona era revelado a um homem, ela tinha uma escolha a fazer, porem duas opções nada agradáveis.

A primeira era deixar-se levar por esse sentimento correspondendo-o, porem não era algo tão simples, se já fosse uma sagrada amazona ela deveria devolver a armadura ao santuário. A segunda era que a pessoa que ousou ver o rosto de uma amazona recebia a morte pelas mãos da mesma.

-O que pretende fazer Ilyria? – Hanay perguntou a jovem que parecia literalmente um felino enjaulado, andando de um lado para outro do seu quarto no templo principal na vila que vivia no Tibet, desde que chegara ali para conquistar a armadura.

-Não vou devolver a armadura; Ilyria respondeu, parando de andar e voltando-se para a senhora de pele morena e cabelos presos em um lenço surrado pelo tempo em que passara trabalhando e ajudando os monges do templo.

-Mas...; Hanay perguntou, apontando para o ventre da jovem que já dava sinais de saliência.

-E também não vou desistir dela; Ilyria respondeu, como se lesse os pensamentos da mulher. –Vou lutar pelos dois o quanto minhas garras permitirem; ela falou, deixando que os finos dedos estralassem revelando as longas unhas, dignas de um felino. Os orbes verdes tinham um brilho intenso e perigoso.

-Mas e se eles vierem atrás de você? –a senhora perguntou preocupada. –Não pode lutar contra um cavaleiro de ouro ou quem quer que seja nessas condições; ela completou aflita.

-Não me importo de ter de enfrenta-los e não vou devolver a armadura; Ilyria sentenciou. Hanay já sabia o quão ela era teimosa e quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça não desistia até conseguir. –O que o Shion mais queria era que eu conseguisse conquistar essa armadura, não vou permitir que algum cachorrinho do Ares venha aqui achando que pode leva-la; Ilyria completou.

-Mas o que vai fazer então? Se eles vierem, você sozinha não poderá lutar contra eles, precisa sair daqui! –Hanay falou aflita, pensando nas possibilidades.

-Creio que Ilyria não precisa sair do Tibet para isso; Mestre Miatsu falou entrando no local, pegando as duas de surpresa.

-Como assim, mestre? – Ilyria perguntou, já não se importava mais em andar sem mascara dentro do templo, afinal todos ali a conheciam e a ajudavam da forma que podiam, não havia porque esconder os problemas dos amigos.

-Lacre a armadura; ele sugeriu.

-Lacrar? – Hanay perguntou curiosa.

-No pé da Cordilheira do Himalaia tem uma caverna onde os antigos monges faziam seus retiros espirituais, lá é um lugar sagrado e inviolável, use seu cosmo e o lacre ao pé da montanha; Miatsu explicou. –Quando essa criança crescer ela herdara a armadura, até que ela mereça esse legado a armadura permanecerá perdida aos olhos do santuário;

-Entendo; Ilyria murmurou. –Amanhã mesmo vou para lá; ela completou.

-Mas mestre Miatsu, chegar a Cordilheira é muito perigoso ainda mais com a proximidade do inverno; Hanay falou aflita.

-Eu vou mesmo assim; Ilyria respondeu, antes que o monge pudesse abrir a boca. –Só peço a vocês que avisem a todos sobre o desaparecimento da armadura e que ninguém sabe aonde ela esta; ela pediu.

-Não se preocupe, já cuidei disso, a partir de agora aos olhos de todos você é só uma jovem que vive aqui nos templos, a menção a amazona esta completamente proibida; o monge falou.

-Obrigada; Ilyria agradeceu.

-Não há o que agradecer, só o fato de você não ter desistido de lutar por essa vida que ai esta se desenvolvendo já é motivo suficiente para nos dar mais esperanças de que as coisas mais para frente poderão ser diferentes; ele falou, apontando para a jovem.

-Já que não tem como te convencer a não ir, leve Hiray com você, ele sabe o caminho; a Hanay falou contrariada.

Hiray era um jovem monge, pupilo de Miatsu. Possuidor de uma grande sabedoria e sensibilidade, gostava muito de ajudar as pessoas com seus afazeres cotidianos, enquanto não estava meditando ou executando alguma coisa nos templos.

-Tudo bem; Ilyria falou, dando-se por vencida.

-Agora descanse, amanhã será um longo dia, Hanay, por favor, prepare algumas coisas que Ilyria vá precisar no caminho; Miatsu pediu.

-Sim senhor; Hanay respondeu. –Cuide-se querida, amanhã venho lhe ver antes de partir; ela completou saindo do quarto.

-Está certo; Ilyria respondeu sorrindo.

-Com licença, vou avisar Hiray que ele irá com você; Miatsu falou voltando-se para partir.

-Mestre; Ilyria chamou.

-Sim;

-Obrigada por tudo; ela agradeceu com os olhos marejados.

-Não há porque me agradecer sei que é muito difícil para você enfrentar tudo isso e fico feliz em poder ajudar, Shion era um grande amigo, apesar de termos convivido por pouco tempo e sei que ele iria querer o melhor pra vocês; ele completou com um olhar significativo.

-...; Ilyria apenas assentiu ficando em silencio, vendo o monge acenar e sair do quarto. -"Shion, não me conformo com essa desculpa esfarrapada de morte por velhice, quem não te conhece pode até acreditar, mas não eu"; ela pensou cerrando os punhos nervosamente, deixando-se cair de costas na cama e respirando com certa dificuldade. –"Não posso perder o controle, tenho que cuidar desse anjinho aqui"; a jovem pensou, enquanto levava a mão ao ventre, deixando que as lagrimas corressem livres por seus olhos.

**IV – Um Passo a Frente.**

O vento chocava-se com tanta intensidade na face daqueles dois que seria capaz de cortar, a um leve descuido. Hiray e Ilyria caminhavam sobre o terreno escarpado que os levaria até a Cordilheira.

Ilyria ainda lembrava-se de todas as recomendações dadas por Hanay sobre como deveria tomar cuidado, ou como suas condições delicadas não poderia abusar. Fazia dois dias que estavam caminhando, não havia outra forma de chegar lá sem ser a pé. Era uma caminhada que requeria fé, como Hiray falara desde o começo, não era fácil, era perigoso, porem se aceitara seguir esse caminho deveria apegar-se em sua fé como se fosse a ultima ponta da corda que pudesse lhe salvar de uma queda sem volta.

Hiray passara boa parte do tempo conversando com Ilyria sobre coisas do Templo, antigas doutrinas e rituais. A jovem até se divertia, sempre pensara que os monges eram pessoas caladas, reclusas, porem aquele ali era muito comunicativo, tinha uma mente aberta para entender os horizontes que por vezes lhe era oferecido. O monge de certa forma lhe lembrava muito o amigo que agora era um cavaleiro.

Ilyria às vezes se perguntava como Mú estaria vivendo, se estaria no santuário. Depois de saber da morte de Shion, simplesmente não conseguira sair do Tibet e ir até Jamiel, muito menos colocar os pés no santuário, algo lhe impedia de ir até lá, mas não de ter saudades.

-Estamos quase chegando; Hiray avisou, ao enxergar ao longe o pé da Cordilheira; -Se pararmos agora, amanhã já estaremos lá; ele avisou.

-Está certo, preciso mesmo fazer uma pausa; Ilyria respondeu recostando-se em uma arvore ao pé da estrada.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou preocupado, ao vê-la pálida.

-Não, só um pouco de tontura, mas isso já é normal, vou descansar um pouco e depois arrumo uma fogueira pra podermos passar a noite aqui; ela falou, deixando-se largar no chão gramado.

-De maneira nenhuma, apenas descanse eu cuido disso; Hiray falou a repreendendo em seguida por todo o esforço.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Como pretende lacra-la? –Hiray perguntou, assim que chegaram no pé da Cordilheira e encontraram a entrada da caverna que ela deixaria a armadura.

-Ainda não sei, mas quando chegar a hora vou saber o que fazer; ela respondeu de forma misteriosa.

Com uma tocha improvisada nas mãos, ambos entraram na caverna. O cheiro de umidade era atordoante para Ilyria;

-Não é melhor pararmos? –Hiray perguntou, vendo a jovem encostar-se na parede da caverna.

-Não; Ilyria respondeu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, tentando ignorar aquele recente enjôo causado pelo cheiro de mofo e umidade daquele lugar. Chegara longe de mais para desistir agora e se não continuasse poderia colocar a segurança daquela nova vida em risco. Precisava continuar. –Já estou melhor; ela respondeu desencostando-se da parede e continuando.

-Vamos, falta pouco; Hiray falou, caminhando ao lado da jovem, como precaução.

Caminharam durante vinte minutos por um corredor estreito, por mais estranho que fosse eles sentiam uma leve corrente de ar passar por eles e ao longe o som de gotas de água caindo de encontro ao chão parecia aumentar a cada passo.

Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para que chegassem ao centro da caverna. O local era incrivelmente belo e transpirava paz. Ilyria fechou os olhos momentaneamente, respirando fundo. Por mais que ouvisse com perfeição uma gotinha de água caindo no chão daquele pequeno santuário, não estava mais enjoada com o cheiro de umidade, pelo contrario, uma essência cálida e reconfortante emanada por lírios chegava-lhe as narinas. Era estranho como conseguia sentir cheiro de lírios ali; ela pensou.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se renovada física e espiritualmente. Agora entendia porque os monges se retiravam até ali, era tudo uma questão de fé e necessidade de conhecer a si próprio como ninguém poderia faze-lo.

Hiray retirou a urna da armadura das costas, desde que começaram a caminhar eles estavam revezando a urna. Em momento algum ele permitira que ela levasse aquele peso, mas a teimosia da jovem mais uma vez deu uma rasteira na razão do jovem monge, obrigando-o a aceitar o revezamento.

Colocou a urna no chão, por mais incrível que fosse a armadura prateada libertou-se da urna parando no meio do salão, em cima de uma espécie de trono lapidado na própria parede da caverna. Por toda a extensão daquele santuário ela encontrava pequenas quedas de água, pedras devidamente lapidas, era intrigante como a própria natureza desenvolvera sozinha aquela perfeição toda; Ilyria pensou, observando tudo com grande fascínio.

-E agora? –Hiray perguntou observando a armadura no trono.

-Preciso pensar; Ilyria respondeu de repente, caminhando até o trono e sentando-se no chão, pouco se importando com a umidade ali presente. Fechou os olhos, manteve as costas eretas, cruzando as pernas, formando a posição de lótus. Se Mú visse, sem duvidas riria disso; ela pensou dando um meio sorriso, antes de simplesmente limpar a mente e começar a meditar.

**Continua... **


	10. Tocando a Vida

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga...

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Tocando a Vida.**

**I – Primeiros problemas.**

Hanay corria aflita pelos corredores do templo em busca do Mestre Miatsu. Não imaginara que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto em menos de três dias; a senhora pensava visivelmente aflita.

**-SENHOR;** ela quase gritou, ao encontrá-lo em uma das salas de meditação, ouviu alguns monges murmurarem irritados por serem interrompidos, mas não se importou em invadir o local praticamente correndo até o monge.

-O que foi, Hanay? –o monge perguntou preocupado, Hanay sabia muito bem que não deveria entrar na sala de meditação quando um número muito grande de monges estivesse reunido, por isso concluiu que fosse algo realmente urgente.

-Senhor, um mensageiro do santuário; ela respondeu ofegante. –Um cavaleiro de prata deseja falar com o senhor; Hanay falou com medo.

-Uhn; Miatsu murmurou com ar pensativo. –"Foram bem mais rápidos do que imaginei"; ele pensou se levantando, -Não se preocupe, estou indo recebe-lo; o monge respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nicols olhava impaciente para tudo aquilo, em outros momentos até teria apreciado a arquitetura do local, a riqueza de detalhes como a história hinduísta era passada por cada uma daquelas colunas, mas não fora pra isso que fora mandado ali.

Desde que Ares assumira o comando do santuário as coisas estavam acontecendo de maneira estranha. Primeiro, qualquer cavaleiro que pedia permissão ao mestre para ver Athena ele negava-se veemente, dizendo que ela estava dormindo ou não achava necessário provar a algum ser pouco evoluído e sem fé sobre a permanência da deusa no santuário, porem o que andava acontecendo era muito suspeito.

Segundo, o sumiço do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, já se passavam quase dois anos que ele desaparecera e ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro e as pessoas já estavam comentando, aonde o homem cuja bondade e gentileza digna de um Deus se encontrava em momentos tão turbulentos, ainda mais agora que o santuário fora maculado com a revelação de um traidor entre os santos.

Nicols sentiu um arrepio cruzar sua espinha, não acreditava que o menino Aioros fosse um traidor, como assim ele chamava o sagitariano. Ele era nobre, fiel a seus princípios, apaixonado pelo que fazia, não poderia trair aquela a quem jurara eterna fidelidade, mas Ares alegara que o jovem tentara matar Athena e ele como por um empurrão do destino aparecera na hora para salvar o pobre bebe.

O mais suspeito de tudo agora era o comportamento do cavaleiro de Capricórnio, considerava o sagitariano um irmão mais velho, porem agora o repudiava como um santo fazia diante de suas tentações.

Era inacreditável como as coisas mudavam de uma hora pra outra, porem agora que Ares momentaneamente lembrara-se da existência da armadura de Lincys a queria no santuário, alguns mais ousados diziam até que era apenas por capricho, já que Mú de Áries partira do santuário levando sua armadura e pouco se importando com as represálias dos outros. Mandando todos aqueles que achava hipócritas para o inferno, de maneira gentil, porem ainda era o inferno que a eles desejava.

-O que deseja cavaleiro? –Miatsu perguntou entrando de repente na sala principal do templo, vendo o cavaleiro dar um salto de susto.

A armadura de altar era realmente bela, semelhante à armadura de Cruzeiro do Sul, mesmo sendo uma armadura de prata, os desenhos em azul e preto davam um belo contraste à vestimenta do cavaleiro, que em seus gloriosos dias de juventude tentava cumprir aquela estranha missão.

-Mestre Miatsu; Nicols falou fazendo uma breve reverencia. –Vim a mando do Mestre Ares do Santuário da Grécia, em nome de Athena; ele falou.

-Sei da onde vem e a mando de quem; Miatsu o cortou, desde que entrara naquela sala, não deixara de estudar cada reação do cavaleiro, uma das habilidades do monge era identificar o que era verdade ou o que era mentira e usar isso para proteger aquilo que lhe era caro. –Agora gostaria que fosse mais objetivo e dissesse porque?

-Bem; Nicols começou hesitante. –Mestre Ares deseja saber do paradeiro da armadura de Lincys.

-Infelizmente não posso lhe fornecer essa informação; Miatsu falou a queima roupa.

-Porque? –Nicols falou alarmado.

-Porque a cerca de quatro anos atrás uma amazona conquistou essa armadura; Miatsu falou de maneira tão convincente que se ele não conhecesse Ilyria chegaria a acreditar em sua própria mentira. –Ela levou a armadura embora, lutou contra outras três aspirantes que também desejavam sagrar-se, porem nenhuma delas sobreviveu; ele falou com pensar.

-Mas onde esta essa amazona? –Nicols perguntou.

-A ultima vez que soube dela, estava a caminho da China, não sei o que ela pretendia, a função dos monges do templo principal era guardar a armadura selada na antiguidade para que o escolhido pela sua Deusa, permitisse que ela a possuísse o poder de romper o lacre; Miatsu falou. –Mas essa jovem levou a armadura daqui e nós não a impedimos, pois era o seu direito; ele concluiu.

-"A China é muito grande"; Nicols pensou demonstrando cansaço, teria que ir atrás da tal amazona e saber o paradeiro da armadura. –Ahn! O senhor poderia me dizer quem na China lhe avisou sobre a amazona? –ele perguntou num ultimo fio de reduzir o tempo de viajem.

-Era de um pequeno povoado na fronteira;

Não demorou para Miatsu contar sobre uma pobre família de fieis a Buda que vivia na fronteira e que lhe avisara sobre a amazona, porem o que o cavaleiro de Altar não sabia é que quando lá chegasse não teria uma noticia agradável, ainda mais ao saber da suposta morte da amazona e o roubo da armadura, sabe-se lá por quem, mas que possivelmente ninguém nunca mais veria a armadura de Lincys.

-Obrigado por me ajudar Mestre; Nicols falou numa breve reverencia. –Creio que agora tenho que continuar a viajem nessa busca, me desculpe por interromper suas atividades; ele completou.

-Não se preocupe, às vezes é bom sair da rotina; Miatsu respondeu com um sorriso descontraído.

**II – Respostas.**

Sentia seu corpo flutuar, era como se conseguisse sentir todas as ondas do som e da luz que emanavam daquele lugar. Era como se estivesse sendo embalada pelos braços de um anjo, caindo em um estado de torpor que não lhe permitia manter a ordem dos pensamentos, não tinha noção do tempo, se era dia ou noite, se chovia ou fazia sol, se a neve já caia ou se ainda tinham tempo.

Os batimentos cardíacos jaziam ritmados, a respiração estava calma, controlada. Sem aflições, enjôos ou até mesmo tonturas, tudo em perfeito equilíbrio.

-_**Ilyria**;_ uma voz chamou-lhe ao longe, fazendo com que os pêlos de seus braços se eriçassem.

Procurou tornar a concentrar-se e não dispersar os pensamentos, numa luta interna contra si mesma que parecia aos poucos vacilar.

-**_Ilyria;_**

Novamente aquela voz, porem agora soou bem mais perto, como um sussurrou atrevido ao pé do ouvido, fazendo com que necessitasse de todo seu auto-controle para não dispersar os pensamentos, estranhamente sentia-se sonolenta.

Numa guerra silenciosa aos poucos o cosmo da amazona começava a se intensificar, chamando a atenção de Hiray que observava a distancia tudo aquilo, de certa forma para dar privacidade à amazona no que tinha de fazer.

Era como se pudesse sentir os pés descalços tocando a superfície molhada do chão. Frio e insegurança. Talvez fosse essa mesma sensação que alguém tinha ao caminhar sobre um lago de gelo fino ou pisar sobre frágeis cascas de ovos.

A corrente de ar intensificava-se aos poucos, chocando-se contra a respiração da jovem que não estava mais tão ritmada, os batimentos cardíacos já estavam descontrolados.

Da mesma forma que chegou, toda aquela ansiedade se foi, um cosmo cálido parecia abraça-la, era como se pudesse sentir longos e finos dedos tocando seus braços por cima da blusa, causando um leve tremor, em movimentos inocentes, calculados, para baixo e para cima, mantendo-a em um estado de letargia.

Sentiu todo o peso do corpo ser jogado para a base das pernas, em sua mente se via caindo de joelhos, porem ainda permanecia na posição de lótus.

**-_Você sabe que não pode mais hesitar, não tenha medo;_**a voz falou, era impossível saber qual era a fonte, sentia novamente os dedos tocando seus braços, era como se estivesse completamente entregue, entorpecida por caricias inocentes que pareciam minar-lhe as forças e a concentração.

-**_Quem é você?_**- ela perguntou em pensamentos, perdendo completamente aquela batalha.

De orbes fechados, apenas sentiu uma leve presença atrás de si, os finos dedos abandonando os braços e enlaçando-a pela cintura, fazendo com que ela se recostasse em o que quer que fosse que estivesse ali atrás. Uma respiração quente e ritmada chocava-se contra a pele do pescoço. Novamente aquele torpor.

**-_Não tenha medo, sempre estarei com você e nada mais importa_;** a voz respondeu, apertando-a mais entre os braços. A amazona jogou a cabeça para trás, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o par de braços desaparecer e suas costas chocarem-se de encontro ao chão molhado.

Uma explosão de cosmo irrompeu do corpo da jovem que fez as águas da gruta tremerem. Hiray parecia assustado, tentou aproximar-se, porem recuou espantado ao ver uma cortina de luz erguer-se a sua frente e dali surgir à imagem de um gato selvagem impedindo-o de continuar.

Orbes azuis, às agarras alongaram-se raspando no chão molhado, poderia até mesmo dizer que faíscas douradas escapavam a cada movimento do felino. O olhar compenetrado parecia estudar o monge que recuou assustado. A pelagem caramelo, quase beirando a castanho-claro refletia a pouca luminosidade do local, dando um ar mais enigmático aquele ser místico.

A energia se intensificava, uma estranha e doce melodia era entoada, poderia jurar que ela vinha da armadura, ou da vibração das pedras e da água ali dentro; Hiray pensou.

Ilyria jazia imóvel no chão, parecia desmaiada, porem mesmo a distancia podia ver que ela respirava. O felino ainda estava ali e até mesmo o monge conseguia sentir todo o poder emanado daquele cosmo. Se continuasse assim criaria um big bang.

**-_Cuide de Celina;_** a voz tornou a sussurrar, fazendo com que Ilyria despertasse, ao mesmo tempo que o Lince preparava-se para pular em cima do monge, como se temendo pela vida a jovem diante daquele desconhecido.

-**PARE**; ela gritou, chamando a atenção dos dois, ao por se de pé em um pulo. O felino pareceu reconhecer a jovem, caminhando até ela e sentando-se sobre as patas traseiras.

Ilyria o observava com atenção, nunca vira um animal tão lindo como aquele, a delicadeza com que o gatinho lambia uma das patas, chegava a ser até um pouco infantil, porem o mesmo parou, encarando-a diretamente. Olhos verdes; ela pensou, vendo-o estranhamente assentir diante do pensamento que ela tivera.

Lincys levantou-se e manhosamente esfregou-se na perna de Ilyria, como um gato exigindo carinhos e afagos de seu dono, Ilyria ajoelhou-se no chão, ficando na altura do felino, deixando que suas mãos brincassem, variando entre as orelhas e o focinho, ouviu um ronronar vindo dele, ao mesmo tempo que o via afastar-se, como se pedisse sua atenção e dissesse **'venha'**.

Ilyria levantou-se, ignorando o chamado de alerta do monge. Lincys virou-se furiosamente para o monge, como se o mandasse ficar quieto. O felino continuou caminhando até o trono, sendo seguido por Ilyria.

Ao aproximar-se mais, a luz se intensificou. Sentiu um pequeno empurrão em sua perna, olhou para baixo encontrando Lyncis que lhe empurrava a perna com a cabeça, fazendo-a ir para a frente.

-Você quer que eu a toque? –Ilyria perguntou, apontando para a armadura.

Lyncis assentiu, encaminhando-se até subir no trono e sentar-se sobre as quatro patas. Ilyria se aproximou e ao encostar os dedos na armadura uma nova explosão de luz aconteceu, ao mesmo tempo em que Lyncis desaparecia completamente e a intensidade da energia dispensada arrastou Ilyria para uma distancia segura da armadura.

-Ilyria; Hiray chamou aproximando-se da jovem que jazia de joelhos no chão respirando com dificuldade.

-Estou bem; ela respondeu erguendo a mão e o detendo, poderia jurar que vira a imagem do ariano ao lado da de Lyncis, mas talvez nunca viesse, a saber, se isso era mesmo possível.

Lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos, deixando que uma ultima vez aliviasse seus sentimentos, seria forte e não mais choraria pelas coisas que não podia mudar, tinha uma vida pra viver e mais uma para criar. A vida continuava, e quanto a isso nada poderia mudar.

**III – Saudade.**

**Três anos depois...**

Era um lugar tão calmo, o vento da primavera esvoaçava seus cabelos, enquanto Ilyria permanecia sentada em baixo daquela arvore, em seu colo a pequena cabeça de uma garotinha repousava, vez ou outra a via remexer-se em seu colo ressonando baixinho, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com as mexas castanho-esverdeadas dos cabelos da criança.

Ainda lembrava-se com perfeição do que acontecera antes de lacrar a armadura, tempos depois Celina nascera, nunca mais esqueceu-se da primeira vez em sua vida que deparou-se com Lyncis, sua nova missão agora não era proteger Athena ou servir a algum prepotente com mania de superioridade, agora tinha aquele pequeno anjinho, a razão de sua vida, para cuidar e era só o que importava.

-Mãe; a garotinha chamou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Celina levantou-se um pouco, permanecendo sentada sobre as próprias pernas, esfregando os olhos, sonolenta.

-Acordou, meu anjo; Ilyria falou sorrindo, vendo a filha bocejar. Era incrível a semelhança dela com Shion, três anos, apenas três anos de idade e já aparentava tamanha semelhança com ele.

-Mamãe, cadê o papai? –a criança perguntou a queima roupa, pegando Ilyria de surpresa.

-Ahn! –Ilyria começou, engolindo em seco, Celina era apenas uma criança.

-Mamãe, papai ta lá em cima, não é? –ela perguntou inocentemente, apontando para o céu.

Ilyria sentiu as lágrimas novamente escorrerem por seus olhos, prometera a si mesma não chorar na frente da criança, mas era praticamente impossível.

-Vem aqui; Ilyria chamou com a voz fraca, puxando a garotinha para o colo e lhe dando um abraço apertado. –Um dia quando você puder entender eu vou te contar tudo o que você precisa e quiser saber sobre seu pai; ela começou. –Mas por hora saiba apenas que ele ta lá em cima e que te ama muito; ela completou.

Sentiu a garotinha aninhar-se em seus braços e não demorar muito a cair no sono novamente. Ilyria suspirou pesadamente, não sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava, era sempre tão incerto mesmo depois do santuário ter desistido da armadura.

Mas mesmo assim sentia vez ou outra uma inquietação, um cosmo que por vezes se manifestava de forma atormentada que até mesmo Celina despertava chorando, esse cosmo vinha de longe e se manifestava de forma agressiva, por sorte, desde que começara a treinar desenvolvera a habilidade de ocultar o cosmo, sabia que Ares não iria desistir da armadura, ainda mais porque ela era o que Shion tanto queria que ela conquistasse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ilyria tomou mais um gole de chá, respirando pesadamente. Via a completa confusão nos orbes do ariano que a ouvia com extrema atenção. Desde que começara a falar não podia negar a sensação de alivio, por muito tempo as únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre isso era a filha, Hanay, Hiray e o Mestre Miatsu que a cerca de dois anos morrera levando isso consigo.

-Continue, por favor; Mú pediu com a voz tremula, tentando concentrar-se novamente no assunto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Doze anos depois...**

-Celina, venha aqui; Ilyria chamou a jovem, no calendário comum aquele seria exatamente o dia quatro de abril, há quinze anos atrás Celina nascera. Estava na hora de contar a verdade e saber qual era a escolha dela.

-Algum problema, mãe? –a jovem perguntou preocupada, aproximando-se da arvore que Ilyria sempre ficava quando queria pensar, atrás do templo principal.

-Precisamos conversar; a amazona falou, indicando para a filha se sentar a seu lado.

Um momento de silencio, Ilyria simplesmente idealizara essa conversa nos últimos doze anos e agora sentia-se completamente perdida, tinha que contar tudo.

-Lembra quando eu te prometi que quando você pudesse entender as coisas da vida eu lhe contaria sobre o seu pai; Ilyria falou, vendo o choque nos orbes da jovem que apenas assentiu. –Agora você já tem quinze anos, na sua idade eu já entrava na maior idade e já me preparava para ser uma amazona; ela começou.

-Amazona? –ela falou meio confusa.

-Lembra aquela história que lhe contei sobre os cavaleiros de ouro, o santuário e a deusa Athena?

-Lembro, a senhora disse que Athena escolhe jovens de grande valor para serem cavaleiros e proteger a ela e a Terra; Celina respondeu com olhar pensativo, lembrando-se de tudo que a mãe falara.

-Isso mesmo, esses cavaleiros existem Celina, cavaleiros e amazonas, guiados por estrelas que lhes iluminam desde seu nascimento, quando eles entram na maior idade, isso começa exatamente aos seis anos até os quinze, completando um treinamento árduo para concorrer a sagrada armadura; Ilyria explicou.

-15 anos; Celina murmurou vendo o que aquilo implicava. –A senhora é uma amazona, não é? –a garota perguntou, vendo Ilyria assentir. –Onde esta a sua armadura? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Esta lacrada, mas antes de você saber sobre ela, tenho que lhe contar como me tornei uma amazona; Ilyria completou.

Por cerca de uma hora, mãe e filha, passaram em baixo daquela arvore, enquanto Ilyria contava a garota tudo o que vivera nos últimos anos, o massacre, o treinamento, a amizade com o cavaleiro de Áries e acima de tudo o amor que florescera naqueles poucos anos por aquele que veio mais tarde a descobrir ser o Grande Mestre, as suspeitas quanto à integridade do novo mestre, a descoberta de que estava grávida, a noticia de que Shion havia morrido e por fim como lacrara a armadura alguns meses antes do nascimento dela.

-M-ã-e; Celina falou pausadamente, toda a seriedade que via nos olhos de Ilyria impediam que ela duvidasse que isso fosse realmente possível. –Meu pai morreu por causa de um traidor? –ela perguntou recuperando-se do choque e chamando a atenção de Ilyria pela pequena centelha que parecia querer queimar nos orbes da jovem.

-Eu acredito que sim, nunca fui ao santuário; Ilyria respondeu. –Você entende o que a lei das amazonas diz sobre isso, não queria te perder, por isso preferi lacrar a armadura e viver aqui; ela completou.

-Entendo; Celina murmurou como resposta. –É que isso parece fantástico demais, sabe, é normal a gente ver isso em algum mito, história antiga, mas saber que a própria mãe viveu algo do gênero; a jovem falou confusa, embora estivesse visivelmente animada com a descoberta. –Mãe, como ele era? –ela perguntou de repente.

-Quem?

-Meu pai; ela respondeu impaciente.

-Era uma ótima pessoa, nunca conheci alguém tão singular quanto ele... Único; Ilyria falou, recordando-se de todos os momentos que viveram. –Particularmente no começo eu o achava serio de mais, adorava irrita-lo; a amazona falou com um meio sorriso e os olhos brilhando. –E alem do mais, ele me deu o maior tesouro da minha vida; ela falou, saindo de seus devaneios e olhando para a jovem.

-Mãe, posso pedir algo? –Celina começou cautelosa, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Ilyria para continuar. -Quero treinar para conquistar a armadura; a garota pediu confiante, por um momento teve a impressão de ver o ariano ao lado dela sorrindo confiante, balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, aquilo era impossível.

-Mas Celina; Ilyria ia contestar, mas a jovem a cortou rapidamente.

-Sei que essa armadura é muito importante para a senhora, da mesma forma que foi para o meu pai, quero manter isso entre a família, não me perdoaria se outra pessoa ficasse com ela; ela falou convicta.

-Já vi que não tem como fazer você mudar de idéia; Ilyria falou, nunca imaginava que Celina fosse ter aquela reação. –Amanhã começamos o treinamento;

-Obrigada; Celina respondeu animada, jogando-se nos braços da mãe.

A vida poderia ser incerta, mas sempre valia a pena. As pequenas coisas por mais ínfimas que fossem sempre faziam com que valesse.

**Continua... **


	11. A Ponta do Ice Barg

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: A ponta do Ice Berg.**

**I – Sentimentos.**

Shion surgiu novamente no santuário, precisamente em seu quarto. Não pode evitar de lembrar-se de quando fez exatamente isso a anos atrás, quando preparava-se para anunciar seu sucessor. Fechou os olhos por um momento lembrando-se do ultimo dia que estivera em Atenas... Vivo.

**-Lembrança-**

O vento gelado de Star Hill acoitava-lhe a face, causaria cortes se não tivesse a face protegida pela mascara inexpressiva que durante boa parte de sua vida tivera de usar. Fazia um mês que se retirara do santuário para Star Hill, mas em momento algum conseguira deixar de pensar nela. Imerso em pensamentos não notou a aproximação de alguém.

-Vendo o futuro nas estrelas mestre? –Alguém perguntou atrás dele, fazendo com que Shion se sobressaltasse, conhecia aquela voz.

-Saga; Shion falou, espantado por vê-lo ali.

Somente os Grandes Mestres do santuário, autorizados por Athena, poderiam ir até o monte que toca as estrelas e ver o futuro nelas.

-Pensei que tivesse desaparecido; Shion comentou com cautela.

-Eu estava, digamos que ocupado com alguns interesses; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso debochado, aproximando-se de maneira perigosa.

Shion sentia o mesmo cosmo do cavaleiro, porem uma força semelhante querer manifestar-se de maneira arisca.

-Que seriam?

-Puff, realmente velho, não acha que já esta na hora de deixar para a nova geração cuidar das coisas de agora em diante? –ele perguntou de maneira impertinente deixando que aquele cosmo agressivo se manifestasse com mais intensidade.

Os orbes verdes rapidamente atingiram o tom carmesim, os longos cabelos Royal ficaram prateados, nos lábios o sorriso debochado fazia-se presente como se com prazer desafiasse aquele que agora era apenas alguém igual a si, diferente de tempos atrás.

-Quem é você? –Shion perguntou afastando-se e se preparando para atacar.

-Aquele que é igual a um Deus; Saga respondeu com ar sombrio. –**EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA**; o cavaleiro gritou, intensificando seu cosmo e pegando Shion de surpresa com o ataque, fora rápido e sem dor.

-Ilyria; ele falou num sussurrou, enquanto o corpo dormente parecia cair em câmera lenda até chocar-se com a superfície rochosa e os orbes rosados apagarem-se por completo, ocultados pela mascara inexpressiva.

**-SATISFEITO AGORA?**_ –_Saga gritou, deixando que sua voz ecoasse como um lamento desesperado por toda Star Hill.

Aos poucos a cor dos cabelos do cavaleiro voltavam ao normal e um brilho triste tremeluzia em seus olhos.

–**O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?** –o geminiano perguntou desesperado com as mãos firmemente presas entre os fios de cabelo.

**_-Apenas realizei a nossa pequena, de muitas ambições;_** a voz respondeu de maneira debochada, como se estivesse se divertindo com isso. **–_Entenda que agora fazemos parte do mesmo destino, cabe a nós agora escreve-lo e com esse idiota fora do caminho as coisas vão ser mais fáceis agora;_**

**-SUMA DAQUI, AGORA;** Saga gritou.

_**-Puff, sou o que você é, e você é o que eu sou**;_ a voz falou de maneira enigmática. **_–Não lute contra isso;_** a voz continuou.

Uma explosão de cosmo fez com que o cavaleiro caísse de joelhos no chão. Ainda lutava, porem algo realmente inacreditável aconteceu. Os cabelos tornaram a ficar prateados, porem os orbes vertiam lagrimas de sangue.

**_-O futuro nunca é algo agradável de ver, é melhor se acostumar se quiser ser o novo mestre;_** a voz falou por fim.

Não demorou muito para que retirasse a túnica e a mascara do corpo sem vida, agora seria ele a coordenar o santuário e futuramente o mundo a si se subjugaria. Já vira o futuro e as Deusas do Destino estavam do seu lado.

Ninguém nunca saberia quem estava por baixo daquela mascara, muito menos descobririam o corpo ali, já que somente ele poderia chegar até Star Hill. Com uma ultima olhada para trás, Saga vestiu a mascara desaparecendo em seguida.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Foi há tanto tempo, como queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes; Shion murmurou para si mesmo. –Ilyria. Ilyria, somente os Deuses sabem o quanto sinto sua falta; ele falou, caminhando até a poltrona que tinha ao lado da cama, deixando-se cair ali.

**II – Tanta coisa ainda pra falar.**

Mais um gole de chá que por sinal jazia frio sobre o fundo da xícara, Ilyria contou a Mú sobre os últimos dois anos, quando Miatsu morrera, pelo menos o consolo que tinha é que foi por velhice. O monge já não agüentava mais a peregrinação. Aos poucos perdeu as forças e a vitalidade, tendo o tão merecido descanso.

Como Celina começaria uma nova fase no treinamento, Ilyria resolvera mudar-se para Jamiel, a noticia da morte dos cavaleiros chegara ao Tibet e a abalara demais, a única coisa que sabia era que todos haviam morrido e no máximo cinco dos que lutaram voltaram vivos, porem muito debilitados.

Voltar a Jamiel foi à única coisa que conseguiu, porem não tinha coragem de encarar a antiga casa, tantas lembranças, tantos fantasmas para serem enfrentados, justamente no momento em que se sentia mais frágilizada, mas agora tinha uma nova meta a cumprir, concluir o treinamento de Celina e isso lhe ajudou a recuperar-se.

-Então o nome dela é Celina; Mú murmurou, tentando não demonstrar o quão abalado estava o seu estado emocional ao saber de tudo aquilo.

Apesar de sempre ter estranhado as trocas de farpas entre Ilyria e o Mestre nunca pensou que fosse acontecer **algo mais** entre eles, ou talvez até tivesse cogitado a possibilidade, porem a inocência da época só permitia que achasse aquilo um absurdo.

–Tive a impressão de ver uma garota muito parecida com você na feira hoje; ele comentou, tentando mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

-Eu sei; ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se do que Hanay dissera sobre o **'jovem'** que derrubara as maçãs.

-Sabe? –o ariano perguntou confuso.

-Você não esbarrou em uma senhora carregando uma sacola de maçãs? –Ilyria perguntou recebendo um aceno afirmativo dele. –Ela é a madrinha de Celina, Hanay esta comigo desde quando fui para o Tibet, depois que o mestre Miatsu morreu ela se mudou comigo para Jamiel; ela explicou.

-Entendo; Mú falou, levando mais uma vez a xícara aos lábios. –É estranho como o destino às vezes prega peças estranhas na gente; ele comentou com o olhar vago.

-Você não faz idéia; Ilyria responde com um meio sorriso.

-Mas me diga, como Celina esta se saindo com o seu treinamento? –ele perguntou meio desconfiado.

-Mú de Áries, detesto quando você faz essa cara; Ilyria falou enfezada, para depois aliviar a expressão e rir. –Ela me lembra muito você, sabia?

-Eu? –Mú perguntou ruborizando, discretamente.

-Você mesmo, é incrível que ela tenha uma paciência igual a sua para conseguir meditar, fazer aqueles treinamentos que vez ou outra eu matava, lembra-se? –ela perguntou.

-E como esquecer; ele murmurou ficando um tempo em silencio, lembrando-se do **'acidente'**, o que Ilyria pareceu lembrar-se da mesma coisa.

-Mú, aproveitando que estamos falando de Celina, gostaria de te pedir algo, mas, por favor, não se sinta obrigado a nada; Ilyria começou, recebendo um menear de cabeça do cavaleiro que dizia para ela continuar. –Gostaria que você completasse o treinamento de Celina pra mim, sei que vai ser difícil pra eu aplicar o teste final e exigir que ela desperte um grande potencial. Sei dos riscos e não consigo deixar de me preocupar, mas se outra pessoa fizer isso, não vou me preocupar tanto, sabe, coisas de mãe; ela completou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Entendo o que você deseja e compreendo as implicações que isso tem pra você; Mú falou com ar sério. –Pra mim será uma honra treina-la, mas essa decisão é ela que tem de tomar; o ariano esclareceu.

-Não tem problema, amanhã mesmo falo com ela; Ilyria falou animada. –Mú não sabe o quanto fico feliz ao saber que você vai cuidar de Celina pra mim;

-"Cuidar"; Mú pensou arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Ahn! Ilyria mudando de assunto; ele começou cauteloso. –Quando você pretende ir ao santuário?

-Eu... Bem; ela começou, ficando nervosa.

-Desculpe, sei que isso deve ser difícil pra você, mas não acha que esta na hora de enfrentar os seus demônios e parar de adiar isso? –ele perguntou serio.

-Sei o que quer dizer, mas tenho medo; Ilyria falou, cerrando os punhos por cima da mesa de maneira nervosa. –E se ele já tiver me esquecido? –ela falou com a voz sofrida.

-Ilyria, garanto para você que ele jamais lhe esqueceu; Mú falou com um olhar sereno, colocando sua mão por cima da dela, passando-lhe confiança. –E aposto que a coisa que ele mais deseja é te ver de novo; ele completou.

-Você acha? –Ilyria perguntou, vendo-o assentir afirmativamente. –Mas preciso de um tempo pra organizar as coisas por aqui; ela começou.

-Porque não fazemos assim, você fala com Celina e pede a opinião dela com relação a ir treinar comigo, se ela aceitar vocês três vão para o santuário comigo; ele sugeriu.

-Três? –Ilyria perguntou confusa.

-Claro, não está pensando em deixar a senhora Hanay para trás, não é? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma; ela respondeu prontamente.

-Mestre Mú; alguém chamou da sala.

-Quem é? –Ilyria perguntou curiosa, ao ouvir a voz infantil.

-Kiky, ele é meu aprendiz, sucessor a armadura de ouro; ele explicou, enquanto o garotinho de olhar pentelho entrava no cozinha e lançava um olhar curioso a Ilyria. –Kiky essa é Ilyria, uma grande amiga e amazona, aprendiz do Mestre Shion; Mú apresentou.

-É um prazer conhece-la; ele falou, estendendo-lhe a mão, numa pose adulta, que fez Ilyria rir.

-Igualmente, pequeno; ela falou bagunçando-lhe os cabelos vermelhos.

-O que deseja Kiky? –Mú perguntou, vendo o garotinho corar furiosamente com a atitude da amazona, não podia negar que estava se divertindo com aquilo, como há muito tempo não fazia.

-Mestre só vim avisar que terminei a cota de treinos hoje e gostaria de saber se posso retornar a Rozan? –ele perguntou.

-Pode, mas não dê muito trabalho a Shiryu; Mú falou como se já idealizasse as coisas que o pupilo aprontava enquanto estava longe de suas vistas.

-Pode deixar, boa noite, mestre, Senhorita Ilyria; Kiky falou numa reverencia respeitosa, desaparecendo em seguida.

-Tão excêntrico; Mú murmurou balançando a cabeça, com ar cansado.

-Bom Mú, esta ficando tarde, tenho que voltar pra casa; Ilyria falou levantando-se.

-Está certo, se importa de acompanha-la? –ele perguntou.

-Não vai te incomodar? –Ilyria perguntou.

-De maneira nenhuma; ele respondeu sorrindo.

Não podia negar que sentia falta daquele jeito super protetor do amigo, passara tanto tempo evitando ir a Jamiel e agora em tempos de paz, as Deusas do Destino pareciam lhe sorrir.

**III – Inquietação.**

O terraço do ultimo templo estava completamente vazio, a noite estrelada dava um ar calmo e sereno para aquela noite de verão. Shion ainda permanecia sentado em um dos alpendres que compunham o terraço. Não usava mais a túnica ou a mascara que o impediam de agir como uma pessoa normal.

Passara tanto tempo e era como se ainda sentisse sua presença. O calor de seu corpo entre seus braços, a respiração descompassada e quente. A imagem da garota impertinente que era a única que possuía a habilidade de minar seu auto-controle, tudo lhe lembrava **ela**. Não pode deixar de perder-se em pensamentos mais uma vez.

-Mestre; uma voz o trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Uhn! Kanon; ele falou, voltando-se e encontrando o geminiano parando próximo a si com um olhar confuso. –Algum problema?

-Ahn! Eu gostaria de saber onde esta o Mú? Estive procurando por ele, mas não o encontro, pensei que o senhor pudesse saber de algo? –Kanon perguntou.

-Faz uma semana que ele partiu para Jamiel, não sei quando ele pretende voltar, Kanon; Shion respondeu.

-Jamiel; ele murmurou com ar pensativo, lembrando-se de tudo que o ariano lhe falara.

-Kanon; Shion chamou-o de volta a realidade.

-Sim;

-Você sabe se esta acontecendo alguma coisa com o Mú? –Shion perguntou cauteloso.

-"Espero que ele não esteja sabendo sobre a Toca do Baco"; o geminiano pensou meio aflito, ter que explicar o que exatamente eles conversaram aquela noite não ia dar muito certo. –Ahn! Mestre, infelizmente não sei, andei notando que o Mú parece desanimado, mas nada que eu saiba; ele respondeu tentando parecer convincente.

-Realmente ele parece desanimado; Shion comentou com certa preocupação.

-Ta certo mestre, acho que vou ter que espera-lo voltar então; Kanon comentou com um sorriso sem graça, precisava sair logo dali, conhecia muito bem Shion pra saber que se ele desconfiasse que ele escondia algo, o pressionaria até ter respostas.

-Boa noite; Shion respondeu.

-Até; o geminiano falou saindo rapidamente do terraço.

-"Infelizmente não posso mais adiar isso, preciso conversar com o Mú o quanto antes"; Shion pensou, vendo o cavaleiro sumir ao descer as escadas.

**IV – Uma outra perspectiva.**

Assim que deixara Ilyria em casa, Mú fazia o caminho de volta andando, não queria usar a telecinese, o caminho que iria percorrer lhe servira para poder pensar, colocar todas aquelas informações em ordem.

Tantas coisas aconteceram com a amazona que ele ainda não conseguira assimilar tudo. Celina, o nome da jovem ecoava em sua mente, como teria vivido a menina todo esse tempo, pensando que o pai estava morto e como receberia a noticia de que ele estava vivo? –ele se perguntou.

Agora teria uma aprendiz, quanto a isso não se preocupava, mas assim que ela chegasse ao santuário as pessoas notariam a semelhança, como explicaria a jovem que não poderia falar nada até que Ilyria resolvesse as coisas?

É, para quem estava achando que a vida andava monótona demais, agora a agitação resolvera aparecer toda de uma vez; ele pensou com um meio sorriso.

**-_Mú_;** uma voz soou em sua mente lhe despertando.

**-_Mestre_?** –o ariano perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

**-_Sim_ _Mú_;** Shion falou, comunicando-se com ele via cosmo.

**-_Aconteceu alguma coisa, mestre_** –Mú perguntou, estranhando a repentina comunicação.

**_-Preciso conversar com você, pode retornar ao santuário, não pretendo tomar muito do seu tempo_;** Shion falou de maneira formal, fazendo o ariano engolir em seco, quanto à possibilidade dele já saber o paradeiro de Ilyria.

**_-Já estou indo, mestre;_** Mú respondeu. Sentiu o cosmo do mestre desaparecer e suspirou aliviado. –"E agora, será que ele já sabe?"; o ariano pensou aflito. –"Bem, só vou saber indo lá"; ele concluiu desaparecendo em seguida, indo direto para o santuário.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não demorou muito para encontrar-se no meio do salão principal do ultimo templo, a julgar pelo tempo, não levara mais do que quinze minutos para vir de Jamiel; o ariano concluiu.

-Já de volta, Mú? -Saori falou surgindo na entrada do corredor que levaria aos aposentos do templo.

-Como vai senhorita? –ele perguntou, numa leve reverencia.

-Já disse que não precisa disso, Mú; ela o repreendeu, porem completou sorrindo docemente. –Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar;

-Ahn! Senhorita Saori, aonde esta o mestre Shion? –Mú perguntou por fim.

-No quarto dele se não me engano; Saori respondeu. -Porque? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Mestre Shion disse que queria falar comigo, por isso voltei; ele respondeu meio confuso.

-Entendo, porque não vai até lá, creio que ele deve estar lhe esperando; Saori falou com um olhar enigmático.

-Com licença; ele respondeu tomando o caminho pelo qual a deusa viera.

-"Espero que dessa vez o Shion consiga"; Saori pensou, vendo o cavaleiro desaparecer no corredor, antes de tomar o rumo do terraço.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Três batidas na porta foram suficientes para despertá-lo de seus pensamentos. Shion olhou mais uma vez para o espelho que via na outra extremidade do quarto. Ainda conservava a imagem de um homem em seus trinta e poucos anos, jovem como a muito já fora, mas o peso dos últimos anos pareciam agora recair sobre si.

Recriminava-se até agora por não ter contado tudo ao pupilo desde o começo. O jovem cavaleiro por anos lhe fora como um amigo, um filho e acima de tudo a única pessoa que lhe confiaria a vida cegamente, mas mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, não conseguira lhe contar.

-Pode entrar; Shion falou, parando ao lado da cama, vendo a porta aos poucos se abrir.

-Boa noite, mestre; Mú falou entrando no quarto, ouviu o mestre dar um suspiro, antes de lhe indicar uma das duas poltronas que existiam no canto do quarto.

-Por favor, sente-se; Shion pediu.

Ambos estavam tensos, Mú não sabia exatamente o que o mestre queria e Shion, bem, não sabia por onde começar.

-Sabe Mú, há muito tempo eu venho pensando em uma forma de lhe falar isso; ele começou, notando o cavaleiro ficar mais tenso.

-Mestre, eu...; Mú tentou falar, mas o mestre o cortou.

-Por favor, preciso lhe falar isso; o ariano falou, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

-...; Ele apenas assentiu, acomodando-se de maneira confortável na poltrona.

-Lembra-se de Ilyria? –Shion perguntou, vendo-o assentir. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, por Zeus como poderia ser tão difícil; o Grande Mestre pensou. –Bem, o que tenho para te falar aconteceu exatamente há dezoito anos atrás...; Ele começou por fim.

**Continua... **


	12. Mudança Radical

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Mudança Radical.**

**I – Escolhas.**

O dia já começava a amanhecer, sentiu aos poucos os raios de sol invadirem a janela, lhe despertando completamente, hoje não teria treino, por algum motivo a mãe lhe avisara que não treinariam antes dela resolver alguma coisa que não quis lhe contar.

Celina levantou-se da cama ainda sonolenta. Lembrando-se do que acontecera na noite anterior, achou estranho o que aconteceu, mas preferiu não perguntar nada para a mãe, já que a mesma preferiu não falar nada, mas não podia ignorar que quando Hanay falara sobre o jovem de cabelos lilás que encontrara na vila, a mãe ficara nervosa. Quem seria ele? –ela se perguntou intrigada.

-Celina, já esta acordada? –Ilyria perguntou, batendo na porta.

-Sim, pode entrar; a jovem de orbes rosados falou, terminando de vestir-se.

Como não treinaria, não iria colocar o uniforme e sim um leve vestido azul claro, que não deixava de destacar a singularidade da jovem.

Dezoito anos, quem diria que aquela garotinha irritadiça, filha da amazona agora seria bem mais do que uma adolescente. Uma mulher com uma ampla perspectiva do que queria, como todo ariano o era; alguns chegariam a concluir.

Os longos cabelos encaracolados de um castanho-esverdeado, jaziam lisos e presos em uma perfeita trança, que ela acabara de terminar, quando Ilyria entrou.

-Bom dia, querida; a amazona falou, depositando um beijo no topo da testa da jovem.

-Bom dia, mãe; Celina respondeu.

-Podemos conversar? –Ilyria perguntou, sentando-se na beira da cama.

-Claro; Celina respondeu sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado da mãe.

-Celina, você bem sabe que durante a vida toda eu nunca lhe escondi nada, não é mesmo? –Ilyria falou, lembrando-se que desde os três anos de Celina, prometera que desde que a filha entrasse na maior idade, não lhe esconderia nada e tudo que ela desejasse saber sobre seu passado não se negaria a responder.

-Sei mãe; Celina respondeu por fim.

-Bem, a cerca de três anos atrás, os cavaleiros de Athena travaram uma difícil batalha contra Hades, imperador do mundo inferior; Ilyria começou. –Quase todos os cavaleiros morreram nessa batalha ou até mesmo antes dela começar.

-Como assim?

-Os cavaleiros de Athena são ao todo 88 que representam as principais constelações do equador celeste, eles variam entre amazonas e cavaleiros, 24 ao todo são cavaleiros e amazonas de prata, 10 são os principais cavaleiros de bronze e no topo da hierarquia estão os 12 Sagrados Cavaleiros de Ouro; Ilyria esclareceu. – Ainda existem 42 armaduras que não apareceram, que variam entre prata e bronze, que pertencem a amazonas e cavaleiros.

-Como a sua, mãe? –Celina perguntou.

-Sim, a minha armadura é a de Lincys de prata, para o santuário ela esta perdida;

-Eu lembro quando a senhora falou que a lacrou pouco antes de eu nascer; a jovem falou recordando-se do que Ilyria falara.

-Bem, a cerca de dezoito anos atrás eu passei por um teste que me permitiu estar apta a conquistar a armadura de Lincys; Ilyria falou. –É um teste muito difícil e requer uma resistência muito grande.

-Não entendo, mãe; Celina falou confusa.

-Celina querida, eu não vou conseguir terminar seu treinamento; Ilyria falou, vendo a surpresa nos olhos da jovem. –Mas conheço um cavaleiro que é um dos melhores mestres, que pode terminá-lo por mim; a jovem completou.

-Um outro mestre, mas porque? –Celina perguntou confusa, desde que começaram a treinar, pensara que a mãe continuaria com ela até conquistar a armadura.

-Celina, o teste final é muito difícil, sei que você é capaz, mas também sei que como mãe eu não conseguiria fazer isso com você; a amazona de Lincys falou. –Por isso pedi que esse cavaleiro completasse seu treinamento e me dissesse se você esta apta a herdar a armadura; ela completou.

-Acho que entendo, lembro que a senhora falou sobre como foi seu teste com meu pai, mas quem é o cavaleiro que a senhora se refere? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-É Mú de Áries, cavaleiro guardião do primeiro templo zodiacal do santuário de Athena; ela respondeu, surpreendendo a jovem.

-U-um ca-va-lei-ro de ou-ro? –Celina perguntou surpresa. –Mas a senhora não disse que todos haviam morrido.

-E morreram, mas essa parte da história quem vai lhe contar é o Mú, isso se você aceitar se tornar aprendiz dele; Ilyria falou com um olhar enigmático.

-Mas se eu aceitar não vou poder mais ficar perto da senhora? –ela perguntou chorosa.

-Não se preocupe, sempre que puder estarei com você, mas não vou interferir no treinamento que Mú vai preparar para você e tem mais, você irá para o santuário como uma amazona; ela completou.

-Sair de Jamiel, mas...; Celina foi cortada.

-É por pouco tempo que ficaremos longe, logo eu vou pra lá ficar com você; Ilyria tentou faze-la entender. –Alem do mais, Mú treinou comigo em Jamiel antes de me tornar amazona;

-Ah! Então é esse aquele cavaleiro que a senhora falou que era um grande amigo? –Celina perguntou animada.

-Sim, um ótimo amigo; Ilyria respondeu, sorrindo.

-Está certo, se a senhora confia nele, porque não; ela completou. –Quando parto?

-Não se preocupe, logo Mú virá aqui para avisar, fique tranqüila; Ilyria a acalmou.

-Tudo bem; Celina falou, vendo Ilyria se levantar.

-Bom, tenho algumas coisas para fazer, porque não dá uma volta na vila?

-Acho que vou mesmo; Celina respondeu seguindo a mãe para fora da casa.

**II – Informações Demais.**

Mal notaram que amanhecera, os dois arianos permaneciam sentados, um de frente para o outro.

-Mú, me desculpe por não ter lhe contado nada antes; Shion falou.

-Entendo como deve ter sido difícil para o senhor; o ariano falou, tão pálido quanto um papel, era informação demais para um único dia, na verdade passara a noite em claro ouvindo ambas revelações, que há um tempo atrás seriam a seu ver completamente impossíveis.

-Só os deuses sabem o quão difícil foram esses últimos anos, sem saber onde ela esta, sem ter nenhuma informação de seu paradeiro, se esta viva ou morta; Shion comentou, recostando-se na poltrona.

-"E agora, não posso simplesmente falar pra ele, **'Mestre a Ilyria ta viva, vivendo em Jamiel e você tem uma filha que por sinal, vai se tornar minha aprendiz'**"; Mú pensou recriminando-se pelo sarcasmo do próprio pensamento. –Mas o senhor nunca a procurou? –ele perguntou, tentando saber o quanto o mestre sabia.

-A mais de dois anos atrás que eu mandei agentes ao Tibet procurarem por ela de maneira discreta, mas as respostas foram sempre negativas; Shion explicou. –Essa noite fui até o Tibet eu mesmo;

-O senhor foi? –ele perguntou espantado.

-Fui, encontrei um monge chamado Hiray, ele me disse que conheceu Ilyria, mas a cerca de dois anos ela saiu do Tibet sem dizer para onde ia, isso ocorreu após a morte de Miatsu, aquele monge amigo meu que pedira que eu a treinasse; Shion completou, como se lesse os pensamentos do pupilo.

-"Ele sempre a procurou"; Mú pensou com um olhar satisfeito. –"Agora Ilyria não tem motivos para adiar sua vinda ao santuário"; ele concluiu. –Mestre, me diga uma coisa;

-O que? –Shion perguntou, estranhando o olhar do cavaleiro sobre si, era um olhar indecifrável, dificilmente Mú agia dessa forma enigmática que nem mesmo ele sendo seu antigo mestre conseguia saber o que se passava pela mente dele.

-O que o senhor faria se encontrasse Ilyria? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Mú, você sabe de alguma coisa por acaso? –Shion perguntou desconfiando, mas o ariano sabia que o mestre desconfiaria.

-Infelizmente não mestre, apenas tenho curiosidade; Mú respondeu com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. –"Detesto ter que mentir, mas agora as coisas só dependem da Ilyria"; ele pensou.

-Entendo; Shion murmurou, ignorando a possibilidade do ariano lhe esconder algo, afinal se ele soubesse seria o primeiro a contar-lhe; assim pensava ele. –Bem, não faço idéia; ele respondeu por fim.

-Entendo, não lhe culpo; Mú respondeu. –Ahn! Mestre, já amanheceu, infelizmente tenho que ir, deixei Kiky em Jamiel e nem ao menos o avisei que voltaria para cá; Mú falou, embora já soubesse que o pupilo a essas horas já estava em Rozan e não em Jamiel.

-Tudo bem, quanto tempo mais pretende ficar em Jamiel? –Shion perguntou.

-Talvez dois dias ou mais, não sei; ele respondeu vagamente.

-Está certo, faça boa viagem; Shion falou se levantando e sendo seguido pelo ariano.

-Até mais; Mú falou desaparecendo em seguida.

-"Ilyria. Ilyria. Aonde será que você esta se escondendo?"; Shion se perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto para sair.

**III – Um encontro casual.**

Celina andava calmamente pela vila, o dia não estava tão quente, apenas agradável, porem a jovem não podia reprimir que vez ou outra uma discreta veinha saltasse na testa, toda vez que encontrava um garoto que mal sairá da puberdade assoviando e tentando lhe chamar a atenção.

Era incrível, que mesmo Hanay tentando convencê-la do contrario, ela não conseguia se interessar por nenhum daqueles garotos.

Estava tão imersa em pensamentos que mal notou que ao virar uma das ruas, outra pessoa fazia o mesmo caminho. Conclusão, ambos chocaram-se um no outro, porem a jovem teve o azar de escorregar num piso molhado, iria ao chão se ele não houvesse lhe segurado.

-Ahn! Me desculpe senhorita, não a vi; o ariano falou segurando a jovem pela cintura.

-Ahn! Tudo bem; ela respondeu sorrindo timidamente, para em seguida corar furiosamente ao ver em que situação eles estavam.

-Bem, acho que é melhor ficarmos mais atentos quando virarmos uma rua; Mú brincou, soltando a jovem que suspirou aliviada.

-Acho que sim; Celina respondeu, colocando as mãos para trás do corpo de maneira infantil. –Ahn! Tenho que ir, com licença; ela falou tentando se afastar.

-Só um minuto; Mú falou, detendo-a. Celina estancou, voltando-se pra ele.

-Sim;

-Por acaso você se chama, Celina? –ele perguntou, olhando a jovem de cima a baixo, reconhecendo a encarnação do mestre vestindo saia; ele não pode evitar o pensamento maroto.

-Você me conhece? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Deixe que eu me apresente; Mú falou com um sorriso sereno, aproximando-se da jovem e tomando-lhe uma das mãos. –Mú de Áries; ele completou depositando um beijo ali.

-Você é o cavaleiro de ouro que treinou com a minha mãe; Celina falou, visivelmente empolgada.

-Sou; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Ótimo, espero que não esteja ocupado; Celina falou rapidamente, segurando o cavaleiro por um dos braços e arrastando-o dali.

-Como? –Mú perguntou confuso, diante da atitude da jovem. –"No gênio ela puxou a Ilyria, sem duvidas"; ele pensou balançando a cabeça.

-Minha mãe disse que você me contaria como os cavaleiros voltaram a vida e principalmente o que eu quisesse saber sobre meu pai, então por gentileza comece; ela falou num fôlego só, porem a ultima parte soou mais como ordem.

-Não acha melhor irmos com calma? –Mú perguntou, enquanto ainda era arrastado pela jovem até uma pracinha não muito longe do centro da vila.

-Tenho todo o tempo do mundo; ela respondeu com um sorriso animado. –Alem do mais, minha mãe disse que é você que vai terminar meu treinamento e que teria de ir ao santuário; Celina começou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo vindo dele. –Então, quando o treinamento começar suponho que você não vai ter tempo para me contar tudo, então quanto antes começarmos, mais rápido terminamos; ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-"Vai ser um longo dia"; o ariano pensou.

**IV – Surpresas.**

Acabara de acertar as coisas com Celina e Ilyria sobre a vinda da jovem até o Santuário, mas ainda faltava uma coisa a resolver. Precisava falar com Athena sobre isso, mas sem que o mestre soubesse da pequena surpresa que o esperava.

Ainda não acreditara em tudo que estava acontecendo e que fora praticamente designado por Ilyria a **'cuidar'** da filha e terminar seu treinamento. Celina era a mistura de Shion e Ilyria de forma perfeita, o gênio da mãe, impertinente e geniosa, porem era muito parecida com Shion.

Só esperava que o mestre não visse a ligação enquanto Ilyria não chegasse, mas por um lado às coisas ficariam mais fáceis, Celina já sabia de tudo, Ilyria não lhe escondera nada sobre o passado e a jovem concordava em manter-se impassível até os pais se acertarem.

Mú subia praticamente às pressas as escadarias dos templos, de certa forma esquecera-se completamente que agora poderia usar telecinese para chegar no ultimo templo. Já que Athena autorizara isso.

-Mú, há quanto tempo? –Kanon comentou, vendo-o subir as presas e passar pelo Templo de Gêmeos quase correndo.

-Não muito Kanon, mas como vai? –ele perguntou visivelmente animado.

-Bem, mas e você, parece mais animado, esta acontecendo alguma coisa? –o geminiano perguntou curioso.

-Se eu contasse você não acreditaria; ele respondeu rindo.

-"O Mú esta diferente"; Kanon pensou, vendo o jeito descontraído do cavaleiro.

-Mas depois eu te conto, tenho que falar com Athena e resolver algumas coisas primeiro; o ariano completou.

-Está certo, até mais; Kanon falou despedindo-se e entrando no templo, ainda pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com o amigo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Como vai Mú? –Saori perguntou com um doce sorriso, recebendo o cavaleiro.

-Melhor impossível senhorita; ele respondeu, sorrindo.

-A que se deve a sua visita? –ela perguntou deixando os papeis em cima da mesa da biblioteca e prestando a atenção nele. Havia algo diferente, um brilho mais vivo no olhar.

-E o mestre? –ele perguntou não vendo Shion ali.

-Visitando o vilarejo com alguns cavaleiros; Saori respondeu.

-Bem senhorita, preciso lhe pedir algo muito importante; o ariano começou.

-Algum problema? –Saori perguntou preocupada.

-Pelo contrario, apenas gostaria que não contasse nada sobre essa conversa ao Mestre Shion? –Mú pediu. –Digamos assim que a surpresa vai ser melhor; ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que está tramando Mú? –Saori perguntou, curiosa.

-Me promete? -ele insistiu.

-Tudo bem, não vou falar nada, mas me diga estou curiosa; ela falou ansiosa.

-Bem... Gostaria de pedir permissão para terminar o treinamento de uma amazona em particular; ele falou ficando serio.

-Uma amazona; Saori murmurou. –A que constelação ela pertence?

-Áries e Lincys; Mú respondeu. –Porem é pela armadura de Lincys que ela quer lutar;

-Pensei que essa armadura estivesse perdida; ela comentou, lembrando-se do que Shion lhe dissera há um tempo atrás.

-Essa jovem passou boa parte da vida treinando para conquistar essa armadura, gostaria de saber se posso terminar seu treinamento? –ele insistiu.

-Fico feliz que tenha resolvido treinar uma amazona, são poucos os cavaleiros que fazem isso, fique a vontade para trazê-la ao santuário; Saori respondeu.

-Muito obrigado; Mú respondeu numa respeitosa reverencia. –E se não se importar preferia que ela permanecesse no templo de Áries, eu gostaria de evitar que algumas amazonas que vivem no vilarejo comecem com as represálias, pelo menos até conseguirmos arrumar uma forma de resolver isso sem mandá-las para a 'Ilha'; ele completou, com um olhar cúmplice.

-Não tem problema, faça como quiser, pode até ser melhor para ela passar esse tempo no seu templo, habituando-se às regras e ficando longe de pervertidos; Saori comentou abafando um riso.

-Obrigado mais uma vez por me lembrar desse detalhe; Mú falou balançando a cabeça. –Ainda tem o Escorpião, mas creio que já sei como resolver isso; o ariano comentou com um meio sorriso.

-Mas o que essa jovem tem de tão especial, para que você me faça prometer não contar nada para o Shion? –Saori perguntou intrigada.

-Bem, a história é meio longo; ele começou com um meio sorriso.

-Pode começar, sou toda ouvidos; a jovem deusa falou se acomodando mais na poltrona que estava sentada e indicando outra a ele.

**Continua...**


	13. Coisas do Passado

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Coisas do Passado.**

**I – Antes de Partir.**

**Jamiel...**

Celina andava impaciente pela sala, vez ou outra batendo a perna na mezinha de centro e praguejando contra os céus pela dor.

-Acalme-se menina; Hanay falou divertindo-se com as caras e bocas feitas pela jovem.

-Mas faz mais de meio dia que eles foram, como quer que eu me acalme? –Celina perguntou indignada.

Assim que amanhecera, Mú chegara de Atenas para conversar com Ilyria, os dois conversaram com a voz tão baixa que foi impossível para a jovem mesmo por trás da porta fechada da cozinha ouvir o que eles diziam.

Depois de meia hora, a mãe havia chamado Hanay mandando que ela fosse com Celina a vila fazer algumas compras referentes às roupas adequadas para o clima grego, enquanto ela e Mú teriam que sair.

-Sua mãe e o jovem cavaleiro tem algumas coisas para resolver antes de vocês irem para a Grécia, tenha paciência criança; Hanay falou a repreendendo.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, Ilyria afastava-se um pouco e a jovem já ficava preocupada. Hanay compreendia que o medo de perder a mãe por algum acidente era muito grande, alem do mais fora criada em tempo integral com Ilyria, era normal sentir essa falta, mas por enquanto ficar impaciente não iria trazê-los de volta mais rápido.

-Madrinha, minha mãe não lhe falou nada sobre aonde eles iam? –Celina perguntou sentando-se no sofá, emburrada.

-Não criança, ela disse apenas para resolvermos a questão das roupas e só; Hanay falou. –Alem do mais, eu também não perguntei, isso é algo que diz respeito apenas a seu mestre e sua mãe; a senhora completou.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; Celina bufou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Tibet...**

Essa época do ano era marcada pelos fortes ventos gelados e acima de tudo a baixa temperatura, porem para pessoas já habituadas aquele ambiente quase não a sentiam.

Ela trajando a habitual roupa de amazona e ele, com a convencional roupa de treinamentos, cruzavam juntos a pequena estrada que os levaria até a Cordilheira.

-Deveríamos usar telecinese, iríamos bem mais rápido; Mú falou, seguindo Ilyria.

Há muito tempo Ilyria resolvera romper o lacre da armadura, mas como não sabia como as coisas andavam no santuário, preferia não chamar tanta atenção, elevando seu cosmo ao romper um lacre tão forte quanto aquele.

Agora com Mú a seu lado, ela resolvera fazer isso antes de ir ao santuário, queria voltar como uma amazona, como era para ter ocorrido dois meses após o termino de seu treinamento com Shion, mas que fora impossível de acontecer.

Mais da metade do caminho eles haviam cortado usando telecinese, porem agora entravam num solo sagrado para os monges da região, somente a força espiritual era usada, pensando assim, Ilyria não queria quebrar as velhas tradições preferindo fazer o resto do caminho a pé. Levariam meio dia no máximo.

-Olha quem fala, não era você que vivia reclamando que não se deve usar o cosmo para fins levianos; ela alfinetou divertida diante do desconcerto dele.

-Bem, algumas coisas mudam com o tempo; ele se justificou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Sei; Ilyria falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ambos pararam diante da entrada íngreme de uma caverna ao pé da Cordilheira. O caminho era sinuoso, Ilyria sentiu o cheiro de umidade invadir suas narinas, sentiu um arrepio correr o corpo, lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, quando lacrara a armadura e Hiray quase fora atacado por Lincys; ela deixou que um meio sorriso brotasse em seus lábios.

Mú carregava uma tocha improvisada de madeira, seguindo Ilyria até o centro da Cordilheira, ficou imaginando como teria sido difícil para a jovem percorrer aquele caminho na situação em que se encontrava na época, grávida de dois meses de Celina.

-Chegamos; Ilyria falou visivelmente animada, ao deparar-se novamente com a doce essência dos lírios que cresciam de maneira surpreendente entre um canto e outro daquele salão escavado no meio da montanha. Uma cortina de água cristalina caia do teto sobre o trono da armadura, como se procurasse protege-la da presença de um possível intruso.

-A armadura de Lincys; Mú falou aproximando-se cauteloso da cortina de água, que pareceu abrir-se diante da sua presença.

-Linda, não; Ilyria falou parando ao lado dele.

-Perfeita; Mú respondeu, colocando a tocha em um canto que não corresse o risco de se apagar, podendo aproximar-se da armadura como se pudesse toca-la.

Uma forte explosão de cosmo surgiu da armadura, lançando-o para longe, fazendo-o bater de encontro a parede oposta ao trono.

-Você esta bem? –Ilyria perguntou preocupada correndo até ele.

-Estou, mas o lacre é bem forte, onde aprendeu a fazê-lo? –Mú perguntou espantado.

-Instinto; Ilyria respondeu dando de ombros.

-Olhe; Mú falou apontando para o trono onde uma luz esverdeada envolvia a armadura banhando toda a caverna devido à tamanha intensidade.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Shion, Shaka e Aaliah caminhavam pelo vilarejo, o Grande Mestre como sempre resolvera fazer uma visita aos moradores do vilarejo e acabara encontrando com Shaka e Aaliah que passeavam juntos por ali. Acabou por fim acompanhar os jovens por aquele passeio.

-Algum problema, mestre? –Shaka perguntou estranhando a repentina parada do ariano no meio da rua.

-Você sentiu esse cosmo? –Shion perguntou, se alguém deveria ter sentido aquilo alem de si, era o homem mais próximo de Deus.

-Não; Shaka respondeu com naturalidade.

-Deve ser besteira então; ele falou num murmúrio.

-Shaka venha ver; Aaliah falou animada, puxando o virginiano pelo braço até uma feirinha de artesanato ali perto, deixando-o momentaneamente desconcertado.

-Essa juventude; Shion falou rindo, até mesmo o homem mais próximo de Deus, não era ignorado quando o assunto era os segredos do coração.

**II – Lincys escolhe um novo guardião.**

Mú e Ilyria pareciam petrificados diante da visão que tinham a frente, dois lincys de orbes verdes caminhavam até eles.

O leve gingado dos quadris dos felinos fazia com que a cauda balançasse displicente pelo ar. Os dois felinos pareciam acuá-los de encontro à parede.

Uma coisa era lutar contra um cavaleiro, outra era contra um animal; o ariano pensou com preocupação, porem achou estranha uma coisa, eram dois lincys, um pequeno e outro que aparentava estar na fase adulta.

-Guardiões; Mú murmurou, vendo estranhamente que os dois felinos pareciam assentir para a afirmação meio hesitante do cavaleiro, lhe transmitindo uma estranha segurança, como se com apenas um olhar dissessem para que eles não tivessem medo.

-Como assim, Mú? –Ilyria perguntou confusa, olhando de esguelha para os felinos.

-Eles são guardiões, são parte do cosmo de um cavaleiro ou amazona; ele explicou.

-Nunca ouvi falar sobre isso; Ilyria falou confusa.

-Nós somos guiados por um signo e pelo nosso cosmo; Mú começou. –Quando nós morremos, nesse mundo ainda prevalece uma pequena centelha do nosso cosmo que protege a armadura e só passa para o outro lado quando um novo dono aparece;

-Mas eu não morri, como podem existir dois Lincys? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Calma, existe dois casos em que isso acontece, um é o que acabei de falar, o outro é quando a armadura é lacrada e possivelmente seu novo guardião já é escolhido premeditadamente; ele explicou. –Essa é a primeira vez que vejo um caso como esse, mas você mesmo disse que quando lacrou a armadura já estava grávida de Celina, então possivelmente a armadura já a escolheu como sucessora mesmo antes de nascer; o ariano falou abismado com a própria teoria.

-Como assim a escolheu? –Ilyria perguntou, enquanto via aos dois Lincys sentarem-se sobre as próprias patas lhes fitando com atenção, como se compreendessem perfeitamente as palavras do cavaleiro.

-Sob que estrela Celina nasceu? –Mú perguntou.

-Áries, no dia quatro de abril; ela respondeu, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

-Então está explicado; Mú falou com um sorriso enigmático. –Digamos que as Deusas do Destino já previam, que ela viria a escolher tornar-se uma amazona quando entrasse na maior idade e já lhe reservaram uma armadura à altura de um ariano; ele completou carregado de orgulho pela nova pupila.

-Não entendo como isso seja possível; ela exasperou.

-Olha, depois que fui e voltei do inferno não duvido de mais nada; o ariano comentou. –Mas para isso existe uma explicação mais fácil, na antiguidade Athena escolhia seus cavaleiros mesmo antes deles nascerem; ele começou.

-Isso eu sei, por isso que nós nascemos guiados por um signo e uma estrela especifica; Ilyria falou sentando-se no chão de frente para um dos felinos, observando-o com atenção sem um pingo de medo.

-Como você disse, quando o cavaleiro nasce, ele já esta sob a influencia do cosmo, mas somente com o tempo ele vai manifestar isso; Mú explicou. –Quando a armadura foi lacrada e possivelmente Celina fora escolhida como a futura amazona de prata, as Deusas do Destino não previam a intervenção de Harmonia na Guerra Santa, por isso já preparam uma armadura, mas como Aishi interferiu com o curso original do destino acabaram as guerras entre deuses e mortais, mas a armadura ficou lacrada, tecnicamente parada no tempo sem seu guardião aparecer para recuperá-la; ele falou.

-Então somente Celina pode romper esse lacre agora? –Ilyria perguntou.

-Creio que sim, só quando ela estiver preparada pra isso; o ariano falou.

-Bem, então vamos embora, ainda vai demorar um pouco para essa armadura sair daqui; Ilyria falou meio desanimada, queria levar a armadura, mas agora ela não mais lhe pertencia.

-Não fique triste, logo voltaremos aqui com Celina; Mú falou lhe consolando.

-Mas...;

-Assim quis o destino e há algumas coisas que não podemos mudar; ele falou enigmaticamente.

-Se você diz; ela respondeu mais conformada.

Tornaram a seguir o túnel escuro e úmido em direção a saída da caverna, os dois Lincys observaram os dois durante algum tempo, antes de transformarem-se em dois pontos esverdeados no meio da escuridão da caverna e irem perder-se entre as águas que caiam do teto sobre o trono da armadura. Para que pacientes, esperassem o retorno do verdadeiro guardião.

**III – Surpresas do Coração.**

Sentia o sol invadindo o quarto pela janela, espreguiçou-se manhosamente antes de levantar da cama, confusa olhou para todos os lados. Aquele não era seu quarto; Celina pensou olhando para as paredes do cômodo.

Era um quarto grande, a cama de casal jazia no centro, nas paredes um ou dois quadros retratando belas paisagens campestres, as cortinas em tons alaranjados jaziam semi-abertas permitindo a entrada do sol.

Próximo à janela, uma poltrona com uma manta de bordados indianos, em outro canto uma penteadeira e um guarda-roupa. O quarto era muito bonito; ela concluiu, vendo em cima da cadeira de frente a penteadeira sua mala.

-"Agora lembrei, esse é o Templo de Áries"; ela pensou, recordando-se que logo após a chegada da mãe e o cavaleiro em casa, ela despedira-se de Ilyria e partira com Mú para o santuário, nem mesmo o cavaleiro e a mãe quiseram contar o que foram resolver, também ela desistiu de perguntar por hora.

Levantou-se rapidamente, lembrando-se que o ariano avisara para que assim que acordasse fosse se arrumar, pois ele a levaria até o ultimo templo para conhecer Athena e depois iram passear por Atenas antes de começarem com o treino pesado.

Olhou para a mala ainda por desfazer encontrando um vestido amarelo de tom bem suave e o colocando, os cabelos que antes estavam em uma trança agora estavam devidamente encaracolados e soltos ganhando volume.

-Bom dia, mestre; Celina falou encontrando o ariano logo cedo na cozinha preparando o café. Puxou uma cadeira para si enquanto o observava.

-Bom dia; Mú respondeu sorrindo, enquanto colocava na mesa duas xícaras. –Dormiu bem? –ele perguntou, dando-as costas pra jovem.

-Sim; Celina respondeu. –Quer ajuda?

-Não precisa, deixe pra revezarmos essas coisas quando os treinos começarem, por enquanto descanse, você vai precisar de bastante energia quando começarmos. Não sei se sua mãe lhe avisou, mas não costumo pegar leve nos treinos; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Acho que ela disse algo sobre isso sim; Celina respondeu engolindo em seco, lembrando-se que vez ou outra teve vontade de fugir dos treinos com a mãe por achar que não ia conseguir, balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos, não ficaria pensando nisso agora.

Mú parou o que estava fazendo assim que ouviu o barulho de alguém batendo na porta principal do templo.

-Deixa que eu atenda; Celina falou, prontamente se levantando.

-Celina espere; Mú falou antes que ela passasse da porta da cozinha.

-Algum problema? –ela perguntou ao vê-lo tenso.

-Ahn! Me faz um favor, se for uma amazona você deixa entrar. Se for algum cavaleiro você pergunta antes que signo é, se for Escorpião manda voltar outra hora; o ariano pediu.

Como chegou a noite, provavelmente alguém sentira seu cosmo e sabiam que voltara de viajem, Milo seria o primeiro a querer tomar café da manhã em sua casa, mas sabia também que o Escorpião não podia ver alguma garota que caia logo em cima e Celina, bem... Tinha que tomar cuidado com esse problema, agora que tinha uma '**pupila'**.

-Tudo bem; ela falou sem entender ao certo o porque do mestre querer saber o signo, mas foi mesmo assim.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kanon acordara logo cedo para os treinos rotineiros, lembrou-se que durante a noite sentira o cosmo do ariano de volta ao santuário e como o Coliseu estava no caminho, resolveu passar por Áries conversar com Mú primeiro.

Bateu três vezes na porta, virou-se de costas olhando para o céu, enquanto esperava que o ariano abrisse a porta. Ouviu a mesma fazer um leve rangido e virou-se.

O cavaleiro estancou atônito vendo aparecer na porta uma jovem de cabelos castanho-esverdeado e orbes roasdos. Extasiado com tamanha beleza diante de si não notou o desconcerto da mesma diante de tal olhar, fazendo-a enrubescer.

-Bom dia; Celina falou hesitante.

-Uhn! – Kanon murmurou piscando. –"Tão bela quanto uma melíade"; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Bom dia; o geminiano respondeu por fim. –Ahn! Será que bati na casa certa? –ele se perguntou num murmúrio afastando-se da porta e olhando pra cima tendo certeza de que estava em Áries mesmo, em vez de ter subido os templos parando em Escorpião, mas quem seria ela?

-Hei! –Celina chamou, aproveitando a breve distancia, tendo uma visão ampla da manifestação de Deus Grego a sua frente; ela pensou sem conseguir evitar enrubescendo com o pensamento.

Nunca havia encontrado um homem tão bonito como aquele. Não negava que seu mestre também tinha seus atributos bem evidentes, mas era seu mestre, agora esse a sua frente, bem era outra historia.

-Senhorita o Mú esta? –Kanon perguntou por fim, dando-se conta de que estava realmente no templo certo.

-Depende; Celina respondeu de maneira inocente.

-Do que? –Kanon perguntou interessado.

-Qual o seu signo? –ela perguntou a queima roupa, fazendo-o ficar constrangido com tal espontaneidade.

-G-gê-me-os; ele respondeu, com a voz tremula.

-Ah! Então você pode entrar, vem comigo, o mestre Mú esta na cozinha; Celina falou puxando-o para dentro do templo.

-M-mês-tre? –Kanon perguntou confuso, enquanto era arrastado pela jovem. –"Por Zeus, o que ta acontecendo? Será que o Saga me mandou pra outra dimensão e eu não estou sabendo"; ele pensou.

-Quem era Celina? –Mú perguntou, já terminando de arrumar a mesa.

-Um geminiano, ai eu deixei entrar; ela disse soltando-se de Kanon e sentando-se em sua cadeira.

-Bom dia Kanon; Mú falou divertido diante do olhar confuso do cavaleiro que embora estivesse preste a falar algo não conseguia emitir som algum.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu por fim.

-Vejo que já conheceu Celina, ela será minha pupila a partir de agora; Mú falou sorrindo.

-Você vai treinar uma amazona? –Kanon perguntou com um olhar desconfiado.

-Veja bem, não é o que você esta pensando; o ariano falou corando diante do olhar do amigo, sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando. –Ahn! Lembra sobre aquela minha amiga que eu lhe contei; ele falou.

-Sim; Kanon respondeu ainda desconfiado.

-Celina é filha dela; Mú respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

-F-fi-lha; o geminiano falou mais confuso ainda.

-Kanon porque não senta e toma café com a gente, assim posso lhe explicar algumas coisa; Mú falou indicando a ele uma cadeira e puxando outra para si.

Celina observava os dois em silencio, ainda tentando entender porque Mú lhe falara para perguntar o signo do cavaleiro primeiro.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota: **

**(1) Melíade: é um tipo especial de ninfa, nascidas do freixo - àrvore que simboliza a durabilidade e firmeza, que eram belicosas (guerreiras).**


	14. Surpresas

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Surpresas.**

**I – Entre o Sonho e a Realidade.**

O brilho prateado invadia o quarto de maneira delicada, porem que fazia com que o cavaleiro se remexesse entre os lençóis da cama, vez ou outra derrubando algo no chão.

Era impossível conciliar o sono dessa forma; Shion pensou com certa irritação, as ultimas noites estavam sendo assim, sonhava com ela correndo alegre em meio a um campo florido, tão bela quanto uma ninfa que povoava os Elíseos, porem quando se aproximava a imagem dissolvia-se entre seus dedos, fazendo-o despertar em seguida.

-"Por quanto tempo mais vou ficar nessa espera?"; ele se perguntou agoniado. Levantou-se da cama para em seguida simplesmente desaparecer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A vista do terraço do ultimo templo era indescritível, talvez nem a vista do topo do Olímpo igualava-se com aquela maravilhosa visão que tinha do santuário e das belas montanhas que se erguiam no horizonte, deixando a sua frente apenas um pequeno vão entre uma montanha e outra para que o sol nascente se mostrasse belo e formoso quando Apolo corria os céus com sua bela carruagem estendendo seu manto iluminado sobre o mundo todo.

Os pés descalços tocaram o chão de pedra, enquanto ele caminhava até a estatua de Athena. Sentiu o vento gelado das alturas abraçarem o corpo descoberto de maneira carinhosa, como um consolo para os pensamentos perdidos em tempos que não voltariam.

Era como se pudesse enxergar através daquela casca de pedra a bela e formosa Kamui que vira por duas vezes em campo de batalha, agora não havia mais guerras, porem algumas coisas também não voltariam.

**-_Senti sua falta;_**uma voz falou lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Soava como uma doce melodia, fazendo-o virar-se para trás rapidamente para ver quem era o dono.

**_Decepção_** era o que sentiu quando virou e não encontrou ninguém, sabia que havia sentido alguma coisa, mas não tinha mais certeza de nada.

_**-Nunca deixei de pensar em você;** _a voz continuou como uma leve confidencia feita entre sussurros lançados ao vento.

-Ilyria; Shion chamou, porem não encontrou resposta, apenas o uivo do vento a açoitar-lhe a pele numa pequena represália por seus pensamentos tão contraditórios.

Olhou para todos os lados, não sentia o cosmo ou aquela presença perto de si. Correu desesperado para a parte de trás do Templo da Estatua, como se procurasse algum vestígio da eterna dona de seus pensamentos, mas nada. Ele não avistou nada.

-"Devo estar ficando louco, para ouvir vozes agora"; ele pensou com um sorriso triste, passando a mão nervosamente sobre a testa úmida de suor.

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem de maneira impiedosa pela face de pele macia, que durante anos esteve marcada por pequenos cortes, reflexos de batalhas, até então, intermináveis, que agora já não existiam.

O peso sobre os próprios joelhos aumentou, tornando impossível resistir por mais tempo em pé. Deixou-se cair de encontro ao chão, um gemino desesperado escapou-lhe por entre os lábios.

Sentia sua falta, sentia-se morrer a cada minuto que não a tinha a seu lado, sentia tanta dor por simplesmente não ter feito diferente.

**-_Estou aqui;_** o sussurro voltou a falar-lhe, sentiu um vento cálido chocar-se contra suas costas, era como se delicados braços o envolvessem deixando que repousassem ali, aquecendo o corpo já gelado pelo vento frio da noite.

Os batimentos cardíacos reduziram de intensidade, sentiu-se perder a consciência aos poucos, como se embalado como uma criança nos braços maternos e caísse em sono profundo, sem sonhos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu os raios do sol invadirem seu quarto, levou a mão até a frente dos olhos tentando impedir aquele incomodo inicial. Alguns flachs da noite passada passaram rapidamente por sua mente, levantou-se em um pulo, olhou a sua volta.

-"Devo realmente estar ficando louco"; Shion pensou ao dar-se conta de que ainda estava em seu quarto e não no terraço. –"Melhor me trocar logo, vai ser um longo dia"; ele pensou desanimado.

**II – Cavaleiro Aparvalhado.**

Kanon saiu despedindo-se do ariano e de Celina indo para o Coliseu, ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo que ouvira, era surreal demais; ele concluiu, mas não podia negar a incrível semelhança do Grande Mestre com a pupila de Áries.

-"Uma filha, quem poderia imaginar e tão parecidos"; ele pensou com um meio sorriso, chegando ao Coliseu e já encontrando os amigos lá.

-Bom dia; Aldebaran falou vendo o cavaleiro se aproximar, mas lançou um olhar curioso para o mesmo, Kanon parecia avoado; o gigante brasileiro pensou.

-Bom dia; Kanon respondeu sorrindo que nem uma criança diante de um doce.

-Acordou de bom humor é? –Shura brincou, aproximando-se com Shina, Marin e Aiolia.

-Digamos que sim meu amigo; o geminiano respondeu.

-Ih! Esse viu passarinho verde; a amazona de cabelos negros e orbes acinzentados brincou, aproximando-se com Kamus e Aishi.

-"Verde, como ela adivinhou"; Kanon pensou enrubescendo levemente.

-É Mia, pelo silencio dele deve ser mesmo; Aishi brincou diante do desconcerto do cavaleiro.

-Não sei de onde vocês tiraram isso, apenas estou de bom humor; Kanon respondeu enfezado, porem tentando negar fielmente que a melíade que vira no templo de Áries não tinha nada a ver com isso.

-Irmãozinho, você é um péssimo mentiroso; Saga falou rindo, aproximando-se com Aioros.

-Ah! Deixem de me alugar e vamos treinar logo; ele falou impaciente, tentando deixar de ser o centro das atenções de todos.

-Uhn! Esta acontecendo alguma coisa; Mia comentou com Aishi.

-Eu também acho, mas vamos deixar rolar depois nós descobrimos; a namorada do aquariano falou com um sorriso cúmplice para a mais nova companheira.

-O que vocês duas estão cochichando? –o aquariano perguntou curioso se aproximando das duas.

-Nada importante, vou treinar, com licença; Mia falou afastando-se.

-E então? –Kamus perguntou enlaçando a jovem pela cintura.

-Coisas de mulher; Aishi respondeu com um sorriso deslavado. –Agora vamos treinar; ela falou afastando-se e o puxando para o meio da arena, mesmo o cavaleiro fazendo cara de desolado, pedindo para que fossem embora.

**III – Apresentações.**

Os dois arianos subiam com calma os templos, vez ou outra Mú detinha-se em algum explicando algo a Celina, que ouvia tudo com atenção e extremo fascínio, nunca imaginara como o santuário era realmente, mas agora descobrira que ele superara todas as suas expectativas quanto a um lugar arquitetonicamente maravilhoso.

-Há quanto tempo Mú? –uma voz suave chamou-lhe de volta a realidade.

No templo em que estavam viram um cavaleiro de longos cabelos loiros e orbes de um azul tão suave quanto às águas claras de uma praia do Caribe, surgir. Celina olhou curiosa para o cavaleiro, ele usava um sari tipicamente indiano; ela concluiu.

-Não muito meio amigo, mas deixe-me apresentá-los; Mú falou puxando Celina pelos ombros e ficando ambos de frente para o virginiano. –Shaka, essa é Celina minha aprendiz; ele respondeu.

-É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita; ele falou numa respeitosa reverencia. –Mas me diga Mú, a que armadura ela disputa? –o homem mais próximo de Deus perguntou.

-Lincys; ele respondeu com naturalidade.

-Entendo, boa sorte com o treinamento então; ele falou com um meio sorriso. –Uhn! Vocês estão indo ver Athena?

-Estamos; o ariano respondeu.

-Se importa se acompanhá-los, vou até o Templo de Afrodite; ele respondeu.

-Uhn! Sei; Mú falou com um sorriso maroto, vendo-o ficar desconcertado. –E aposto que você esta querendo algumas mudas de rosas para plantar em Twin Sall também; ele sugeriu eloqüente.

-Não é nada do que você esta pensando; Shaka respondeu, enfezado. –Agora vamos logo, você não vai querer deixar Athena esperando, não é; o virginiano falou prontamente. Mú não pode evitar de rir da cara do amigo,

-Celina vai se acostumado, seu mestre não bate muito bem da cabeça; Shaka falou emburrado, enquanto eles subiam.

-Sério? –a jovem perguntou preocupada.

-Não Celina o Shaka não esta falando sério, mas convenhamos que é algo inédito ver o '**homem mais próximo de Deus'** agindo como um adolescente, não acontece todo dia; o ariano brincou, enfatizando o titulo do cavaleiro só para irritá-lo.

-Mú, quer fazer uma visitinha ao inferno de novo, posso te providenciar uma passagem... Mas só de ida; Shaka falou com os orbes serrados, nem mesmo Celina agüentou e ambos acabaram caindo na risada.

É as coisas seriam bem divertidas agora...

**-o-o-o-o**-

-Mú o que lhe trás aqui tão cedo? –Saori perguntou recebendo-o na biblioteca.

-Bom dia; o ariano falou numa respeitosa reverencia. –Como havia lhe prometido, aqui está minha aprendiz; ele falou dando espaço para que Celina entrasse na sala.

A jovem observou Saori com certa curiosidade, imaginava uma pessoa completamente diferente, digamos que mais velha, não uma garota da sua idade.

-Bom dia senhorita; ela falou de maneira respeitosa.

-Deixe disso, pode me chamar só de Saori, o Mú só me chama de **Srta** porque vive ignorando quando eu peço pra ele parar com isso; a jovem deusa falou, lançando um olhar de esguelha ao cavaleiro que sorriu sem graça.

-Her! Bem… Alguns hábitos demoram a mudar; ele respondeu num murmúrio.

-Sei; a jovem respondeu meio desconfiada. –Celina, sente-se, por favor; Saori falou indicando uma cadeira para ela.

A jovem caminhou, sentando-se de frente para a deusa numa mesinha de canto próxima a janela.

–Mú se não se importa gostaria de conversar com Celina a sós; ela completou.

-Tudo bem; ele falou vendo a jovem olhá-lo indagadora, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de segurança, fazendo-a acalmar-se, antes de pedir licença e sair.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Já voltou Mú; Shion falou aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde.

-Ahn! Mestre; o ariano falou ficando pálido de repente.

-Você esta passando bem? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se do pupilo.

-Estou sim, muito; Mú respondeu meio desconcertado devido ao fato de ter sido pego de surpresa ao sair da biblioteca, ainda bem que fechara a porta antes que o mestre pudesse ver quem estava lá dentro. –Ahn! E o senhor como esta? –ele perguntou suando frio.

-Bem; Shion respondeu com um olhar desconfiado. –Mú quem esta na biblioteca com Athena? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Não sei mestre, quando cheguei para conversar com a Saori uma das empregadas disse que ela estava numa reunião importante com alguém; ele mentiu, tentando demonstrar segurança, não podia simplesmente falar para ele quem estava ali.

-Tem certeza? –Shion perguntou novamente.

Mú prendeu a respiração, se ele entrasse agora as coisas ficariam bem complicadas, ele não podia ver Celina agora se não entenderia tudo, tinha que esperar Ilyria aparecer primeiro;

-Ahn! Mestre estive pensando numa coisa; ele falou adquirindo uma postura séria.

-O que? –Shion perguntou curioso, porem vez ou outra lançando alguns olhares por cima do ombro do pupilo, na esperança de ver a porta abrir-se.

-O senhor já pensou em procurar Ilyria em algum outro lugar que não fosse no Tibet? –ele perguntou, como se sugerisse a idéia.

-Como assim? –Shion perguntou interessado.

-Eu estive pensando; Mú falou com ar sério, impedindo que qualquer pensamento desconfiado se formasse na mente do mestre. – Imagine, a cerca de dezoito anos trás Ares havia mando vários mercenários se espalharem por vários lugares do mundo atrás das armaduras que ainda não haviam sido conquistadas para que fossem trazidas para cá, mas e se Ilyria prevendo que algo ruim pudesse acontecer, após saber de sua morte tivesse se escondido; ele continuou.

-Seria o mais inteligente; Shion murmurou.

_**-Mú, já estou aqui;** _a voz da jovem soou diretamente com a mente do ariano.

**-_Não agüentou esperar é?_**–ele respondeu em pensamentos, sorrindo de maneira imperceptível.

_**-Mais ou menos isso**; _a voz de Ilyria soou divertida.

_**-Está certo, fique no templo de Áries. Conversamos depois, estou falando com o mestre agora**; _a voz do cavaleiro soou com apreensão.

-**_Mú, deixe que ele veja_ Celina;** Ilyria falou.

-**_O QUE?_** –o ariano perguntou em pensamentos.

**-_Isso mesmo, não tem problema, deixe que ela a veja e depois você me conta o que aconteceu;_**

**-_Se você quer assim_;** ele respondeu dando de ombros.

_**-Está certo;**_

-O que foi Mú? –Shion perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada para o pupilo, vendo-o com o cenho franzido.

-Nada, só acabou de me ocorrer outra coisa, o senhor mesmo já disse que faz dois anos que ela saiu do Tibet e se ela tivesse voltado pra Jamiel? –Mú perguntou.

-Jamiel; Shion falou espantado, como se só agora se desse por esse detalhe. –Não havia pensado nisso; ele respondeu.

-Bem, pelo menos já é mais um lugar pra procurar; Mú falou. **-_Celina, já pode sair;_** ele falou em pensamentos, diretamente com a mente da jovem que sentira um cosmo diferente fora da sala e Athena lhe falara de quem era, fazendo-a ficar tensa.

_**-Mas mestre…;**_

**_-Não se preocupe Celina, apenas sai;_** Mú respondeu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Bem Celina, desejo uma ótima estadia sua aqui; Saori falou abrindo a porta do escritório, deixando que a jovem saísse.

Os dois arianos encararam-se abertamente. Celina engoliu em seco ao deparar-se com o pai, a mãe já havia lhe contado que ele estava vivo e Mú também lhe contara muitas coisas, mas nunca pensara que iria encontrá-lo logo no seu primeiro dia no santuário.

Shion olhada estupefato para a jovem a sua frente, não era possível que finalmente os Céus houvessem atendido ao seu pedido, porem tinha algo diferente. O que exatamente ele não sabia, mas tinha.

-Mestre gostaria de lhe apresentar Celina, minha aprendiz; Mú falou puxando a jovem pelo braço delicadamente, que parecia petrificada, porem desviou o olhar para o mestre como se pedisse auxilio.

-Celina; Shion repediu o nome ainda processando a informação.

-É uma honra conhecê-lo; ela falou numa respeitosa reverencia, tomando o controle de suas emoções.

-Igualmente; o ariano respondeu num menear de cabeça, olhava para a jovem dos pés a cabeça, tão parecia com Ilyria; ele pensou balançando a cabeça de maneira imperceptível. –Mú é um grande cavaleiro, creio que vai gostar de treinar com ele; Shion completou.

-Não tenho duvidas; Celina respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Tão parecido com o de Ilyria; ele pensou, porem recriminou-se por isso, sabia que provavelmente a amazona estaria completamente diferente agora e aquela a sua frente poderia muito bem se passar por Ilyria em seus 17 ou 18 anos;

-Bom, nós já vamos indo, ainda tenho que mostrar o santuário para Celina; Mú falou afastando-se parcialmente com a jovem.

-Até depois; Saori falou acenando para os dois, Shion ainda tentava processar a idéia.

-Até; o ariano falou num murmúrio, quando os dois já estavam chegando a saída do templo. –Ahn! Senhorita; ele chamou por fim.

-Algum problema Shion? –Saori perguntou, tentando parecer séria, o cavaleiro parecia um fantasma de tão pálido que estava, mas repreendeu-se por tal pensamento, afinal era um assunto sério.

-Ahn! Foi impressão a minha ou o Mú disse que vai treinar uma amazona? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Exatamente; Saori respondeu. –Parece que a jovem quer concorrer à armadura de Lincys; ela completou com falsa inocência.

-**LYNCIS**; ele gritou. –Her! Quero dizer, essa armadura esta perdida;

-Não sei nada sobre isso, apenas Mú me disse que queria treiná-la para conquistar essa armadura; Saori respondeu.

-"O que o Mú esta me escondendo?"; Shion se perguntou. –Com licença; ele completou saindo apressadamente do templo.

-Uhn! Pelo visto ele também percebeu; a deusa murmurou, voltando para dentro da biblioteca.

**Continua…**


	15. Frente a Frente

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Frente a Frente. **

**I – A Hora da Verdade.**

Mú e Celina desceram praticamente correndo as escadarias até Peixes. A jovem ainda sentia o coração agitado devido as recentes emoções.

-Mestre; ela chamou, vendo o silencio do ariano.

-Também não entendo Celina, mas sua mãe quis assim; ele respondeu como se lesse os pensamentos da jovem.

-Então minha mãe já esta aqui? –Celina perguntou animada.

-Esta no Templo de Áries, sim; Mú respondeu, enquanto eles passavam pela frente do Templo de Peixes.

-Já voltou de viajem Mú? –Afrodite falou, coincidentemente saindo do templo junto de Aaliah e Shaka.

-Já; Mú respondeu, vendo o olhar curioso do pisciano sobre a pupila. –Afrodite essa é Celina, futura amazona de Lyncis e minha nova aprendiz; ele falou sério.

-Aprendiz? –o cavaleiro falou arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas recebeu um olhar retalhador do cavaleiro, que fê-lo engolir em seco e mudar de assunto, quanto ao pensamento nada decente que tivera sobre isso. –É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita; ele falou numa respeitosa reverencia, conjurando uma bela rosa vermelha e entregando para a jovem.

-Ahn! Igualmente e obrigada; ela falou corando.

-E essa é Aaliah, filha do Afrodite; o ariano completou, mostrando a jovem que vestia uma jardineira bege e tinha os longos cabelos azuis presos com um lenço.

-É um prazer conhecê-la; Aaliah falou sorrindo. –Espero que goste do santuário.

-Obrigada; Celina falou animada.

-E aquele emburrado ali no canto você já sabe quem é; Mú completou com um sorriso descarado pro virginiano que ainda não havia esquecido sobre a possibilidade de mandar o cavaleiro pro reino de Hades sem passagem de volta, pra compensar o **'agindo como um adolescente'.**

-O que esta acontecendo entre vocês dois? –Afrodite perguntou curioso, lançando um olhar de esguelha ao virginiano que parecia estar... O que? Corado, não era possível, Shaka de Virgem corado; Afrodite pensou arregalando os olhos.

-Digamos que é uma longa história; Mú respondeu, vendo que Celina abafava um riso, lembrando-se do que acontecera mais cedo. –Bem, se não se importam nós já estamos indo, ainda tenho que mostrar o santuário para Celina; ele falou.

-Sem problemas, mas não esqueça do Jardim dos Deuses, viu; Afrodite avisou.

-Pode deixar; Mú respondeu. –Celina, vamos;

-Sim; a jovem falou seguindo-o para o próximo templo.

-Shaka; Afrodite chamou depois que eles se afastaram.

-Você também percebeu? –o virginiano falou parando ao lado de Aaliah e Afrodite.

-Ahn! Vocês por acaso não estão achando que ela é filha dele, estão? –Aaliah perguntou assustada.

-Do Mú, não; Shaka respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Não desse ariano; ele completou.

-Bem, pelo menos não fui o único a notar isso; Afrodite falou dando de ombros.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mú e Celina já estavam chegando na porta do templo de Áries quando a porta do mesmo abriu-se para os dois.

-Finalmente chegaram, Ilyria já estava abrindo um buraco no chão da sala de tanto andar de um lado para o outro; Hanay falou rindo, apontando para dentro do templo onde Ilyria estava.

-Mãe; Celina chamou correndo até ela.

-E então meu jovem, como foi lá em cima? –Hanay perguntou para Mú que entrava em silencio no templo, apenas vendo mãe e filha conversando na sala.

-Interessante, sinceramente eu achei que o mestre ia enfartar; ele comentou com a senhora.

-Então ele percebeu de primeira; Hanay comentou.

-Perceber, não sei; Mú respondeu. –Mas que ele deve ter ficado em duvida, isso deve. Ainda mais porque as duas são bem parecidas em algumas coisas e isso deve tê-lo confundido; ele completou.

-Entendo, ah! Isso me lembra algo; Hanay falou prontamente.

-O que? –Mú perguntou.

-Obrigada por ter me deixado vir com elas; a senhora agradeceu.

-Não há por que agradecer é um prazer recebê-la aqui, ainda mais sabendo que a senhora passou tanto tempo cuidado de Ilyria, ela é uma grande amiga e saber que passou todo esse tempo com uma pessoa tão boa como a senhora já é o bastante; ele respondeu com um doce sorriso.

-Gosta muito dela, não? –Hanay perguntou séria.

-Alem do mestre, Ilyria foi minha única família, amo-a como um irmão ama o seu igual e saber que ela passou por tudo aquilo sem que eu nem ao menos soubesse seu paradeiro me deixar muito triste, mas não posso fazer mais nada quanto a isso e sim procurar não deixar que se repita; ele respondeu, voltando seu olhar para as duas na sala. –Ela foi meu único porto seguro quando quis desistir e a ela só tenho a agradecer por isso; ele completou.

-É bom saber disso meu jovem, é uma ótima pessoa e sei que vai cuidar bem de Celina; a senhora falou.

-"Cuidar"; ele pensou arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Ahn! Acho que...; Ele começou, porem foram interrompidos.

-Mú; Ilyria chamou da sala.

-Vai lá, ela esta lhe chamando; Hanay falou empurrando-o até a sala, sem que o cavaleiro pudesse terminar o que estava falando.

-Então Mú pode me levar até lá em cima? –Ilyria perguntou, assim que o cavaleiro chegou até a sala.

-Posso sim; o ariano respondeu. –Celina espere aqui com Hanay, enquanto vou levar Ilyria; ele falou voltando-se pra pupila que apenas assentiu.

-Vamos então; Ilyria falou tentando mascarar o nervosismo.

-Ahn! Só mais uma coisa; Mú falou parando antes de sair. –Hanay, por favor, caso alguém venha me procurar, antes de deixar entrar pergunte o signo antes; ele pediu.

-O signo, porque? –a senhora perguntou curiosa.

-Ahn! Depois eu explico, mas se for de Escorpião pede pra voltar depois e não deixe ele entrar enquanto eu não estiver aqui; ele completou. –Até depois.

-Até; Celina respondeu acenando.

-Não entendi; Hanay falou confusa.

-Eu também não, mas o mestre Mú disse isso também pra mim hoje cedo quando um cavaleiro veio procurá-lo; Celina falou acomodando-se no sofá.

-É?

-Isso mesmo, como ele era de gêmeos eu deixei entrar, se não me engano o nome dele é Kanon, amigo do mestre; ela respondeu, lembrando-se do cavaleiro sem conseguir evitar o leve rubor na face.

-"Interessante"; Hanay pensou com um meio sorriso, enquanto ia até a cozinha.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Por sorte não encontraram com mais ninguém no caminho até o ultimo templo. Sem duvidas se encontrasse com Afrodite ou Shaka, ambos perceberiam de imediato que aquela que estava a seu lado não era Celina, ai teria muitas explicações a dar, das quais metade não lhe dizia respeito, porem tudo ocorrera bem.

-Espere um pouco aqui; Mú falou, enquanto se dirigia a biblioteca. Duas batidas e rapidamente ouviu um '**entre'** como resposta. –Mestre, poderia falar com o senhor? –Mú perguntou parando na porta, deixando-a semi-aberta, já que Ilyria estava a seu lado ali.

-Foi bom você ter aparecido, precisava mesmo falar com você; Shion falou serio, deixando os papeis que tinha nas mãos em cima da mesa e levantando-se.

-Algum problema? –Mú perguntou engolindo em seco, conhecia aquele olhar do mestre e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

-Porque não me contou que pretendia treinar uma amazona? –Shion perguntou, parando encostado na frente da mesa.

-Mestre, eu...; Ele começou, porem Shion o cortou.

-E o que você sabe sobre a armadura de Lincys que estava perdida? –Shion perguntou a queima roupa, fazendo o ariano suar frio.

-Mestre, eu posso explicar; Mú começou, mas ele o cortou novamente.

-E por Zeus, quem é Celina? –Shion perguntou alterando o tom de voz. –O que você esta me escondendo Mú?

-Mestre, não sou a melhor pessoa pra lhe explicar isso; o ariano falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Então quem é? –Shion perguntou seco.

-Eu; Ilyria respondeu abrindo a porta.

Shion olhou espantado para a jovem a sua frente, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ambos ficaram um tempo se encarando.

-Bem, vou deixá-los a sós agora; Mú falou dando as costas para os dois e saindo do ultimo templo.

-E então, podemos conversar agora? –Ilyria perguntou encostando-se no batente da porta, vendo o amigo afastar-se aos poucos.

-Ilyria, quando? Como? –ele perguntou embaralhando-se com as perguntas.

-Uma pergunta de cada vez, não era você que dizia que paciência é uma virtude; ela brincou, tentando não parecer mais nervosa do que já estava.

-Entre, por favor; Shion pediu, indicando uma poltrona para ela, enquanto deixava-se cair sobre outra.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mú saiu do templo sem ao menos se voltar para trás, sabia que sem duvida o mestre ficaria irado consigo por não ter contado sobre Ilyria antes, mas simplesmente não podia.

Mal notou quando já estava na entrada de Peixes, seus pensamentos pareciam um pandemônio, encostou-se em um dos pilares, deixando-se escorrer até o chão.

Todos os seus sentimentos estavam agora entrando em contradição, às vezes sentia-se aliviado por saber que as coisas já estavam se acertando, porem depois ficava inseguro quanto ao fato disso realmente dar certo.

Deixou a cabeça encostar-se sobre o pilar gelado, fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro cansado. Nunca mais reclamaria que sua vida estava monótona demais; ele pensou.

Sentiu uma delicada mão acariciando-lhe a face, estranhou tal fato, estaria ele sonhando ou não. Abriu com vagar os olhos, encontrando parada a sua frente uma jovem de expressivos orbes acinzentados, aonde já a vira mesmo? Claro, na Toca do Baco. Viu-a afastar-se corada, dando-se conta de que ele abrira os olhos.

-Ahn! Você esta passando bem? –Mia perguntou corada, não imaginou que ele estivesse acordado, porem não pode controlar o impulso de se aproximar do cavaleiro que parecia estranhamente dormir de maneira serena na frente do templo de Peixes.

-Acho que estou; ele respondeu vagamente, se levantando.

-Deixa que eu te ajude; Mia falou prontamente, lhe estendendo a mão. O cavaleiro parecia relutar, porem por fim resolveu aceitar.

-Obrigado; ele falou agradecendo.

-Não precisa agradecer; Mia falou num sorriso tímido. –Mas você tem certeza de que esta bem mesmo? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Estou, só preciso pensar um pouco; Mú completou num murmúrio. –Bom agora tenho que ir foi bom revê-la, senhorita Mia; ele falou numa respeitosa reverencia, puxando uma das mãos da jovem para si, e ali depositando um cálido beijo. Antes de sair sem ao menos esperar resposta.

-Igualmente; ela completou num sussurro, observando-o se afastar, enquanto olhava vagamente a mão suspensa no ar, balançou a cabeça exasperada. –"É melhor eu parar de pensar besteira, tenho ainda que ir falar com a Saori"; ela concluiu subindo a ultima escadaria, porem com a face corada devido aos recentes pensamentos.

**Continua... **


	16. A Hora da Verdade

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: A Hora da Verdade.**

**I – Conversa de Arianos.**

Fazia alguns minutos que ambos estavam sentados naquela poltrona sem emitirem som algum. Ilyria já estava sentindo-se incomodada, pois aquilo nada servia para aplacar aquele crescente nervosismo. Tinha medo, não sabia começar. Encarou mais uma vez os orbes do ariano para desviar em seguida. Deu um suspiro cansado.

-E então? Prefere que eu comece por qual das suas perguntas primeiro? –ela perguntou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Ahn! Onde esteve esse tempo todo? –ele perguntou, remexendo-se nervosamente na poltrona, até encontrar uma posição devidamente confortável.

-Durante muito tempo vivi no Tibet; ela respondeu, porem antes que pudesse continuar ele a cortou.

-Isso não é possível; Shion falou espantado. –Mandei mensageiros até lá e ninguém tinha noticias suas; ele completou com um olhar perdido.

-Talvez você não tenha procurado no lugar certo ou falado com a pessoa certa; Ilyria respondeu enigmaticamente.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Depois que sai de Jamiel, eu fui até o Tibet para lutar pela armadura; ela falou fazendo uma pausa.

-Mas, pelo que sei, a armadura fora conquistada alguns anos antes sem que soubéssemos e perdida depois; Shion falou com pesar.

-Não, ela é minha e continua sendo; Ilyria respondeu pacientemente. –Pelo menos até um novo guardião estiver preparado; ela falou, lembrando-se da filha.

-Mas...;

-Não precisei de muito tempo no Tibet para lutar e conquistar a armadura, porem dois meses depois quando me preparava para partir para o santuário o mestre Miatsu me avisou que você havia morrido; a jovem falou com um olhar triste.

-Então...; Ela o cortou.

-Ele me disse que era por velhice, você tem noção do absurdo que ele disse? –Ilyria perguntou indignada. –E também que Ares havia assumido o lugar como Grande Mestre; ela completou fechando o semblante.

-Ares não, Saga; ele respondeu.

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Ares morreu dois meses antes de mim; Shion esclareceu. –Naquela época Saga sofria de dupla personalidade, Ares era, como posso dizer, seu alter-ego, uma personalidade que comparava-se aos deuses e que achava ter mais direito sobre essa terra do que as próprias divindades que aqui habitam, ele tecnicamente desejava dominar o mundo a base de submissão forçada; ele falou. –Mas continue, por favor;

-Eu queria vir ao santuário, embora fosse algo meio arriscado, porem na situação que eu me encontrava não poderia me dar ao luxo de ser irresponsável; Ilyria explicou. –Não demorou muito tempo para que após a sua morte alguns mensageiros do santuário aparecessem atrás da armadura de Lincys; ela falou.

Shion respirou fundo. Algumas coisas agora lhe faziam sentido. O que Hiray lhe falara antes de sair do Tibet, o fato de negar-se a lhe responder sobre o paradeiro de Ilyria e principalmente como ele já sabia que ele era do santuário, provavelmente não queria por em risco a segurança de Ilyria, mas ainda tinha alguma coisa que não se encaixava.

-Bem, se você quisesse poderia enfrentar qualquer um que fosse mandado; Shion comentou. –Alias, pelo que me lembre, alguns de seus golpes são uma passagem de ida pro tártaro até mesmo para um cavaleiro de ouro; ele completou com um meio sorriso.

-Quem mandou me subestimar; Ilyria respondeu sorrindo, mas descontraída. –Mas naquela época eu simplesmente não poderia correr o risco de perder Celina; ela falou abaixando a cabeça, respirando pesadamente.

-Celina; ele falou com a voz tremula.

-Por isso o mestre Miatsu me aconselhou a lacrar a armadura em um local sagrado ao pé da Cordilheira, ele disse que eram poucos os monges que iam até lá fazer algum retiro espiritual ou até mesmo buscar por novos conhecimentos no período de reclusão; ela explicou. –Por isso eu resolvi ir até lá e lacrar a armadura;

-Mas como você fez isso, não me lembro de ter lhe ensinado criar lacres? -Shion perguntou intrigado. Sentia-se ansioso a cada segundo que passava e quase não conseguia controlar isso.

-E não ensinou, porem nem mesmo eu sei como fiz um lacre tão forte quanto aquele; ela respondeu com o olhar perdido. –Chegar até lá foi um teste de resistência muito grande, porem consegui lacrar a armadura;

-E depois?

-O mestre Miatsu se encarregou de cuidar daqueles que fossem atrás dela, pois Ares parecia empenhado em querê-la no santuário como seu mais novo bibelô; ela respondeu sarcástica. –Para todos os representantes do santuário que eram enviados, eles recebiam a triste noticia de que viajaram a toa.

-Como assim?

-Mestre Miatsu lhes dizia que a cerca de quatro anos antes uma amazona chegou ao Tibet e conquistou a armadura, levando-a para a fronteira da China, porem fora abordada por um grupo de mercenários e acabou morrendo, como naquela época isso era normal, eles acreditaram, a armadura foi perdida para sempre, pois ninguém sabia seu paradeiro e sem o guardião, ela não poderia ser localizada pelo cosmo; Ilyria explicou.

-Agora entendo porque não consegui te achar dessa forma; ele falou serio.

-Mas a armadura esteve, todo esse tempo lacrada e vai permanecer por um bom tempo assim; Ilyria respondeu com um olhar triste.

Shion fitou-a intensamente, a muito desejara e clamara aos deuses que lhe dessem aquela oportunidade. Agora tinha essa chance, depois de tanto tempo, a tinha ali, tão perto de si. Mal se deu conta, quando se ajoelhou à frente dela, colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

-Mas o importante é que você esta aqui; ele falou com suavidade, fitando-lhe os orbes esverdeados.

-Mas...; Ele a cotou, colocando delicadamente um dos dedos sobre seus lábios.

-É só isso que importa;

De maneira inesperada ele levantou-se, puxando-a para junto de si, tornando a sentar-se na poltrona com ela em seu colo. Aos poucos a tensão existente no ambiente parecia desanuviar.

Shion ouviu-a dar um tímido suspiro e aconchegar-se entre seus braços. O calor emanado por ambos era a única coisa que eles desejavam sentir, foram longos anos desejando esse encontro e agora ele acontecia, nada mais importava.

-Há uma semana atrás fui até o Tibet lhe procurar; ele começou, deixando que os dedos corressem com suavidade pelos fios longos e encaracolados. –Desde que voltei tenho mandado alguns mensageiros até lá procurar por você, mas as respostas sempre foram negativas;

-Foi uma precaução do mestre Miatsu, quando a armadura foi lacrada eu passei a viver como uma pessoa normal, sem ter mais que carregar aquele dogma, então, com o tempo as pessoas simplesmente se esqueceram disso, eu passei a viver junto com Celina e Hanay na vila central, mas após a morte do mestre nos mudamos para Jamiel; ela respondeu, sentindo-se entorpecida diante daqueles carinhos.

-Agora entendo o que o Mú queria dizer com aquilo; Shion falou balançando a cabeça. O pupilo lhe dera todas as dicas e não fora capaz de perceber isso.

Finalmente conseguia ver com mais nitidez o que Mú lhe falara no dia que lhe contara a verdade, o pupilo lhe perguntara se ele nunca procurara por ela, ou a forma que perguntou sobre seus sentimentos. Até mesmo a forma como ele lhe sugerira mais cedo sobre procurar em Jamiel, pois seria o local mais seguro para voltar; ele estava certo.

-O que? –ela perguntou, erguendo parcialmente a cabeça para encará-lo.

-O único lugar que eu não havia pensando em procurar foi em Jamiel; ele esclareceu.

-Entendo! Bem, ouvi rumores de que as guerras haviam acabado, mas fiquei com medo de ir para qualquer outro lugar, então, voltei a Jamiel; ela completou.

-Ahn! E Celina? –ele perguntou cauteloso.

-Você já se imaginou vestindo saia na frente do espelho? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, levando a mão até a face do cavaleiro, deixando que os dedos afastassem uma mexa que teimava em cair-lhe sobre os olhos.

-Não; Shion respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Mas creio que não seria uma visão muito agradável; ele completou.

-Pelo contrario, Celina fica ótima de vestido; ela respondeu casualmente.

-Então, você quer dizer que...; O ariano começou espantado.

-Celina é muito geniosa e às vezes até um pouco rebelde com as coisas que a desagradam, mas é uma boa menina, nunca me deu trabalho algum e agora é uma ótima amazona; ela falou, deixando que algumas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos.

-Agora entendo; Shion falou tocando-lhe a face com suavidade e retendo a queda das lagrimas. –Vocês são tão parecidas, que quando a vi saindo da biblioteca com Saori pensei que fosse você; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Eu sei, Mú me disse que pensou que você fosse enfartar; Ilyria brincou.

-Ah! Ele disse; o ariano falou fazendo ar pensativo. –Isso me lembra que tenho algumas coisas pra resolver com ele ainda hoje;

-Mú sempre foi como um irmão mais velho pra mim, digamos que nos meus momentos de rebeldia ele tentava aplacar a vontade que eu tinha de te matar; ela falou fazendo bico.

-Como? –ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso mesmo, acha que era fácil agüentar você de mau humor? –Ilyria perguntou indignada.

-Hei! Eu não ficava intratável de mau humor; Shion reclamou.

-Ah! Ta, depois perguntamos para o Mú e tiramos a prova; ela completou com um sorriso maroto, como se já soubesse quem estava realmente certo.

-Melhor mudarmos de assunto; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Você não muda; ela brincou. Nesse ponto eram iguais, dois orgulhosos que não davam o braço a torcer facilmente, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes.

-Mudei sim; Shion falou ficando serio. –Às vezes a gente precisa mudar pra não perder as pessoas que amamos; ele respondeu.

-S-shion; ela falou com a voz tremula. Sentindo os dedos do cavaleiro correrem por sua face com vagar, como se estivessem apenas lembrando-se de algo guardado entre as mais profundas lembranças.

Ilyria fechou os olhos, sentindo a quente e ritmada respiração do cavaleiro chocar-se contra sua face, apenas um leve roçar entre os lábios, antes dos mesmos se encontrarem num beijo carinhoso, carregado de saudade e de sentimentos que durante muito tempo foram guardados e impedidos de se manifestarem com liberdade.

Separaram-se devagar, o cavaleiro ainda depositou um rápido beijo em seus lábios, enlaçando-a pela cintura, mantendo-a presa entre seus braços de maneira possessiva, como se temesse mais uma vez estar sonhando em tê-la entre seus braços para na manhã seguinte acordar e não encontrar ninguém, apenas o leito vazio e frio, agora simplesmente não poderia deixá-la partir.

-E agora? –Ilyria perguntou hesitante, depois de alguns minutos de silencio, tinha medo daquilo que simplesmente não sabia explicar ou prever. Deixou que a cabeça recostasse sobre o peito dele, sentindo os braços envolvê-la de forma possessiva.

-Não posso deixar que parta, não agora que te tenho aqui; Shion respondeu.

Ilyria apenas assentiu. Agora era um novo começo, porém ainda faltavam algumas coisas a serem resolvidas, principalmente com a filha.

-Ilyria. Ilyria. Somente os deuses sabem o quanto lhe amo; ele falou num sussurro doce, uma suave melodia dita-lhe ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Isso me lembra algo; ela comentou, fechando os olhos, porem deixando que os dedos brincassem de forma infantil com uma mexa esverdeada que jazia próximo a si.

-O que seria isso? –Shion perguntou curioso.

-A primeira vez que me falou isso, naquela época, querendo ou não soou como uma despedida; Ilyria falou mirando-o com um olhar triste.

-Mas agora é diferente; ele falou afagando-lhe as melenas. –Não vou deixar você partir, nem que os deuses me mandassem fazer isso;

-Amo você; ela falou abraçando-o fortemente.

Nada poderia separá-los agora e eles sabiam disso...

**II – Velhos Tempos.**

Os dois arianos caminhavam pelo santuário calmamente, Celina olhava a tudo com um brilho fascinado nos orbes rosados, ouvindo com extrema atenção tudo que o mestre lhe contava sobre a antiga e gloriosa construção em que estavam agora.

-Mestre algum problema? –ela perguntou, ao vê-lo ficar algum tempo em silencio, como se estivesse perdido em algum mundo inacessível para os outros.

-Não, apenas estava pensando que mesmo o tempo passando, eu ainda me sinto um fedelho perto do mestre; ele comentou com um meio sorriso.

-Não entendo; ela murmurou confusa.

-Nada, besteira a minha; Mú falou. –Mas você escolheu uma época muito boa para tornar-se amazona;

-Como assim? –Celina perguntou curiosa.

-Não estamos mais em guerra, alguns anos atrás as amazonas viviam sobre muita repressão, não somente pela vida que escolheram, mas entre si; ele começou. –Sua mãe é dessa época, as amazonas tinham que usar mascaras para ocultar a face e os sentimentos, naquela época acreditava-se que uma amazona ao abdicar de sua feminilidade para equiparar-se a um cavaleiro era um sinal de bravura e desprendimento material, pois somente escondendo os sentimentos atrás de uma mascara, elas poderiam usar todo seu potencial em meio a batalha;

-Mas isso é muito cruel; ela falou indignada.

-Eu sei, você sabe, mas na época essa era a única verdade; ele esclareceu. –E as verdadeiras amazonas, aquelas que realmente colocaram seus destinos nas mãos dos deuses e aceitaram essa vida, não se importavam e com o tempo a mascara passou a ser um acessório da armadura e de suas vidas;

-Mas hoje isso mudou, não é? –Celina perguntou interessada.

-Mudou, hoje as amazonas agem com mais liberdade, não tem tantos problemas como tínhamos naquela época, digamos até que isso influenciou alguns cavaleiros a deixarem de ser frios; Mú comentou rindo, lembrando-se de um ano atrás quando um certo amigo entrara numa saia justa por não admitir estar apaixonado por uma ex-deusa.

-Ahn! Isso teria algo a ver com o cavaleiro de Virgem? –Celina perguntou divertida, lembrando-se do comentário que o mestre fizera sobre o adolescente.

-Não só ele, mas o fato das amazonas se libertarem desse dogma, nos fez encarar a vida de uma forma menos fria, deixando que o emocional por vezes fale mais alto; Mú esclareceu.

-Mestre, estamos indo onde? –ela perguntou, vendo a grande construção erguer-se à frente. Não faltava muito para chegarem ao Coliseu.

-Tem algumas pessoas que quero que conheça primeiro; ele falou. Celina apenas assentiu.

Muitas coisas seriam diferentes agora e eles sabiam disso...

**Continua...**


	17. Um Novo Destino

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: Um Novo Destino.**

**I – Novos Amigos.**

Logo na entrada do Coliseu, Aldebaran veio caminhando até eles com calma, porem com um olhar curioso para o ariano, indagando-o silenciosamente sobre quem era a jovem a seu lado.

-Há quanto tempo Mú, fique sabendo que estava em Jamiel; o taurino falou com um sorriso contente.

-O suficiente meu amigo e voltei durante a madrugada; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Entendo; Aldebaran respondeu, lançando um olhar curioso a jovem.

-Aldebaran, essa é Celina, minha aprendiz; Mú falou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-É um prazer conhecê-la; ele falou numa breve reverencia, entendendo-lhe a mão.

-Igualmente; Celina respondeu sorrindo, com uma gotinha na testa ao ver o cavaleiro que em matéria de altura daria duas de si mesma.

-Mú, não sabia que ia treinar uma amazona; Aldebaran falou com um sorriso tipicamente brasileiro nos lábios.

-Não é o que esta pensando; o ariano falou constrangido, enquanto era observado por Celina que não entendeu exatamente o que o taurino queria dizer com aquilo.

-Não? –Aldebaran perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Celina é filha de uma grande amiga minha e quer concorrer a armadura de Lincys, por isso vou terminar seu treinamento; ele esclareceu com a face enrubescida.

-Entendo, mas... Ahn! Tome cuidado com o Escorpião; o taurino alertou.

-Não se preocupe, já pensei nisso também; Mú respondeu com um olhar enigmático.

-Bom mesmo, porque ai vem ele; Aldebaran comentou.

Celina achou estranho o fato do mestre ter adquirido uma postura meio defensiva e um ar tenso.

-Celina, você já teve oportunidade de ver seu mestre irritado? –Aldebaran perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não; ela respondeu meio assustada.

-Pois se prepare, Mú nunca perde a paciência, mas quando perde é sempre divertido e alguém sempre é mandado para o inferno por isso; ele comentou rindo.

-Mú há quanto tempo? E quem seria essa bela deidade ao seu lado? –a voz marota do cavaleiro soou vindo da arena, chamando a atenção dos três.

-"Cara esquisito"; Celina pensou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Apenas alguns dias Milo e vejo que já notou a minha **aprendiz**; ele falou acentuando a palavra e entrando na frente de Celina, ficando entre ela e Milo.

-Uhn! Aprendiz; Milo murmurou meio decepcionado, mas não pode deixar de engolir em seco ao ver a face do ariano. –Ahn! É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita; ele falou com um sorriso nervoso acenando para ela que respondeu com um menear de cabeça;

-Aproveitando que você esta por aqui Milo, o mestre me disse que queria falar com você depois; o ariano mentiu, numa calma assustadora que poderia convencer até o próprio Shion de que essa informação era verdadeira.

-E você sabe sobre o que é? – o Escorpião perguntou suando frio.

-Que eu me lembre ele disse que chegaram alguns relatórios interessantes de Creta e que talvez precisasse mandar algum cavaleiro experiente e dedicado para lá, ajudar algumas amazonas desenvolverem algumas habilidades e como você é o cara certo pra esse tipo de missão, creio eu que é bom você começar a fazer as malas antes de ir falar com ele; ele completou, com um meio sorriso imperceptível.

-Her! Acho que alguém está me chamando, tenho que ir, tchau; ele falou praticamente saindo correndo dali.

-Mú, essa sua calma é assustadora; Yuuri brincou, aproximando-se com o namorado.

-Mas funciona, não? –o ariano respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Esse Escorpião não toma jeito; Mascara da Morte comentou, balançando a cabeça.

-Celina; Mú falou, chamando a jovem. –Pessoal, essa é Celina, minha aprendiz; o ariano falou dirigindo-se a todos que agora formavam uma roda entre eles. –Celina, esses são, Yuuri e Guilherme; ele falou apontando a amazona de cabelos prateados e o canceriano que vociferou.

-É Mascara da Morte, Áries; ele falou com os orbes serrados.

-Deixa ele amor, eu prefiro Guilherme; Yuuri falou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do cavaleiro que ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Marin.

-**Uhhhhhhhhhhhh**! –todos murmuraram com um sorriso maroto.

-Isso sim não tem mais jeito; Saga comentou balançando a cabeça.

-E esses são, Kamus e Aishi, Marin e Aiolia, Shura e Shina e por ultimo, Saga e Kanon; ele completou apontando para os gêmeos.

Celina olhou curiosamente para os dois, quem visse diria que eram iguaizinhos, mas até mesmo ela era capaz de identificar quem era o geminiano que visitara o templo pela manhã e qual era o outro.

-E aquele que saiu era o Milo; Mú completou.

-Uma ótima pessoa, mas atirado demais; Kamus falou, abraçado a noiva.

-Kamus; Aishi o repreendeu.

-Ma petit, só estou sendo sincero;

-Já pensou se ele estivesse sendo exagerado; Aiolia brincou.

-Ele diria que o Milo não passa de um pervertido; Kanon rebateu, enfezado.

-Até você; Saga falou, arqueando a sobrancelha por ver uma veinha saltando na testa do irmão, achando interessante tal fato.

-Estou apenas falando a verdade; Kanon respondeu, vendo que todos lhe olhavam curiosamente, fazendo-o fechar mais a cara ainda. –Bem, se me dão licença tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. Celina, foi um prazer revê-la, até mais pessoal; ele completou saindo da arena.

Celina observou-o se afastar, curiosa, pela manhã ele parecera tão gentil e agora conseguia ver que ele estava realmente incomodado com algo e porque não dizer irritado.

-Saga prepare-se; Kamus falou para o geminiano.

-Isso mesmo; Aiolia sussurrou.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Que o Saga não é o único a ficar com o humor sensível com relação a algumas coisas; Kamus respondeu com um olhar sugestivo.

-Quanto a isso não tenho duvidas, o problema é se ele fizer que nem o Saga, a cada meia frase sair gritando **' Outra Dimensão '**; Aishi brincou imitando o geminiano.

-Hei! Eu não faço isso; ele se defendeu.

-Tem certeza? –Kamus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bem, isso não é importante agora; Saga esquivou-se com um sorriso sem graça.

-Celina, seja bem vinda ao santuário, espero que goste de ficar aqui; Aishi falou cumprimentando a jovem.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Se ela não gostar, interna; Marin comentou com Yuuri que assentiu rindo.

-Marin; Aiolia chamou, ouvindo o que ela falou.

-Leozinho, só tô falando a verdade; ela respondeu com um sorriso deslavado.

-Leozinho? -todos falaram juntos, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que tinha a face mais vermelha que um tomate.

-Bem...; Ele começou. -Mas pelo menos não sou eu que saio por ai com o apelido de '**cubinho de gelo'**; Aiolia completou fazendo biquinho, ao mesmo tempo em que todos se voltavam para um aquariano que não sabia aonde se enfiava.

-Uma semana que eu fico longe e da nisso; Mú comentou incrédulo.

-Mestre, é sempre assim? –Celina perguntou rindo.

-Normalmente é um pouco pior, não sei como não começou a nevar; ele comentou, ao mesmo tempo que flocos de neve caiam do céu. –Falei cedo de mais;

**-EXECUÇÃO AURORA;** os dois ouviram Kamus gritar.

**-RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA**; Aiolia rebateu, enquanto os dois começavam a se atracar.

-Homens; as amazonas resmungaram, balançando a cabeça.

**-PAREM COM ISSO;** Marin e Aishi gritaram para os dois, que pararam numa posição um tanto quanto estranha. Kamus segurando Aiolia pelo pescoço e Aiolia, tentando mantê-lo afastado com um pé em seu abdômen.

-Onde já se viu, dois cavaleiros de ouro brigando desse jeito; Marin falou, lançando um olhar retalhador para o leonino que engoliu em seco.

-Kamus; Aishi falou pausadamente.

-Ma petit, foi ele que começou; Kamus se defendeu, enquanto empurrava Aiolia, jogando-o no chão e se levantava para ir até ela.

-Hei! Não vem não, francês; Aiolia reclamou.

-Comecem com isso de novo e vão ter sérios problemas; Aishi falou voltando-se para os dois. –E não é só você Kamus; ela completou voltando-se pro Aiolia que engoliu em seco.

-Ela consegue me dar mais medo que os gêmeos juntos; Aiolia falou indo se esconder atrás de Marin.

-Espero que aprenda, onde já se viu; Marin falou lançando-lhe um olhar retalhador por cima do ombro.

-Pessoal, olha o poderoso chefão chegando; Shura brincou, apontando para o mestre que entrava na arena junto com uma mulher que eles não puderam deixar de notar a semelhança com Celina.

Mú e Celina engoliram em seco, ficando imediatamente tensos. O ariano ficou pálido vendo a aproximação do mestre com Ilyria. Todos olharam curiosamente a cena, realmente uma semana e muitas coisas andaram acontecendo sem que eles soubessem.

-Mestre; ele falou com a voz tremula.

Shion e Ilyria aproximaram se dos dois. A jovem de orbes verdes mantinha um olhar indecifrável.

-Vamos ignorar aquela parte em que você mentiu pra mim...; Shion começou serio.

-Mestre...; Mú foi cortado.

-Vamos ignorar também aquela parte em que você escondeu de mim que iria treinar uma amazona que por sinal era minha filha; ele falou, fazendo todos ficarem literalmente de boca aberta. Shion apenas ergueu a mão pedindo para que ele se calasse.

-Hei! A culpa não é dele; Celina falou indignada.

-Celina, por favor; Mú pediu, a situação já estava complicada demais para ocorrer um conflito familiar justamente agora.

-Eu avisei que ela era você de vestido; Ilyria falou rindo, voltando-se para ele que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Mas mestre; Celina falou voltando-se pra ele impaciente.

-Ele está certo; Mú respondeu impassível.

-Mas você só fez isso porque a mamãe pediu; ela continuou, apontando nervosamente para Ilyria.

-Por favor, sim; ele pediu, com um olhar que a fez se calar, desanimada. –Embora sua mãe tenha me pedido, alguns assuntos não me diziam respeito falar, agora deixe que ele continue; Mú completou.

Mú voltou-se para o Mestre que o fitava com curiosidade, era a primeira vez que o via como mestre e não como pupilo. Dois mestres de Áries frente a frente, não mais pupilo e cavaleiro, agora eram iguais, duas pessoas que durante muito tempo compartilharam o mesmo destino... Proteger Athena e a Terra.

-Bem, ignorando esses por menores só tenho a lhe agradecer; Shion completou com um meio sorriso.

-O que? –Celina e Mú quase gritaram.

-Se não fosse você ter encontrado com Hanay em Jamiel, talvez nunca mais eu teria tido a chance de encontrar Ilyria de novo; ele falou mantendo a jovem num meio abraço.

-Parece que andamos perdendo algumas coisas por aqui; Saga sussurrou pra Kamus, que assentiu.

-Obrigada Mú; Ilyria falou sorrindo.

-Não há porque agradecer; o ariano respondeu com a face serena, sem mais resquícios de tensão que passara há pouco.

-Celina; Ilyria chamou, aproximando-se da jovem que ainda estava estática.

-Mãe; ela falou com cautela.

-Durante toda sua vida, nunca lhe escondi nada, muito menos sobre meu passado e todas as coisas que vivi ao longo do tempo; Ilyria começou, pegando a mão da filha e mantendo-a entre as suas. –Nunca lhe escondi quem era seu pai, muito menos o motivo de você nunca tê-lo conhecido antes;

-...; Celina assentiu, quanto a isso em nada discordava da mãe, Ilyria sempre lhe contara tudo, agora não entendia aonde ela queria chegar.

-Durante muito tempo ficamos a mercê do inevitável, sem saber ao certo qual o caminho a seguir. Sei que não é certo deixar que essa decisão seja colocada assim em suas mãos, mas agora, só depende de você; Ilyria falou, puxando a filha junto com ela até o cavaleiro.

Os três juntos, num encontro há anos desejado, que por duras circunstancias do destino, isso não lhes fora possível.

Ilyria tomou a mão do cavaleiro para si, ele a olhava intrigado, vendo-a juntar-lhe a mão com a da filha.

-Isso agora só vai depender de vocês; ela completou, soltando-lhes as mãos e afastando-se.

Todos olhavam a cena emocionados, não sabiam ao certo qual a historia envolvida no passado daquele que durante séculos teve a árdua missão de coordenar o santuário e estar a frente da batalha, vendo a cada nova investida de um Deus psicótico, mais e mais companheiros caírem, porem de uma coisa estavam certos, aquela era sua segunda chance de fazer diferente, que não poderia ser negada.

Shion e Celina ergueram os olhos, encarando-se pela primeira vez como pai e filha. A jovem sentiu uma onda gelada abraçar-lhe o corpo todo. Estava com medo. Sentiu um par de filetes quentes escorrerem-lhe dos olhos.

-Pai; ela falou num fraco sussurro. Sentindo as lágrimas caírem de forma furiosa de seus orbes nublando parcialmente as íris rosadas.

-Filha; o cavaleiro falou sorrindo, sentindo aos poucos as lagrima correrem também por seus olhos, ao puxar a jovem para um abraço.

Era algo novo, sem duvidas que era, porem apenas o começo. Shion estreitou os braços em volta do corpo delicado da filha, sentindo-a aconchegar-se mais. Agora nada mais importava, estavam juntos.

-E então? –Mú perguntou parando ao lado de Ilyria, um tanto quanto afastado dos dois;

-O que? –ela perguntou, voltando-se pra ele, notando um sorriso enigmático em seus lábios.

-Quem venceu? –ele perguntou, enquanto inconscientemente erguia seus olhos em direção ao céu.

-Eu; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Uh! Parece que perdemos mais coisas do que havíamos imaginado; Mascara da Morte comentou. –Ai; ele resmungou levando um cutucão de Yuuri.

Ilyra e Mú voltaram-se na direção dos dois e foram até eles.

-Pessoal, essa é Ilyria, uma grande amiga, mãe da Celina e atual amazona de Lincys; Mú apresentou.

-Como vão? –a jovem de melenas castanhas perguntou, sorrindo.

-Bem; todos responderam, ainda intrigados com a presença da amazona.

-Creio que vocês devem estar curiosos pra saber da história toda, não? –Shion perguntou, parando ao lado de Ilyria e a abraçando, enquanto mantinha Celina do outro lado.

-...; Os cavaleiros assentiram. **–AI;** eles reclamaram ao mesmo tempo em que levavam alguns cutucões das amazonas que estavam perto.

-Depois as mulheres que são curiosas; Shina reclamou.

-Ma petit, até você? –Kamus perguntou para Aishi que concordava com a amazona de Cobra.

-Vocês são curiosos demais; Aishi completou com um olhar de canto que vez o noivo engolir em seco.

-Não tem problema; Ilyria falou rindo.

-Se quiserem podemos ir para o ultimo templo, assim podemos conversar melhor; Shion sugeriu.

Todos concordaram seguindo-os até o ultimo templo. Que sem duvidas fariam algumas paradas em outros templos para chamar seus respectivos cavaleiros que não estavam presentes ali.

**II – Rompendo Correntes.**

Todos estavam reunidos no ultimo templo, até mesmo Kanon, Litus, Shaka, Afrodite e Aaliah juntaram-se a eles.

-Tudo isso começou a cerca de dezoito anos trás; Shion começou.

-Ahn, com licença, mestre; Mú falou cauteloso, o interrompendo.

-O que foi Mú? –Ilyria perguntou curiosa.

-Bem, me desculpem, mas tenho algumas coisas para resolver, espero que não se importem, mas preciso ir; ele falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Tudo bem; Shion respondeu, com uma pontada de curiosidade tinha algo no pupilo que ele não sabia descrever, mas que estava diferente e isso já era evidente.

-Boa noite pessoal, até mais; Mú falou encaminhando-se para a saída. –Ah! Celina, depois acertamos o inicio do treinamento; ele completou.

A jovem assentiu, porem o mestre já havia desaparecido na entrada do templo.

-O que será que ele vai fazer? –Milo perguntou esticando o pescoço para ver se não tinha mais ninguém na frente do templo.

-**Uhnnnnnnnn**! –Kamus e Aishi murmuraram olhando pro teto.

-Kamus. Aishi. Sabem de alguma coisa? –Shion perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Imagina mestre; Aishi respondeu com um sorriso deslavado.

-Infelizmente ainda não sabemos de nada mestre; Kamus completou com ar sério, porem um meio sorriso moldava-se em seus lábios, que mesmo tentando ele não conseguia esconder.

-Porque tenho a impressão de que estão escondendo algo; Shion falou com ar pensativo.

-**Nãoooooooo**, **imaginaaaaaaaaa**; ele responderam agitando freneticamente os braços.

-Vai entender; Shion murmurou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Até mesmo sua aura estava mais radiante. Com ar imponente ele abriu de uma vez a porta de entrada, sem se importar com o olhar meticuloso que algumas amazonas lhe lançavam, caminhou até o bar.

-Uma dose dupla de Jack Daniels com gelo, por favor; ele pediu, assim que o bar-tender virou-se em sua direção.

O rapaz fitou-lhe momentaneamente, reconhecendo-o como sendo o cavaleiro que vira há alguns dias atrás e passara quase a noite toda bebendo, porem agora era diferente e essa mudança era evidente.

-Só um momento; ele respondeu, indo até a prateleira com as garrafas.

Mú deu um suspiro relaxado, deixando que os dedos corressem levemente pela franja pendente sobre os olhos, ouviu alguns sussurros e comentários, mas isso não lhe importava.

-Aqui esta; o bar-tender falou, colocando sobre o balcão um copo até a metade preenchido do liquido alaranjado junto com um porta-copo.

Lançou um olhar curioso para o espelho que ficava atrás do balcão e que lhe dava uma boa visualização do salão atrás de si. Deixou que um sorriso imperceptível brotasse em seus lábios ao ver quem acabara de entrar.

Deixou algumas moedas sobre o balcão e tomou o ultimo gole de wisky que ficara no fundo do copo. Dando as costas para o bar, ele levantou-se tendo como único objetivo chegar ao terraço.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mia suspirou pesadamente, ainda recriminando-se por ter saído de casa sem vontade. Debruçou-se sobre o alpendre do terraço observando a paisagem a sua frente, podia sentir a mudança das estações como a dos ciclos lunares e isso lhe inquietava.

-Bela noite, não? -uma voz sedutora soou atrás de si, fazendo com que todos os pelos dos seus braços se eriçassem.

-Uhn! –Mia murmurou, engolindo em seco, ao voltar-se para trás e dar de cara com um par de orbes verdes brilhando como nunca vira antes a lhe fitar, como se fosse capaz de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma. –Boa noite, Mú; ela falou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Boa noite; ele respondeu com um sorriso que fê-la prender a respiração.

Mú aproximou-se como um felino acuando sua presa, porem o máximo que fez, foi debruçar-se no alpendre ao lado dela, deixando-a estática por um momento.

Mia sentia a cabeça dar voltas, algumas vezes já conversara com Kanon sobre o ariano e todas às vezes Kanon afirmara que ele era dotado de uma personalidade pacifica, semelhante ao do cavaleiro de Virgem, porem isso era apenas a fachada, pois até mesmo em tempos de guerra ele mostrou-se um lobo sobre a pele de cordeiro, dotado de um poder que até agora ninguém sabia qual era o limite máximo, sendo capaz de mandar dois poderosos cavaleiros de ouro diretamente para o inferno, ao ser subestimado.

Agora ela se perguntava quem realmente estava a seu lado, o cavaleiro gentil e pacifico que encontrara de manhã, ou um homem sedutor e sem limites que se sentia tentada a conhecer melhor?

-...; Mú respirou fundo, era incrível como depois de tudo, ainda conseguia se sentir um adolescente, meio perdido diante daquilo que não aprendera lidar.

-Hei garota! Quer dançar? –um aspirante perguntou aproximando-se sem notar a presença do cavaleiro de tão bêbado que estava.

-Não; Mia respondeu seca.

Mú lançou um olhar envenenado ao aspirante, que pareceu não se importar, muito menos notar o perigo que estava correndo.

-É melhor que vá embora; Mú avisou, vendo-o tentar se aproximar.

-Deixe esse idiota ai; ele insistiu.

-Certas pessoas não têm noção do perigo; o ariano murmurou, porem Mia ouviu, ficando interessada em saber o que ele pretendia.

-Vamos garota, larga esse idiota ai e vem dançar comigo; o aspirante falou a poucos passos de distancia.

-Não, me deixa em paz; Mia respondeu, instintivamente aproximando-se do ariano.

-Deixa de fazer doce, vai; ele continuou.

-Eu avisei; Mú falou dando de ombros, como se estivesse até aquele momento esperando o aspirante se tocar e notar o perigo que corria.

O aspirante pareceu irritar-se com a presença de Mú ali e veio em sua direção, mas antes que pudesse erguer o braço em direção ao cavaleiro, simplesmente foi suspenso no ar por uma força invisível que o envolveu e fê-lo desaparecer como se nunca houvesse estado ali.

O aspirante foi apenas surgir a muitas milhas dali sem nem ao menos saber o que o havia atingido. Mia olhou surpresa para o ariano, ele nem ao menos mudara a feição calma.

-Realmente, minha paciência anda meio limitada; Mú completou, voltando-se para a jovem. –Esta tudo bem com você? –ele perguntou com certa cautela, ao notá-la tensa.

-Esta sim; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Obrigada;

-Não há porque agradecer; Mú falou constrangido, não sabia o porque, apenas, sentia-se diferente. –Você é uma amazona, creio que poderia acabar com ele facilmente, minha presença era insignificante;

-Não, outra pessoa não faria o mesmo; Mia respondeu de forma enigmática.

-Talvez; ele murmurou, voltando-se para a paisagem, observando de esguelha a jovem.

Mia sentia-se confusa, o que presenciara agora fora completamente o oposto do que esperava, já ouvira falara que aqueles nascidos sob o signo de Áries eram pessoas fogosas, sedutoras e versáteis, passando por uma passividade surpreendente, enquanto em dados momentos mudavam completamente. Agora via que a informação não estava errada e isso a deixava cada vez mais intrigada.

Um arrepio de frio cruzou-lhe as costas, embora a blusa fina que vestia estivesse fechada, ainda não conseguia proteger-lhe do vento gelado da noite. Sentiu o corpo todo ficar tenso e quente ao mesmo tempo que sentia de forma delicada um braço enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, enquanto o outro, apoiava-se em seu ombro. Aquele cheiro almiscarado chegava a suas narinas de forma devastadora e atordoante.

-Esta com frio? –o ariano perguntou-lhe sedutoramente ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

-U-um p-pouco; ela respondeu com a voz tremula.

O cosmo do cavaleiro acendeu-se parcialmente, nada que chamaria a atenção, porem parecia aquecer a ambos. Mia sentiu-se aos poucos relaxar. Se estivesse sonhando, a única coisa que queria era não acordar.

O que o fizera ser tão ousado? Talvez nem mesmo ele saberia dizer, porem desde que a vira na Toca do Baco pela primeira vez, sentira-se intrigado com a presença daquela jovem singular, agora que as velhas correntes se partiram, simplesmente não tinha mais medo de ousar ou arriscar-se numa roleta russa de tudo ou nada.

-Quer dançar? –ele perguntou, afastando-se parcialmente.

-...; Com um sorriso suave ela assentiu. Deixaria para procurar uma explicação para tudo aquilo outra hora.

Mú estendeu-lhe a mão, sendo prontamente aceito por ela. Fechou com suavidade sua mão sobre a dela, antes de puxá-la em direção ao andar de baixo, na pista de dança. A noite era uma criança e estava apenas começando.

**Continua...**


	18. Preparativos

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Preparativos.**

**I – Um salto no tempo.**

**Um mês depois...**

Todo o santuário estava agitado, cavaleiros, amazonas e até mesmo aspirantes estavam envolvidos no evento do século. No ultimo templo Shina batia o pé impaciente, suspirando pesadamente.

-Parem já com isso antes que os chute daqui; ela avisou, voltando-se com um olhar no mínimo assassino para Shura e Guilherme que pareciam entretidos em acertar um ao outro com tomates e outros vegetais.

Tudo porque em dado momento começaram a fazer algumas comparações entre algumas amazonas e devido à divergência de opiniões sucedeu-se a guerra de vegetais.

-Foi ele que começou; Shura se defendeu, enquanto cortava de forma nervosa alguns tomates em cima da mesa.

-Vem não Espanhol, se você não tivesse... **AI SEU IMPIASTO**; Guilherme berrou quando o cavaleiro jogou em si um pé de alface.

-Eu não fiz nada; o espanhol falou com um sorriso infantilmente inocente.

**-VOU MOSTRAR QUEM NÃO FEZ NADA, MALEDETO**; o canceriano berrou.

**-PAREM COM ISSO**; Yuuri gritou, entrando na cozinha, notando que a amazona estava prestes a realmente chutar os dois cavaleiros dali. –O que ta acontecendo aqui? –ela perguntou vendo o namorado tentando tirar algumas folhas de alface que grudaram no cabelo;

-Yuuri por gentileza, da um jeito nesses dois que eu ainda tenho que falar com Afrodite e Aishi; Shina pediu.

Shura e Guilherme engoliram em seco diante do brilho perigoso que tremeluzia nos orbes verdes da amazona de Cobra.

-Bem, vou começar por quem primeiro; ela falou com ar pensativo. –Ah! Sim, o primeiro que começar com essa infantilidade novamente vai passar um mês limpando as escadarias de cada templo com uma escova de dente; Yuuri completou de forma perigosa.

-Hei! Você não pode fazer isso; o namorado contestou.

-Me tente amorzinho; Yuuri falou com um sorriso que o fez engolir em seco.

-Ahn! Bem, é melhor a gente fazer logo isso; Shura falou, juntando todos os vegetais que jogara pela cozinha tentando acertar o canceriano.

-...; Guilherme apenas assentiu fazendo o mesmo, enquanto uma Yuuri completamente tranqüila com a situação sentava-se em uma cadeira próximo a porta onde poderia ficar de olho nos dois.

-"Tão fácil"; ela pensou sorrindo internamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O terraço estava completamente enfeitado com flores e longas fitas de seda, formando arranjos divinamente belos. Cadeiras foram colocadas ao longo do caminho, deixando apenas um corredor composto por colunas de mármore com flores enfeitando, porém havia algo errado; Aishi e Afrodite concluíram ao observarem com um olhar critico o pequeno altar de frente a estatua de Athena.

-Parece que terminamos; Afrodite comentou.

-É; Aishi respondeu vagamente.

-Mas falta algo; o pisciano falou.

-Falta;

-O que?

-Não sei; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Já terminaram? –Shina perguntou, chegando ao terraço.

-Já; os dois responderam.

-E o que estão olhando ainda ai? –a amazona perguntou, sem entender porque os dois estavam com o cenho franzido.

-Falta algo; Aishi respondeu.

-O que? –ela perguntou impaciente.

-Não sabemos; Afrodite respondeu.

Shina arqueou a sobrancelha, por mais que tentasse às vezes ainda não conseguia entender as excentricidades daqueles dois;

-Ma petit; Kamus chamou, entrando no terraço.

-Sim; ela voltou-se em sua direção sorrindo.

-Um mensageiro chegou com essa carta pra você; Kamus falou entregando a ela um envelope de papel pardo com um selo de cera no formato de uma delicada pena de pavão.

-Uh! Acho que já sei o que estava faltando; Aishi comentou mais para si mesma do que para os outros, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ler com estrema atenção o conteúdo da carta. –"Então ela vem mesmo"... Ótimo; ela concluiu.

-De quem é a carta Aishi? –Afrodite perguntou curioso, tentando olhar por cima do ombro da jovem, mas recebeu um olhar entrecortado do aquariano devido à aproximação relativamente grande, Afrodite afastou-se com uma gotinha.

-A vovó vai vir aqui hoje à noite; ela comentou empolgada.

-Vovó? –Kamus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Você não quer dizer que...; Ele começou, gesticulando displicente.

-Isso mesmo, ela disse que vai poder vir abençoar o casamento; Aishi continuou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Ela ta realmente querendo dizer o que eu acho que quer? –Afrodite sussurrou pra Shina.

-Parece que sim; a amazona respondeu, assentindo.

-Amor, preciso que você vá a um lugar comigo; Aishi falou, com um olhar de criança pidona.

-Uhn! Isso me parece perigoso; Kamus comentou com cautela.

-Vai ser rápido; ela completou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Me diz o que você não consegue assim; ele falou, roubando-lhe um beijo. –Aonde vamos?

-No caminho eu te conto; ela falou. –Afrodite, vou resolver uma coisa, depois eu volto pra gente descobrir o que ta faltando; Aishi falou, enquanto puxava Kamus para fora do terraço.

-Até mais; o casal falou.

-Até; os dois responderam.

-Você entendeu? –Shina perguntou.

-...; Afrodite apenas balançou a cabeça negando.

**II – Laço.**

Onde estava com a cabeça para deixar aquilo para a ultima hora; Kanon pensou exasperado, enquanto ele, Aiolia e Aioros procuravam entre as lojas da vila uma que vendesse os ternos que eles haviam esquecido de arrumar.

-Já escolheu algum? –Aiolia perguntou, evidentemente cansado de andar de loja em loja, tentando idealizar algum que a namorada fosse gostar de vê-lo vestido, ou do contrario teria de trocar, porem o que ele não pensara é que ela fosse cumprir a palavra de que se ele deixasse para a ultima hora não o acompanharia.

-Não; Kanon falou bufando.

-Porque não usa aquele verde musgo; uma delicada voz sugeriu, falando atrás dos dois.

Ao voltarem-se para trás notaram uma jovem de cabelos esverdeados vestindo um delicado vestido azul que ia até um palmo abaixo do joelho e os cabelos longos jaziam soltos e lisos.

-Ce-celina; Kanon falou, com ar aparvalhado diante da jovem meliade.

-Eu mesmo, mas vocês parecem que estão com problemas; ela comentou, sentindo a face queimar diante do olhar do cavaleiro sobre si.

-Realmente, se eu escolher o terno errado a Marin me mata; Aiolia falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos arrepiados. –Parece que o Aioros foi o único a achar alguma coisa de primeira e também já foi embora, nem pra ajudar a gente; ele completou com ar revoltado pelo que o irmão lhe aprontara.

-Porque você não experimenta aquele verde musgo; ela sugeriu apontando para um terno que estava vestido em um manequim cuja cor combinava perfeitamente com o leonino.

-Uh! Aquele parece legal, vou lá ver; Aiolia falou, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Celina e Kanon observaram o leonino se afastar. O cavaleiro voltou-se para a jovem com um olhar enigmático.

-Ahn! E você, o que esta fazendo por aqui? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Papai esqueceu de pegar o terno e como o pessoal fez ele se trancar no templo de Capricórnio, ele pediu que eu viesse buscar, já que o mestre sumiu; Celina respondeu com um doce sorriso, lembrando-se que Kamus quase tivera de congelar o Grande Mestre para obrigá-lo a ficar longe da correria que estava no ultimo templo e que Mú sumira logo pela manhã sem nem ao menos avisar Hanay aonde iria.

-Entendo; Kanon murmurou. –Ahn! Bem... Você poderia me ajudar? –ele perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Claro; Celina respondeu animada. –Já experimentou aquele ali; ela falou, apontando para um terno atrás do cavaleiro. Quando Kanon virou-se para trás viu um terno azul marinho não muito longe de onde estava;

-...; Ele balançou a cabeça negando.

-Porque não experimenta, ai a gente vê como fica quando colocar a gravata; ela falou.

-Mas você não esta com pressa? –Kanon perguntou.

-Não, vai lá; a jovem falou, indo sentar-se em um banquinho perto do provador.

Kanon pediu ao vendedor que lhe desse o tal terno em seu numero e foi para o provador. Celina esperou que ele entrasse e foi até uma bancada onde outros ternos haviam sido colocados e o vendedor estava os recolocando novamente nos cabides.

-Com licença; ela chamou.

-O que deseja senhorita? –o vendedor perguntou.

-Ahn! Aquele rapaz que acabou de pegar o terno azul marinho, eu gostaria de ver as gravatas que combinam com aquele terno, você poderia mostrá-las pra mim? –Celina pediu.

-Só um momento, vou buscá-las; ele falou indo em direção a sala do estoque. Logo o vendedor voltou com uma caixa onde varias gravatas estavam. –Aqui esta;

Celina olhou atentamente cada uma delas, mas nenhuma lhe chamava a atenção.

-Só tem essas? –ela perguntou, apontando para a caixa.

-Tem mais na caixa de baixo; ele falou apontando para um tipo de fundo falso na mesma caixa.

-Ah! Sim, obrigada; Celina respondeu. Assim que abriu a caixa seus olhos recaíram-se sobre uma em especial. –Vou ficar com essa aqui, obrigada; ela agradeceu.

-Senhorita se me permite um comentário; o vendedor começou, vendo-a a assentir. –Seu namorado vai ficar divino com essa gravata;

-Ahn! Ele não...; Celina começou corando furiosamente. –Somos só amigos; ela tentou justificar, constrangida.

-Me desculpe, não pensei que... Bem, mas mesmo assim; ele falou com falso pesar.

-Da licença; Celina falou com uma gotinha na testa se afastando do vendedor de personalidade duvidosa. –"Por Zeus, olha a loja que o papai anda comprando roupa"; ela pensou, porem mal notou ao bater de frente com alguém. –Ahn! Desculpe;

-Tudo bem, eu acabei não te vendo Celina; Kanon falou.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça com cautela deparando-se com um par de orbes verdes lhe fitando com tal intensidade que prendeu a respiração, instintivamente.

-Kanon; ela falou, como se não estivesse o reconhecendo.

-Ficou tão estranho assim esse terno? –ele perguntou sem graça.

-Terno, que terno? –Celina perguntou confusa.

-Esse; Kanon respondeu apontando para si mesmo.

Só agora ela se lembrara o que estava mesmo fazendo ali. Olhou para o cavaleiro de cima a baixo, não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso satisfeito diante da ótima escolha.

-Fico perfeito; ela respondeu animada.

-Sério? –Kanon perguntou, engolindo em seco ao notar a jovem aproximando-se mais de si.

-Claro, mas falta algo; Celina completou, aparentemente enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Ahn! E o que seria? –Kanon perguntou com a voz tremula, porem viu-a afastar-se.

-Só um minuto; ela respondeu, só agora ele notara o que ela fazia quando passou a mão por sua nuca, colocando abaixo da gola a gravata de tom carmesim.

Abaixou o olhar vendo-a habilmente fazer o laço e voltar-se para ele com um olhar satisfeito.

-Pronto, vem ver aqui no espelho e me diz o que achou; Celina falou, puxando-o pela mão até um canto da loja que havia espelhos em três paredes, dando uma visão ampla da roupa em vários ângulos.

O cavaleiro olhou para si mesmo notando a grande diferença, estranhamente adquirira um ar mais sério, diferente das roupas que costumava usar, que ainda lhe deixava com aquela feição de menino arteiro.

Normalmente quem se vestia assim era Saga, mas agora se mirando melhor no espelho, admitia que o resultado final fora surpreendente. Pelo espelho viu Celina parada atrás dele esperando uma resposta. Realmente, não saberia o que fazer se ela não tivesse aparecido; ele pensou abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Realmente, ficou ótimo; ele falou caminhando até ela.

-Viu, não foi assim tão difícil, né? -Celina falou animada.

-Não com você aqui; ele respondeu com um olhar enigmático, enquanto de forma suave levava a mão até a face da jovem e afastava-lhe uma mexa esverdeada que tencionava cair em seus olhos.

-Imagina, eu...; Ela começou, porem sentiu a face corar ainda mais ao notar o olhar intenso do cavaleiro que se aproximava sem um pingo de hesitação.

-É serio, obrigado, nem sei como te agradecer; Kanon falou, deixando que uma das mãos corresse com vagar pela face corada da jovem.

Celina sentiu o corpo todo tenso ao tê-lo tão perto de si que sua linha de pensamentos estava completamente fora de ordem, já era capaz de sentir as respirações quentes se confundirem.

-Finalmente consegui acertar o numero do terno; Aiolia falou aproximando-se.

Kanon e Celina afastaram-se rapidamente, sendo que a jovem estava a no mínimo três metros de distancia do cavaleiro. Kanon voltou-se para o leonino com um olhar entrecortado, porem pareceu que o mesmo não percebera ou sequer notara a própria inconveniência.

-Ahn! Celina, então, como ficou? –ele perguntou animado.

-Ficou muito bom, já viu a gravata? –ela perguntou, tentando evitar olhar o geminiano.

-Ainda não; Aiolia falou confuso. –Ainda tem essa? –ele suspirou cansado.

-Sabe dar nós em gravatas? –Celina perguntou, vendo-o assentir. –Então experimente essa aqui; ela falou, entregando a ele uma outra que pegara e combinava com o terno verde.

-Uhn! Parece bonita; ele comentou.

-Bem, agora que vocês já resolveram esse problema eu vou indo; a jovem falou se afastando.

-Não quer esperar um pouquinho, ai a gente vai embora junto, estamos indo para o santuário; Aiolia sugeriu.

-Não vai dar, eu vou passar ainda na loja onde deixei o meu vestido, mas obrigada; Celina falou, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Ta certo, obrigado mais uma vez; Aiolia respondeu.

-Até mais; Celina falou saindo com o terno do pai fortemente preso entre seus braços.

Kanon observou-a se distanciar com o olhar perdido, até Aiolia lhe cutucar, exigindo sua atenção.

-Vamos logo cara, se não vamos acabar nos atrasando;

-...; Ele apenas assentiu, seguindo-o. Praguejando contra o leonino que chegara justamente na hora errada.

**III – Na Balada das Musas.**

Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam andando pelas ruas de Atenas e a jovem parecia simplesmente empenhada em lhe ocultar onde estavam indo.

-Ma petit, aonde vamos? –Kamus perguntou.

-Calma, acho que é por aqui; Aishi falou, quando parou notando que finalmente haviam chegado. –É aqui;

-Uhn! – o cavaleiro murmurou, voltando-se para o lugar que ela apontava.

**Na Balada das Musas** era o nome que aparecia no outdoor que jazia em cima de uma das mais famosas danceterias do centro, vez ou outra algum cavaleiro ia até ali, mas o preferencial ainda era a Toca do Baco. Aishi puxou Kamus até a entrada, onde um segurança emburrado estava encostado.

-O que querem? –ele perguntou seco.

Kamus olhou-o de baixo a cima com o olhar espantado ao notar, que o homem baixinho e emburrado não era o tipo de pessoa que ele já imaginara encontrar por ai.

-O que foi, nunca viu? –o baixinho vociferou.

-Na verd-...; Aishi o cortou.

-Gostaríamos de falar com Tália, será que é possível? –Aishi perguntou, antes que o baixinho partisse pra cima de Kamus.

-Quem quer falar com ela? –o baixinho perguntou, voltando-se para Aishi desconfiado.

-Diga a ela que é Harmonia, ela já sabe quem é; a jovem respondeu com a calma inabalável.

O baixinho entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Kamus voltou-se espantado para a noiva, abrindo e fechando a boca sem conseguir emitir som algum.

-Aquilo... Quero dizer, aquele é mesmo um...? –ele começou se embaralhando.

-Então você percebeu? –Aishi falou divertida. –Sim, aquele baixinho rabugento é um sátiro. Creio que por você ter o seu cosmo num nível muito alto ele permite que você veja alem de algumas ilusões criadas por algumas divindades para manterem-se ocultas nos tempos de hoje; ela explicou.

-Mas, aquele é mesmo um sátiro? –Kamus perguntou aflito.

-É sim; Aishi respondeu calmamente.

-Agora você só falta dizer que estamos aqui pra ver mesmo as musas? - ele falou sorrindo incrédulo.

-Porque pergunta então; Aishi respondeu, Kamus foi tentar contestar quando a porta abriu novamente.

-Podem entrar, ela esta lhes esperando, sigam em frente que vão sair no salão principal; ele explicou.

O casal passou por eles e Kamus ainda pode jurar ter ouvido uma espécie de rosnado baixinho, porem balançou a cabeça, enlaçando de forma possessiva a cintura da noiva enquanto seguiam o corredor.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao centro de um salão que havia alguns lugares com mesas e cadeiras, não muito longe de onde estavam havia um balcão de um bar e no alto do teto um globo espelhado.

-Há quantos séculos Harm? –uma voz bem humorada chegou até eles.

Os dois voltaram-se na direção de uma escada que surgia quase atrás deles e uma jovem de cabelos rosados descia ao encontro do casal.

-O suficiente Tália; Aishi respondeu sorrindo.

A jovem parou EM frente ao casal, lançando um curioso olhar para o cavaleiro que ainda estava meio descrente quanto ao fato da noiva afirmar que estavam naquele lugar para conversar com as musas.

-Deixe-me apresentá-los; Aishi começou. –Kamus essa é Tália a Musa da Comédia. Tália, esse é Kamus meu noivo; ela completou.

-Então você é o famoso Kamus; Tália falou com um sorriso maroto, estendendo a mão ao cavaleiro, que num gesto cavalheiresco beijou-lhe a mão.

-Muito prazer;

-O prazer é meu em finalmente conhecer o cara que roubou o coração da Deusa do Amor; ela falou, fazendo-os corarem furiosamente.

-Bem...; Aishi começou.

-Mas me diga, onde esteve todo esse tempo, porque até os caras lá de cima andaram te procurando uns tempos por aqui, devido aquela louca da Eris estar a solta por ai; Tália falou ficando séria, característica rara de sua personalidade.

-Estive no santuário; ela respondeu.

-Uhn! E creio que bastante ocupada para não fazer uma visita; a musa falou, lançando um sorriso maroto para os dois, fazendo o aquariano querer saltar de Star Hill por não saber aonde se enfiar. –Mas eu entendo perfeitamente seus motivos, não se incomode em explicá-los; ela completou divertindo-se com o desconcerto dos dois.

-Realmente, muito ocupada; Aishi respondeu, abraçando Kamus.

-Então, a que se deve essa visita? –Tália perguntou curiosa.

-Um casal de amigos nossos vão se casar essa noite e bem, nós gostaríamos da presença das musas para dar uma alegrada ao ambiente, por isso viemos aqui convidá-las e saber se podem comparecer? –Aishi perguntou.

-Uhn! Não sei, a nossa agenda anda meio lotada sabe; a jovem falou, fazendo ar de pensativa.

-Então, não tem problema, deixamos para uma outra oportunidade; Aishi começou, porem outra voz a cortou.

-Harm e você ainda leva essa ai a sério?

Os três voltaram-se em direção ao bar onde uma jovem de melenas acinzentadas e orbes violeta surgiu, tinha o ar calmo e pacifico, transpirava a tranqüilidade e sua voz era tão suave quanto à expressão que tinha na face.

-Como vai Caliope? –Aishi respondeu, reconhecendo a famosa Musa da Poesia Épica.

-O suficiente Harm, mas e você, fiquei sabendo que andou tendo problemas com a Eris, espero que já os tenha resolvido; a jovem falou com ar preocupado.

-Já sim, não se preocupe; a jovem a tranqüilizou;

-Que bom; ela respondeu. –E esse deve ser o famoso Kamus; Caliope comentou se aproximando do casal.

-Muito prazer; Kamus falou lhe estendendo a mão.

-Deixemos de formalidades meu jovem; a musa falou sorrindo enquanto apertava-lhe a mão. –Fico feliz que apesar de tudo vocês tenham finalmente se encontrando; ela comentou.

Aishi e Kamus apenas assentiram, enquanto Tália ainda resmungava em um cantinho por causa de ser interrompida.

-Quanto ao casamento de seus amigos, fiquem tranqüilos, vou falar com as meninas e estaremos lá, será uma honra; a musa falou.

-Obrigada; Aishi agradeceu. –Agora temos que ir, ainda faltam algumas coisas para resolvermos.

-Está certo, nos vemos depois; Caliope respondeu.

-Até mais; o casal falou.

-Até; as duas responderam.

Ainda havia muitas coisas a resolver, porem muitas surpresas ainda reservadas para aquela noite.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota: **

**(1) Tália: significa: A que faz brotar flores. Musa da Comédia. É representada por uma mulher que usa a mascara cômica e a cora de hera ou um bastão.**

**(2) Caliope: significa: A bela voz. Musa da Poesia Épica. Normalmente representada por uma mulher que tem nas mãos um pergaminho ou uma pena de escrita.**


	19. Descobertas e Limites

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19: Descobertas e Limites**

**I – Um Presente mais do que especial.**

**Cólquida/ atual Geórgia/ Republica caucasiana/ Ex-soviética...**

O jovem cavaleiro caminhou até o que seria uma antiga construção já destruída pelo tempo, porem o que ele procurava ali era exatamente parte desse passado. Aquela construção não era um templo antigo e sim as ruínas de um castelo que um dia fora o palco de uma das maiores aventuras executadas pelos antigos heróis, filhos de divindades com mortais. Pessoas especiais que possuíam poderes ilimitados e um potencial cujo limite ainda é desconhecido pela historia.

A antiga Cólquida agora já não possuía o antigo garbo das construções antigas, aos poucos estava sendo apagada pelo tempo, o que era triste; ele pensou. Desviando vez ou outra de algum buraco feito sobre o piso, repletos de mosaicos que contavam as velhas histórias sobre a chegada do Argo.

Sim, ali fora onde o herói, comandante do Argo lutara pelo velo de ouro. A lã do carneiro Crisómalo que era de ouro puro e cujo tosão dava vida eterna àquele que o possuísse, mas não era a vida eterna que ele buscava.

Caminhou mais um pouco até adentrar ao máximo as ruínas, era estranho, mas quanto mais se aproximava, mais alto ficava a melodia extraída de uma delicada harpa, quando Aishi lhe disse que poderia encontrar aquilo que procurava não pensou que mais alguém ainda vivesse ali; Mú concluiu, hesitante em prosseguir.

**_-Fique tranqüilo meu jovem, não lhe farei mal;_ **uma melodiosa voz chegou a seus ouvidos._ **–Venha até aqui;** _a voz continuou, como se pedisse que ele a seguisse que nada aconteceria.

Entorpecido por um cosmo cálido, porem carregado de tristeza ele viu-se diante do que fora um dia o grande salão principal, adiante notou que onde estava o trono, jazia uma jovem de longos cabelos cor de fogo e orbes tão verdes que chegavam a hipnotizá-lo; Mú concluiu, desviando o olhar incomodado.

-Já esperava a sua chegada Santo Guerreiro; a voz continuou.

-Quem é você? –Mú perguntou intrigado, aproximando-se como se todas as suas preocupações houvessem sido obliteradas.

A delicada voz chegava a seus ouvidos como uma sedutora e perigosa melodia das harpias. Fazendo-o aproximar-se cada vez mais, esquecendo-se da cautela.

-Pensei que já soubesse; ela respondeu, fechando os olhos e voltando a deixar os dedos correrem com suavidade pelas cordas da harpa.

O som ficava cada vez mais alto e já estava lhe deixando atordoado. Mú fechou os olhos respirando pesadamente, não conseguia controlar o próprio corpo de caminhar sozinho e aproximar-se mais da jovem, estavam a um metro de distancia.

-Pensei que houvessem lhe alertado dos perigos de vir até aqui; a jovem de madeixas vermelhas falou. –Porem você deve ter ignorado... Tolo; ela falou com a voz entrecortada, porem ainda o mantendo numa espécie de transe.

-Não vou sair daqui sem ele; o cavaleiro falou, ainda resistindo.

-Muita ousadia a sua rapaz; Medeia continuou. –Muitos tentaram e aqui pereceram ao longo da eternidade, porque acha que lhe deixaria partir dessa vez? –ela perguntou, fitando-lhe intensamente os orbes.

-Porque você quer uma segunda chance; ele respondeu convicto.

Uma nota mais aguda escapou-lhe da harpa quebrando o encanto. O cavaleiro caiu de joelhos no chão respirando pesadamente.

-Deveria matá-lo por isso; ela falou, levantando-se da cadeira que estava sentada, deixando a harpa de lado.

-Porque não tenta, acha que depois de tudo isso, matar-me vai lhe satisfazer em algo? –Mú perguntou, levantando-se com dificuldade, porem mantendo o controle sobre si.

Ambos os orbes verdes se cruzaram num olhar que parecia ser capaz de tocá-los. Um brilho convicto nos orbes do cavaleiro fez com que ela recuasse e lhe desse as costas.

-Quem lhe mandou aqui?

-Vim por minha conta e risco, mas foi uma amiga a me dizer o caminho; ele respondeu calmamente.

-Venha comigo; ela mandou, seguindo para uma passagem atrás do trono desgastado.

Sem dar qualquer resposta o cavaleiro a seguiu, era um caminho escuro, mas estranhamente conforme iam passando pelas galerias, tochas iam se acendendo. Logo o cavaleiro viu-se diante de um cômodo antigo, já vira um parecido no ultimo templo, era na verdade uma sala de banho, de onde estava pode calcular que a piscina de águas naturais no meio do cômodo tinha cerca de cinco metros de comprimento por três. No fundo da água viu uma luz dourada tremeluzir na extremidade oposta.

-Se você já conhece os riscos fique a vontade para mergulhar; Medeia falou indicando-lhe a piscina. –Mas não garanto que vá voltar, na verdade, sua volta pouco me importa, mas mergulhar, agora é uma escolha sua; a jovem completou.

-...; Mú olhou novamente para a água, havia decidido que não sairia dali sem aquilo.

-Ainda a tempo de desistir; ela falou, porem parou intrigada ao vê-lo caminhar convicto até a borda da piscina. Primeiro retirou os sapatos em seguida a camisa, deixando-os num canto que não molhassem. Os longos cabelos lilases caírem por suas costas desnudas como uma cortina.

-Não mesmo; ele respondeu, antes de lançar-se de encontro às águas e mergulhar em direção ao fundo.

-Mortal tolo, vai morrer antes de alcançá-lo; Medeia falou no momento que as íris de seus olhos ficaram avermelhadas e ao tocar a superfície da água, a mesma começou a escurecer.

Ele viu o efeito, mas não se abalou, continuou as braçadas rápidas, tentando vencer aquela curta distancia. Depois disso era só retornar a Atenas. Sentiu um gosto amargo invadir sua boca, não sabia como isso era possível, mas isso estava começando a dificultar a contenção do oxigênio. Mais algumas braçadas, seu corpo ficou mais pesado.

Lembrou-se que a noiva do aquariano lhe dissera que era algo realmente perigoso querer justamente aquilo, mas não se importara com o risco, pela primeira vez desejava descobrir qual era seu limite e sua capacidade.

-"Não posso desistir, não agora"; ele pensou.

Estranhamente seu cosmo começou a reagir com a luz tremula que não estava muito distante de si. Uma onda de calor lhe envolveu e sentiu o oxigênio misteriosamente retornar a seus pulmões, conseguiu nadar até a luz abraçando-a antes que ela pudesse se apagar.

Com um único impulso Mú subiu até a superfície, puxando o ar com força e apoiando metade do corpo na borda da piscina. Ofegante ele conseguiu terminar de sair da água.

-Surpreendente; a jovem falou batendo palmas. –Poderia jurar que você morreria; ela falou de forma sarcástica.

-Eu também; Mu respondeu num sussurro, apertou fortemente o que tinha em mãos e esperou o coração bater de forma mais controlada. –Mas avisei que só iria embora com ele, não pensei em fazer diferente em momento algum; ele completou.

-Imaginei que sim, se não do contrario, Harmonia nunca lhe diria para vir aqui; Medeia respondeu com um olhar brando, aproximando-se dele e retirando a capa bordô que tinha presa ao pescoço e colocando sobre as costas nuas dele. –A muito já esperava que alguém viesse procurar por isso, ainda mais ao saber que ele ainda existia, mas creio que os motivos que lhe trouxeram aqui devem ser realmente fortes;

-Você pode julgar até um capricho, mas é um presente para uma pessoa importante; ele respondeu, lembrando-se do casamento.

-Pelo contrario; ela respondeu, afastando-se. –Vá em paz meu jovem e que os deuses lhe protejam, pois agora eu fiz a minha parte; tomou o caminho oposto pelo qual chegaram ali.

-Medeia, espere; Mú pediu, fazendo-a parar onde estava. –Porque? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Entenda uma coisa Mú, ninguém é completamente bom ou completamente mau; Medeia falou, estranhamente chamando-o pelo nome. –Mas algumas vezes nós simplesmente desconhecemos os nossos limites, não sabemos o quão bons ou o quão maus podemos ser sem nos experimentarmos; ela explicou.

-Mas porque você escolheu isso? –Mú insistiu.

-No começo era vingança; ela falou fechando os olhos e respirando pesadamente. –Mas eu não queria que tivesse sido daquela forma, eu só... Não sei, ter escolhido outro caminho;

-Ainda é tempo de romper as correntes que te prendem aqui; o ariano sugeriu.

-Meu tempo acabou há muito, quem sabe em outra vida; Medeia respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Quando o Argo foi destruído e eu parti, escolhi esse caminho, não sei se por compensar os meus pecados ou porque pela primeira vez julguei ser esse o certo a fazer, mas aqui estou, atravessando os séculos até que alguém tão capaz quanto o próprio Jasão conquistasse o velo que lacrei no fundo daquelas águas, você o conquistou, então, minha missão acaba agora; ela completou.

-Obrigado; Mú agradeceu.

-Não, você fez tudo sozinho, mas acredite, aquele ainda não foi o seu limite; ela falou, voltando-se para ele com um sorriso verdadeiro, não mais sentia aquele cosmo triste. –Você é jovem, vão chegar momentos que terá de enfrentar situações que desconhecera, mas se enfrentar os seus demônios e vencer, não haverá correntes que serão capazes de te impor algum limite... Agora vá;

-...; Mú apenas assentiu. Deixando a capa bordo sobre o chão e recolocando a camisa e os sapatos. –Adeus; ele falou, voltando-se para onde ela estava e não mais encontrando-a ali. Era hora de voltar para o santuário, tinha um casamento para participar ainda.

-"Quebrar as correntes, você pode estar realmente certo rapaz"; ela pensou sorrindo, ao caminhar até a ultima torre existente do castelo e presenciar aos poucos o por do sol.

Aos poucos sua imagem foi dissolvendo-se até juntar-se com os últimos raios solares daquele fim de dia e desaparecer completamente ao cair da noite.

**II – Ele sempre soube.**

Olhava criticamente para o espelho, enquanto insistentemente tentava fazer com que o laço da gravata não se desfizesse. Bufou irritado, assoprando uma mexa de cabelo que caia-lhe nos olhos.

-"Assim não vai dar"; ele pensou impaciente.

Três batidas na porta foram o suficiente para tirar-lhe a atenção da gravata temperamental que não queria colaborar.

-Entre; ele falou.

Fazia mais de vinte e quatro horas que estava trancado naquele templo, sem contar as inúmeras vezes que tentara fugir e o próprio Kamus de Aquário quase lhe congelara, mas se entenderia com ele depois, por enquanto o problema maior era aquela gravata.

-Apanhando de uma gravata inocente, meu amigo? –a voz bem humorada de Dohko chegou a seus ouvidos.

-Prefiro enfrentar o exercito de Hades inteiro; ele respondeu, deixando-se cair sentado na beirada da cama emburrado.

-...; O ex-ancião balançou a cabeça, rindo.

Deixando o paletó do terno preto que usava sobre a poltrona, mantendo só a mostra a camisa cinza. –Não adianta, com relação à paciência você não muda, muito me admira que pegasse tanto no pé do Mú e da Ilyria para meditarem;

-Hei! Eu tenho paciência, só não consigo achá-la agora; Shion respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-Sem comentários; Dohko murmurou. –Levanta logo daí antes que eu desista de te ajudar; ele completou impaciente.

-Pra quem fala de paciência, você esta nervoso demais, o que esta tramando? –Shion perguntou interessado.

-Eu, nada não; ele respondeu casualmente. –Mas conheço pelo menos doze cavaleiros que vão querer te matar se você chegar desarrumado, com o terno amassado e sem o laço dessa gravata lá em cima e seria realmente uma tragédia bem grande Ilyria ficar viúva... De novo; Dohko completou com um sorriso divertido.

Shion levantou-se rapidamente, permitindo que o amigo pudesse acertar finalmente o nó da gravata. O belo Armani risca de giz preto caia-lhe perfeitamente em contraste com a gravata '**terrorista'** prata com uma lista rosa bem fina na ponta em diagonal.

-Obrigado; ele falou, vendo que o amigo rapidamente dera o nó, enquanto ele só faltara apanhar da gravata '**indefesa'** como o próprio Dohko dissera. –Você sempre soube não? –Shion pergunto de repente.

Dohko voltou-se para ele com um olhar curioso. Era estranho que depois de tanto tempo estivessem tendo essa conversa.

-Não; Dohko respondeu, balançando a cabeça com um meio sorriso. –Mas te conheço a tempo suficiente para ter certeza de que você uma hora cederia;

-Cederia? –Shion perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ilyria teve a paciência que você muitas vezes perdeu. Era sagaz, rebelde e por vezes atrevida, o oposto de uma natureza que você tentou impor, ela não tinha nada a perder, por isso arriscou no tudo ou nada e ganhou; Dohko começou. –Embora estivesse com medo ela se arriscou, creio eu que quem sabia que seria esse o final, quero dizer, o novo começo era o Mú, ele conviveu mais tempo com vocês nessa época;

-É, e por falar nisso, aonde ele esta? –Shion perguntou, estranhando o sumiço dele, ainda mais depois que Celina lhe contara que ele sairá logo cedo sem falar com ninguém e sem dizer quando voltaria.

-Não sei; Dohko respondeu de forma enigmática.

-Porque tenho a impressão de que você ainda sabe de algo? –o ariano falou desconfiado.

-Quanta desconfiança; Dohko brincou. –Mas realmente não sei onde ele esta, passei em Áries antes de vir para cá e Hanay me disse que ele saiu e não disse para onde;

-"Onde será que ele foi?"; ele pensou.

-Mestre, já está pronto? –Aldebaran perguntou, batendo na porta.

-Já; Shion respondeu, arrumando mais uma vez o terno. –Vamos;

Dohko apenas assentiu, enquanto os dois saiam do templo de Capricórnio acompanhado do taurino em direção ao terraço do ultimo templo.

**III – Um Novo Passo.**

Tal qual o outro ariano, Ilyria olhava-se no espelho tentando encontrar até mesmo um pequeno fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

-Mãe, está perfeito, já disse; Celina falou impaciente.

-Mas...;

-Com licença; alguém falou, abrindo parcialmente a porta. –Posso entrar?

-Mú, claro que sim; Ilyria falou animada, levantando-se da cadeira que estava para recebê-lo.

-Mestre, aconteceu alguma coisa, você sumiu o dia todo? –Celina perguntou preocupada.

-Esta tudo bem, não se preocupe. Tive apenas algumas coisas para resolver; Mú respondeu pacientemente. Mantendo em mãos uma caixa preta com um grande laço vermelho em volta. –Celina pode nos dar licença, por favor; ele pediu.

-Claro, até daqui a pouco; ela falou dando um beijo na mãe e saindo.

Os dois observaram a jovem sair do quarto, antes de voltarem-se um para o outro.

-Você ficou linda; o ariano falou com um olhar serio.

-Acha mesmo? –Ilyria perguntou animada, dando uma volta, exibindo o vestido inteiro.

Que era formado por um corpete bordado, a saia longa e rodada com pequenos e delicados cristais fixados, os longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, deixando a mostra o colo com uma fina corrente de ouro branco com um cristal solitário, verde.

-Divinamente bela; Mú respondeu abrindo um sorriso sedutor.

-Mú de Áries, esta me surpreendendo; Ilyria falou, enrubescendo.

-Estou dizendo apenas a verdade; ele completou rindo diante do desconcerto dela. –Que os deuses me castiguem se estiver mentindo; Mú completou com ar dramático.

-Você esta diferente; Ilyria falou, olhando-o criticamente, notando que o cavaleiro transpirava uma energia diferente, o cosmo estava mais vibrante.

Nunca o vira usar roupas pretas antes, porem não negava que isso o deixava mais atraente, embora ainda conservasse a imagem serena de um menino inocente, transpirava uma energia envolvente e sedutora.

Agora ele estava vestindo um impecável terno preto com uma camisa branca por baixo e a gravata igualmente preta, mas o diferencial era um pequeno detalhe, o prendedor na gravata, um fino grampo dourado com uma delicada esmeralda lapidada.

-Impressão a sua; ele falou com um doce sorriso.

-Não, você esta sim, me conte, o que andou fazendo? –Ilyria perguntou ansiosa, sentando-se de volta na cadeira em frente ao espelho e indicando a ele uma poltrona. –Vamos, não vou deixá-lo sair daqui sem me contar o que esta acontecendo;

-Não é nada, já disse, mas tenho algo para você; Mú falou com um sorriso maroto, vendo os olhos brilhantes da jovem recaírem sobre a caixa preta. –Tome, espero que goste;

-O que é, Mú? –Ilyria perguntou curiosa, recebendo um aceno do cavaleiro para abrir.

Desfez com calma o laço e abriu ansiosa a caixa, encontrando uma fina folha de seda lá dentro, envolvendo algo que deveria ser realmente precioso. Separou as folhas e encontrou uma espécie de véu dourado. Retirou-o de dentro da caixa e observou-o fascinada.

-Posso lhe garantir que não existe igual; ele falou, pegando delicadamente das mãos dela o véu e deixando-o ficar completamente esticado, mostrando que não era realmente um véu e sim uma espécie de capa com fios trançados. Fios de ouro trançados perfeitamente, formando uma capa e próximo ao fio que a prendia ao pescoço formava-se um véu.

-É lindo, mas...;

-Espere; o ariano falou, ajudando-a a se levantar. –Vamos ver como fica;

Ao colocá-lo sobre as costas da jovem ele pareceu moldar-se perfeitamente e brilhar de forma mais intensa. Ilyria olhou espantada para aquilo.

-Perfeito; Mú falou com um meio sorriso.

-Mú, muito obrigada, mas onde? Como? –ela atrapalhou-se com as perguntas.

-Digamos que algumas coisas precisam ser diferentes depois de um certo tempo; Mú respondeu de forma enigmática. –Não podemos mudar algumas coisas do passado e sim fazer diferente;

-É lindo, muito obrigada; Ilyria falou abraçando-lhe carinhosamente.

Era um abraço terno entre dois amigos que agora caminhavam entre trilhos diferentes, porem que desejavam atingir o mesmo objetivo, serem felizes entre aqueles que amavam.

-Mãe, Aaliah trouxe o buquê que o Afrodite mandou; Celina falou, batendo na porta.

-Bem, esta na hora; Mú falou afastando-se.

-...; Ilyria assentiu.

Estendendo-lhe o braço, o jovem guiou-a para fora do quarto e em seguida para o ultimo templo.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**(1) Argo: Navio dos Argonautas. Tripulação que viajou com Jasão a Colquida em busca do velo de ouro.**

**(2) Crisamolo: carneiro de ouro, cuja pele transformou-se no velo de ouro guardado por Medeia. Esse carneiro é responsável pelo surgimento da constelação de Áries.**

**(3) Medeia:** é um dos personagens mais fascinantes da mitologia, em alguns contos diz-se que ela é filha da Deusa Hecates, por isso é dotada de um grande conhecimento sobre as artes secretas (atualmente conhecido como Alquimia). Em outras versões ela surge como uma sacerdotisa, princesa da Cólquida que ajudou Jasão a vencer os obstáculos e conquistar o direito de possuir o tosão de Ouro. O fascínio que exerce sobre os historiadores é devido ao seu romance com Jasão. Após conquistar o tosão o herói partiu da Cólquida com ela, tiveram filhos, porem ao voltar a Corinto, Jasão e convencido por um rei a tomar sua filha por esposa. Revoltada e traída, Medeia mandou um presente a noiva que continha veneno e a matou, antes de desaparecer matou também seus filhos com o herói, parte desse fascínio que exerce sobre os historiadores relaciona-se também a forma como sua crueldade se mostra no decorrer da lenda.


	20. Escrevendo Uma Nova História

**ILYRIA**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ilyria é uma criação minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Escrevendo Uma Nova História.**

**I – Convidados especiais.**

Aishi já percorrera o ultimo templo inteiro junto de Marin e Shina conferindo os últimos preparativos. Aaliah, Afrodite, Celina e Mú estavam em Áries com Ilyria. Dohko, Aldebaran e Shura estavam com Shion em Capricórnio. Guilherme e Yuuri supervisionavam as ultimas coisas da cozinha. Milo fora encarregado de fazer com que as pessoas que acabavam de chegar ao terraço encontrassem o lugar certo junto com Kanon e Aioros. Aiolia e Shaka estavam transportando algumas coisas entre os templos.

Deixou que seus olhos corressem novamente pelo terraço procurando pelo noivo, mas não o via em parte alguma, até um par de fortes braços enlaçar-lhe pela cintura e alguém lhe sussurrar ao pé do ouvido.

-Ma petit, finalmente te achei; Kamus falou aliviado.

-Estava te procurando, onde estava? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Ajudando os rapazes a arrumar as bebidas que foram trazidas de Escorpião; ele respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado ao lembrar-se da quantidade de gelo que fora obrigado a produzir.

-Entendo; Aishi respondeu, virando-se e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. –Mas no fim tudo compensa não? –ela perguntou de forma enigmática.

-Sabe que sim; ele respondeu, aproximando-se com vagar, seus lábios estavam a ponto de se tocarem quando uma voz calma e suave lhes interrompeu.

-Com licença;

Os dois se viraram, deparando-se com uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos claros e orbes azuis, vestindo uma longa túnica de cor bege que lhe caia até os pés. Os cabelos estavam presos num perfeito coque e uma coroa dourada de folhas de oliveira enfeitava-lhe as melenas.

-Como vai vovó? –a jovem perguntou, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Kamus e indo cumprimentá-la.

-Muito bem, e vocês? –A Senhora dos Deuses perguntou amavelmente.

-Perfeitamente bem; Aishi respondeu sorrindo. –Mas deixe-me apresentá-los. Vovó, esse é o Kamus. Kamus essa é...;

-Pode deixar querida; Hera a interrompeu. –É um prazer conhecê-lo meu jovem; ela falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Igualmente; ele respondeu numa breve reverencia, segurando-lhe a mão e depositando um beijo de forma respeitosa.

-Deixemos de formalidade, afinal você já faz parte da família; ela completou sorrindo. –Aishi querida, onde vou ter de ficar? –Hera perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Ali, próximo a estatua; ela respondeu apontando para o local.

-Está certo, bom, depois nós conversamos então; Hera falou se afastando.

Kamus e Aishi a observaram se distanciar. Kamus voltou-se para a noiva com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Você não esta realmente querendo dizer que...; Aishi o cortou.

-Não sei porque você ainda fica surpreso com isso; ela falou, virando a cara emburrada.

-Ma petit, me desculpa, mas tem algumas coisas que eu ainda não me acostumei; ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Sem estresse cunhado, você não conheceu nem metade da família ainda; a voz bem humorada de Eros soou atrás dos dois.

-Maninha, Kamus. Como vão? –Anteros perguntou, com seu habitual ar sério.

-Bem e vocês? –os dos perguntaram.

-Bem; os gêmeos responderam.

-Mas como o Eros falou, deixe para se estressar quando for a vez de vocês e você tiver que conhecer a família inteira... De uma vez só; Anteros completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Bem...; Kamus começou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Não ligue para eles amor, a família não é tão grande assim; Aishi falou, com um olhar entrecortado para os irmãos.

-Ahn! Da licença, parece que tem alguém chamado a gente, até depois; os gêmeos falaram saindo praticamente correndo.

-Eles estavam brincando, não é? –Kamus perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

-Ahn! Bem...; Aishi começou, mas eles foram cortados pela chegada de um certo Escorpião eufórico.

-Aishi, quem são? –Milo perguntou, apontando para a entrada do terraço no momento que nove jovens completamente diferentes, vestindo as típicas túnicas gregas em tom de bege apareceram.

-Ah! Já chegaram; Aishi falou animada, ignorando a pergunta do cavaleiro e indo até elas.

-Kamus, você sabe quem são? –Milo perguntou ansioso.

-São as Musas, Milo; Kamus respondeu pacientemente.

-Ta brincando? –o cavaleiro perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; Kamus balançou a cabeça negando, até mesmo para ele ainda era difícil entender como durante todos aqueles anos vivendo na Grécia nunca soubera de todas as coisas que estava descobrindo agora ao lado da noiva, lembrou-se com um meio sorriso, do baixinho emburrado que viram pela tarde, um Sátiro, quem diria que ele veria um sátiro? Ainda se perguntava o que mais faltava conhecer;

-Como vão meninas? –Aishi perguntou, aproximando-se delas.

-Bem; todas responderam.

-Harm, muito obrigado pelo convite; Euterpe musa de cabelos castanhos falou, até mesmo sua voz soava como uma doce melodia, tão característica de si.

-Imagina; a jovem respondeu.

-Espero que possamos receber convite parecido quando for a sua vez; Erato a musa que carregava a harpa, falou.

-Ahn! Bem, mas esse vai demorar um pouco; ela respondeu constrangida. –Mas porque essa cara Tália? –Aishi perguntou divertida, desviando o assunto.

-Ela e a Mel brigaram, você sabe, essas duas são tão diferente que na hora de cumprir horário sempre dá problema; Calíope falou divertida, não era novidade ver a tragédia e a comédia se enfrentarem assim.

-Se ela não demorasse tanto para se arrumar não teríamos problemas. Posso lhes garantir que se dependesse dela chegaríamos para as Bodas de Prata, em vez do casamento; Melpômene falou com ar trágico.

-Sem comentários; Aishi brincou.

-Harm, vamos ficar aonde? –Polímnia a musa dos cantos sacros perguntou.

-Próximo a estatua; ela respondeu apontando o local. –Bem, conversamos mais depois meninas, o pessoal tá me chamando;

Elas assentiram e foram dirigindo-se até o local indicado. Mal Aishi retornou até onde havia deixado Kamus e Milo, e o Escorpião disparou a perguntar.

-Aishi elas são mesmo as musas?

-Você não contou pra ele? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para Kamus que deu de ombros.

-Contei, mas ele não acreditou;

-Nossa, as musas, ahn, por caso elas estão solteiras? –ele perguntou com um sorriso de menino que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

-Bem, pelo que sei ainda estão; Aishi respondeu vendo o cavaleiro abrir um sorriso maior ainda. –Mas creio que Apolo ainda é um pouco possessivo e ciumento com relação a suas irmãzinhas; ela completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Ahn! Bem, tenho que falar com o Leo, dá licença pessoal; ele falou saindo rapidamente dali.

-Ele não muda; Kamus falou balançando a cabeça. –Ma petit, falta mais alguém para chegar? –ele perguntou, abraçando a jovem por trás e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

-Além dos noivos, creio que todos já estão aqui; Aishi respondeu, aconchegando-se entre os braços do noivo. O dia fora realmente longo e apesar de tudo estavam felizes por ver o final, no caso novo começo de pessoas tão queridas.

**II – Até o Meu final.**

Subiam as escadas com passos precisos e calmos. Ilyria apertou com força o braço do ariano, voltando-se para ele com um olhar hesitante. Mú sorriu, passando-lhe tranqüilidade. Não havia mais medos ou duvidas. Não agora...

**Seu lugar é ao meu lado**

**Até que queria Deus**

Shion recebeu um cutucão no ombro vindo de Dohko e voltou-se na direção da entrada do terraço. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras pareciam simplesmente ter-lhe sumido da mente.

**Hoje eles saberão quanto eu te amo**

**Quando nós, finalmente, seremos dois.**

Todos voltaram-se para a entrada do terraço, no memento que a bela voz de Polinmia soou anunciando a chegada da noiva, que caminhava calmamente de braços dados com o cavaleiro de Áries, deixando que a bela capa dourada esbarrasse no chão e se moldasse em seu corpo a cada passo, intensificando seu esplendor, como numa disputa silenciosa com o brilho das estrelas.

**Eu nunca estive tão seguro**

**De amar deste modo, sem condição...**

**Olhando para você, meu amor, te juro...**

**Cuidar sempre da nossa união**

Hera observou o ariano aproximar-se e entregar ao mestre a mão da jovem. Não antes de lançar-lhe um olhar entrecortado, dizendo como um irmão mais velho as conseqüências se a fizesse sofrer. Eram poucas as historias que rompiam limites dos quais os mortais temem transpor. Por isso estavam ali hoje, para mostrar a todos, mais essa vitória de sentimentos fortes o suficiente para transcenderem as barreiras do tempo.

**Hoje eu lhe prometo**

**Amor eterno**

**Ser para sempre**

**Você e eu, no bem e no mal...**

Trocaram um olhar apaixonado, cheio de confiança. Sem mais duvidas, que devido a circunstancias vividas vinham assombrá-los às vezes. Aproximaram-se da Deusa que os esperava paciente, com um doce sorriso nos lábios e uma aura dourada a envolver-lhe, estava prestes a selar mais aquela união.

**Hoje eu demonstro**

**O quanto te quero**

**Amando-a até o meu fim**

**-**Estamos reunidos aqui, esta noite; a Deusa começou, chamando a atenção de todos. –Para não só celebrarmos o enlace entre esses dois jovens, como também para relembrarmos a importância que alguns sentimentos tem em nossas vidas. Sentimentos que surgem para fazer com que nós não nos esqueçamos de que ainda existimos, vivemos e sentimos; ela falou com um sorriso enigmático.

**A melhor coisa que aconteceu**

**Foi ver você pela primeira vez**

**E estar assim de mãos dadas**

**E isto que é o amor que eu sempre sonhei**

-Quando falamos de amor, podemos compará-lo a mais rara das flores que nascem na beira de um abismo. São raras, únicas e belas, que somente ousados, bravos e corajoso são capazes de correr o risco para simplesmente numa fração de segundos aspirar o seu perfume; Hera falou com um meio sorriso. –Assim são os romances vividos por muitos dos jovens, que estão presentes aqui, essa noite;

Ilyria voltou-se para Shion com um doce sorriso. Lembrando-se perfeitamente de como as coisas entre eles haviam acontecido, tantas coisas das quais agora eram lembradas com carinho e como a motivação necessária para sempre continuarem juntos.

-São por sentimentos como esse que barreiras de diferenças, tempos e culturas se quebram. Sentimentos fortes cujo tempo não abala, apenas fortalece. Sendo assim, estamos aqui esta noite para presenciar a união desses dois jovens, cujo destino quis que se encontrassem em meio às turbulências de uma Era de guerras e que mesmo sob as incertezas da vida, foram capazes de construir sua historia e a cada dia que passa se amarem cada vez mais;

Mú observou a cena a uma certa distancia, aonde tinha uma boa visão de tudo. Afastou-se um pouco ao notar a presença de alguém do outro lado do terraço. Olhou para os lados notando que ninguém perceberia sua saída. Desapareceu rapidamente, indo surgir do outro lado do terraço. Mia voltou-se assustada para o lado quando o ariano surgiu. Sentiu a face queimar diante do olhar dele.

-Oi; ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

-Oi; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar demorado a jovem.

Ironia ou não, mas o vestido lilás que descia até a altura dos joelhos cairá-lhe perfeitamente bem, em contraste com os cabelos negros que caiam-lhe nos ombros. Uma fina linha preta delineando os orbes acinzentados que misteriosamente nesta noite pareciam possuir algumas nuances azuladas.

-Você ficou linda assim; ele falou com um sorriso charmoso, fitando-lhe dos pés a cabeça.

-O-obri-ga-da; Mia respondeu com a voz tremula, segurando firmemente entre os dedos uma rosa que ganhara do pisciano junto com as outras garotas.

-Não há o que agradecer, apenas falo a verdade; Mú respondeu, deixando que sua mão delicadamente colocasse uma mecha preta atrás da orelha da jovem.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Mú? –Mia perguntou com certa hesitação, não o conhecia o suficiente para ter uma opinião suficientemente valida sobre ele, mas sabia que algo mudara.

-Como?-ele perguntou confuso.

-Você parece diferente; Mia completou, observando-o atentamente, sem conseguir evitar de enrubescer ao vê-lo tão belo e charmoso, como nunca o vira antes, diria que esta noite ele estava divinamente perfeito.

-Diferente? –o ariano perguntou, voltando-se para ela com um sorriso sedutor. –Diferente quanto?

Mia engoliu em seco, os orbes do cavaleiro tinham um brilho mais intenso, hipnotizante para descrever corretamente. Transpirava uma energia vibrante que lhe atordoava.

-Não sei; Mia respondeu simplesmente.

-Às vezes provocamos mudanças das quais não notamos sermos capazes; ele falou de forma enigmática, encostando-se no alpendre ao lado dela.

-Como? -ela perguntou confusa, voltando-se para ele.

-Mú, finalmente te achei, cadê as alianças? –Kanon perguntou desesperado, no meio do casamento lembrara-se de que havia deixado as alianças do mestre com o ariano e ele simplesmente desaparecera, antes que alguém percebesse sairá atrás de Mú para pegá-las antes da hora que elas seriam entregues.

-Droga, tinha esquecido; o ariano praguejou, colocando a mão no bolso de dentro do paletó e retirando uma caixinha aveludada.

-Vamos logo antes que o mestre surte; Kanon falou se afastando, cumprimentando Mia com um breve aceno.

-...; Mú assentiu, voltou-se para Mia. –Ahn! Depois a gente conversa; ele completou.

-...; Ela assentiu.

O cavaleiro ameaçou afastar-se, mas a jovem instintivamente segurou-lhe pela manga do paletó.

-Espera Mú; Mia pediu.

-Sim; ele falou, voltando-se para ela.

Mia aproximou-se do cavaleiro, prendendo o pequeno botão vermelho na lapela do paletó dele.

-Assim fica melhor; ela completou com um doce sorriso, embora sua face estivesse corada.

-Obrigado; o ariano falou, aproximando-se da jovem e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Mia ficou estática, vendo-o afastar-se. Realmente, ainda havia algumas coisas sobre aquele cavaleiro que não estava preparada para entender, porem não menos tentada a descobrir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Em meio a todos aqui presentes como testemunhas eu pergunto a você, antigo cavaleiro de Áries, aceita essa jovem, como sua legitima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la acima de tudo. Em nome dos Deuses? –Hera perguntou.

Shion voltou-se para ela, que lhe fitava na expectativa. Segurou-lhe a mão carinhosamente, antes de voltar-se para a Deusa.

-Aceito;

-Ilyria, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente as Deusas do Destino parecem ter voltado a sorrir para vocês, permitindo que novamente viessem a se encontrar, então eu pergunto a você, antiga amazona de Lincys, aceita esse jovem, como seu legitimo marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, acima de tudo. Em nome dos Deuses? –ela tornou a perguntar.

-Aceito; a jovem respondeu.

-Pelos poderes a mim conferidos ao longo dos séculos, eu vos declaro, marido e mulher; ela completou.

Delicadamente ele tomou-lhe uma das mãos, deixando que a pequena argola dourada corresse pelo anular, indo permanecer no dedo da jovem enquanto o tempo lhes permitisse. Seguindo o mesmo processo Ilyria colocou-lhe a aliança.

-Essa é aquela parte em que você pode beijar a noiva; a Deusa falou, vendo certa hesitação do cavaleiro, não podendo conter um meio sorriso. Ainda existiam casais a moda antiga; ela pensou.

Aproximou-se da jovem, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Ilyria, a muito esperavam por isso e nada mais importava. Shion aproximou-se, roçando-lhe os lábios de forma suave, antes de tocá-los num beijo impetuoso.

Todos voltaram seus olhares para o céu no momento que uma chuva de pétalas de rosas começou a cair. Vermelhas, azuis e brancas... Nunca haviam imaginado que o cosmo do pisciano fosse capaz de proporcionar a todos esse incrível espetáculo.

Separaram-se recebendo os aplausos de todos...

**III – O Próximo.**

Yuuri, Marin, Shina e Aishi reuniram-se em um canto do terraço longe dos ouvidos dos cavaleiros.

-No final, tudo ficou incrível; a amazona de Sextante comentou sorrindo.

-Nem fale, apesar da correria; Marin completou.

-Quero só ver agora quem é a próxima; Aishi comentou com um sorriso maroto, voltando-se para Shina.

-Do que você esta falando? –Shina perguntou com cautela, estranhando o fato das outras duas amazonas assentirem em concordância, olhando para si.

-Meninas; Celina falou se aproximando.

-O que foi?- Yuuri perguntou.

-A mamãe já vai jogar o buquê e pediu para reunir todas as garotas; ela avisou.

-Vai lá Shina, vai que você pega; Aishi alfinetou.

Shina voltou-se para ela com os orbes serrados, finalmente entendendo aonde ela queria chegar com isso.

-Não mesmo; ela cruzou os braços, fechando a cara.

-Pare de fazer graça, vamos logo; Marin falou arrastando-a junto das outras.

Os cavaleiros viram a movimentação das jovens para o centro do terraço e franziram o cenho.

-O que estão tramando? –Guilherme perguntou curioso.

-Uhn! Quem será o próximo? –Saga comentou, vendo que Litus também se juntara as demais.

-Eu aposto no Kamus; Milo falou aproximando-se. –Afinal, ele foi o único a tomar a iniciativa até agora; o Escorpião alfinetou.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Milo? –Aiolia perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Que quando vocês se casarem nosso filhos estarão na faculdade; o aquariano falou divertido.

**-O QUE?** –Aiolia gritou.

-Dessa vez devo concordar com você Kamus; Aioros falou divertido, vendo a cara emburrada do irmão.

-O que você ta falando ai; Shura falou com um sorriso maroto. –Você também pode estar na reta;

-Eu? –Aioros perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Irmãozinho, o que você andou fazendo e não nos contou? –Aiolia falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Ainda bem que desse mal eu não sucumbo; Milo falou afrouxando o nó da gravata e encostando-se no alpendre ao lado de Aldebaran.

-Não cuspa pra cima Escorpião, ainda vai chegar a hora que você vai conhecer uma garota pior que a Shina, que não cai mesmo na sua; Aldebaran brincou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Aldebaran? –Shura perguntou com os orbes serrados, diante da menção ao nome da amazona.

-Her! Nada não; ele falou com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-O pior é que nem o Shaka ta fora dessa; Kanon comentou divertido.

-E você também não; Afrodite falou, todos se voltaram para ele que ficou tão vermelho quanto à gravata carmesim que usava.

-É melhor mudarmos de assunto; Kanon falou, vendo todos assentirem antes que alguma coisa que não devia, fosse falada.

Todas as garotas estavam reunidas no centro do terraço esperando o buquê ser jogado. Aishi voltou-se para o canto do terraço notando a presença de uma jovem, que parecia hesitar em se aproximar.

**_-Ilyria, espera só mais um pouco; _**Aishi pediu, falando-lhe em pensamentos, mesmo de costas, a jovem entendeu o recado.

Aishi afastou-se um pouco, aproximando-se da jovem.

-Oi; Aishi a cumprimentou.

-Oi; a jovem respondeu hesitante, os orbes rosados denotavam timidez, os longos cabelos verde-água caiam-lhe sobre o ombro, numa cascata cacheada indo até a cintura. Estava vestida com um bonito vestido preto.

-Ahn! Porque não se junta a nós? Ilyria já vai jogar o buquê; Aishi falou.

-Ahn, melhor não; ela respondeu corando, devido à possibilidade.

-Como se chama? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Isadora; ela respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Aishi, é um prazer conhecê-la; a amazona falou. –Mas você não vive há muito tempo no santuário, não é? –ela perguntou intrigada.

-Não, eu vivo no vilarejo aqui perto, sou dona de uma floricultura, conheci Aaliah há pouco tempo e ela me convidou; ela se justificou.

-Ah, então é você a dona daquela floricultura; Aishi falou, lembrando-se que Aaliah havia lhe mostrado uma floricultura nova no centro do vilarejo onde havia comprado algumas mudas novas de flores para o jardim de Afrodite.

-...; Isadora assentiu.

-**_Aishi, não da mais pra esperar; _**Ilyria avisou-lhe em pensamentos.

-Deixe disso Isadora. Vamos logo, Ilyria vai jogar o buquê; Aishi falou, puxando-a pelo braço para o meio do terraço.

-Mas...;

-Deixe de 'mas'; Aishi falou, voltando-se para ela sorrindo. –Estamos entre amigos, não há porque se preocupar;

**IV – O Buquê.**

Intimamente cada cavaleiro apostava numa amazona diferente. Mas estancaram surpresos e outros aliviados por verem que não era nenhuma das amazonas '**comprometidas'** que pegara o buquê.

-Quem é ela? –Afrodite perguntou, vendo a jovem de melenas verde-água corar furiosamente por ter todos os olhares sobre si e o buquê de rosas que tinha nas mãos;

-Isadora; Milo respondeu.

-Quem? –todos perguntaram, vendo que o Escorpião diferente de outras vezes estava impassível, como se não ligasse para o fato, normalmente ele falaria de alguma garota com o típico sorriso infantil nos lábios, mas algo estava diferente.

-Isadora é dona daquela floricultura nova que abriu no centro do vilarejo há pouco tempo; ele completou, mas parou ao ver todos os cavaleiros lhe fitar com a sobrancelha arqueada. –O que foi?

-Nada; todos responderam juntos, balançando a cabeça, certamente essa era uma das coisas que nunca iriam entender sobre Milo de Escorpião, a capacidade de sempre os surpreender.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-E então, quem é o felizardo? –Aaliah perguntou sorridente, voltando-se para a mais nova amiga, que não sabia aonde se esconder.

-Bem... Não tem; Isadora respondeu sentindo a face queimar.

-Como assim? –Yuuri perguntou curiosa.

-Ahn, eu estou solteira; ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Aishi; Shina chamou, num sussurro.

-É, pensou o que eu pensei? –a amazona falou com um olhar enigmático.

-O que estão tramando? –Marin perguntou curiosa, juntando-se a elas.

-Quais cavaleiros de ouro ainda estão solteiros? –Aishi perguntou.

-Ahn! Me deixa ver; Shina murmurou pensativa.

-Tem o Mú, Aldebaran, Kanon, Shaka, Aioros, Milo, Shura e Afrodite; Marin respondeu prontamente.

-Uhn! Vamos tirar o Mú, Kanon, Shaka, Milo e Shura da lista, nos resta? –Aishi perguntou.

-Afrodite, Aldebaran e Aioros; Shina respondeu.

-Porque querem saber? –Marin perguntou ainda sem entender.

-Ora, precisamos garantir o próximo; Aishi falou com um sorriso maroto, apontando discretamente o psiciano. –Acho que ele é a melhor opção.

-Certamente; Shina concordou. –Nada contra Aioros e Aldebaran, mas...; Ela deixou o pensamento em aberto.

-Ah sim! Agora entendi; Marin falou com um meio sorriso. –Operação cupido?

-...; As duas assentiram.

-Já perceberam, vamos acabar tirando o posto de Deus do Amor do Eros desse jeito; Marin comentou fazendo-as rir.

-Não seria má idéia; Aishi falou de forma enigmática.

**V – Epílogo.**

Quando fora mesmo a ultima vez que eles estiveram juntos ali. Muito tempo; Shion pensou, caminhando de mãos dadas com Ilyria pelas proximidades da grande cachoeira próxima a casa em Jamiel.

-Estava com saudades daqui; Ilyria comentou, repousando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-E eu com saudades de estar aqui com você; ele respondeu com um sorriso sedutor, fazendo-a corar.

Sentou-se no chão gramado e puxou-a para sentar-se confortavelmente em seu colo. Encostou a cabeça no tronco da arvore, sentindo-a aconchegar-se em seus braços. Não fazia muito tempo que haviam deixado o santuário e voltado a Jamiel, onde passariam a lua de mel.

Saga, Aioros e Saori haviam se prontificado de cuidar das coisas até que voltassem, não se preocuparia com Celina, ela era responsável e estava em boas mãos, já que logo começaria a treinar com Mú e Hanay também fora avisada para espantar qualquer pervertido que se aproximasse dela, não sugerindo que Milo faria alguma coisa, mais por garantia; ele pensou.

-Será que Celina vai ficar bem? –Ilyria perguntou preocupada.

-Claro que vai; ele respondeu paciente, entendendo a preocupação da jovem, sempre estivera junto com a filha, sem se separarem em momento algum, era normal sentir-se inquieta. –Ela está com Mú e Hanay, não se preocupe;

-...; Ela assentiu, enquanto deixava os dedos brincarem distraidamente com uma mexa de cabelos esverdeados dele, que lhe caia perto do rosto. – Queria poder parar o tempo agora; Ilyria falou.

-Porque? –Shion perguntou curioso, deixando uma das mãos passear pelas costas da jovem, num movimento lento, subindo e descendo, ouvindo um suspiro escapar-lhe os lábios.

-Para poders ficar assim para sempre... Com você; ela respondeu, erguendo os orbes e deparando-se com o olhar intenso do cavaleiro.

-Estaremos juntos enquanto isso nos for permitido; Shion falou, acariciando-lhe a face ternamente. –E nada mais importa;

Aproximou-se lentamente roçando-lhe os lábios. Deixou uma das mãos correrem até as melenas castanhas, prendendo-se entre elas de forma possessiva e carinhosa, puxando-a para mais perto de si, selando seus lábios num beijo intenso. Não era necessário parar o tempo, apenas vivê-lo com intensidade em todos os seus dias já seria o suficiente, e é só isso que importa...

**Como dizia Albert Camus:**

**Amar é... Sorrir por nada e ficar triste sem motivos, é sentir-se só no meio da multidão, é o ciúme sem sentido, o desejo de um carinho, é abraçar com certeza e beijar com vontade, é passear com felicidade, é ser feliz de verdade.**

**Assim é a vida, muitas coisas por vezes aparecessem em nosso caminho para testar o limite de nossa fé, fé em nós mesmos e fé nos outros, mas surpresas interessantes sempre acontecem quando o ultimo fio de esperança esta para se arrebentar.**

**Como disse Hera, somente bravos e corajosos são capazes de chegar a beira de um abismo para que por uma fração de segundos possam aspirar o perfume da mais rara das flores.**

**A vida não passa de um caminho, cheio de retas, curvas, buracos e pedras. E cabe a nós lutarmos a cada dia para tornar essa viagem mais alegre e interessante.**

**A historia de Shion e Ilyria pode ter acabado aqui, mas no coração e mente de todos que aqui vieram se deleitar com os romances, confusões e acima de tudo, aventuras vividas por esse jovem casal numa Era que o mundo novamente entrava em Caos, pode ter certeza que eles sempre continuarão amando-se, vivendo cada dia como se fosse o ultimo, e nem que o próprio Zeus pedisse, iriam se separar.**

**Aqui deixo minhas saudações a todos. Um obrigada especial e do fundo do coração a aqueles que acompanharam essa historia desde o começo, vez ou outra perdendo um pouquinho de tempo em comentar, muito obrigada mesmo. **

**Um grande abraço **

**E se as Deusas do Destino assim nos permitirem, estaremos em breve juntos novamente não só na continuação em Ariel, mas em muitas outras que estão por vir.**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**

**Dama 9 (Jéssy Helsing)**


	21. Aviso

**Domo pessoal**

**Só estou passando para avisar, que Ilyria foi revisada. **

**Peço mil desculpas pelos erros extremamente infames na fic, que minha betaraider e eu acabamos deixando passar quando revisamos. **

**Nenhum cena nova foi adicionada, apeas os erros corrigidos.**

**Me desculpem se mesmo revisando, alguma coisa acaba passando, mas infelizmente nem tudo é perfeito.**

**Novamente agradeço a todos a atenção.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Dama 9**


End file.
